Le Joker et l'Arlequin
by Le Black Sheep
Summary: /Après TDK/ Harleen Quinzel est aide soignante à Arkham. Venant d'hériter d'un nouveau patient, le Joker, elle comprend peu à peu toute l'emprise que cet homme a sur elle. Et elle accepte l'évidence : elle ne l'aime que d'autant plus.
1. 00 Ce qu'il advint du Joker

**Titre :** Le Joker et l'Arlequin  
**Auteur :** Le Black Sheep  
**Fandom :** Batman Begins & Batman : The Dark Knight  
**Couple :** Joker x Harley  
**Rating :** M pour violences physiques et psychologiques.  
**Disclaimer :** Le Joker, l'épouvantail et Falcone appartiennent à Bob Kane et Bill Finger, Harley Quinn appartient à Paul Dini et Bruce Timm.  
**Avertissements :** Suite presque directe de The Dark Knight. Rencontre entre le Joker et Harley Quinn. Mes connaissances sur l'univers de Batman se limitent aux deux récents films de Nolan et aux dessins animés de ma jeunesse (celui de 1992 compris).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**00 - Ce qu'il advint du Joker.**

L'affaire avait fait le tour du monde. Les téléspectateurs les plus assidus avaient pu revoir la scène autant de fois qu'ils avaient de chaîne de télévision disponibles. Certains employés de société attendaient impatiemment la pause pour en discuter, soulignant à quel point ce taré avait l'air ridicule lors de sa capture. Dans tout Gotham, on ne parlait plus que de cet événement : les gros titres annonçaient « Un Clown derrière les barreaux : le Joker a été capturé. » L'article du Gotham Times disait :__

L'une des plus grosses affaires du siècle vient de prendre fin. Suite à sa tentative échouée de faire disparaître les habitants de Gotham City, le Joker a été physiquement maîtrisé par Batman, laissant le soin à la police de faire son travail. L'arrestation a eu lieu sans violence, et le commissaire Gordon affirme même qu'il tendait calmement les mains pour se faire passer les menottes. Surnommé « le Joker », la véritable identité de cet homme reste inconnue. Les autorités de Gotham ont recensé divers délits antérieurs, incluant vols à main armée, double homicide et tortures. Le Joker sera jugé pour tous ses crimes le jeudi 21, à 14 h au tribunal de Gotham.

A croire que les journaux ne se trompaient jamais. En voyant la foule qui s'était amassée devant le tribunal, la juge Braxton n'eut aucun mal à savoir que l'audience du Joker avait lieu le jour-même. C'était un événement national, que personne ne souhaitait manquer. La condamnation de ce pourri qui avait bien faillit détruire des centaines de vies. Dans un long soupir, Braxton se fraya un chemin dans la foule à l'aide des policiers postés à l'entrée. Sans accorder un seul regard aux journalistes, elle pénétra dans le tribunal et se dirigea vers la salle qui lui était réservée, juste à côté du prétoire, où elle devait enfiler la robe qui lui conférait les pouvoirs de juge.

Cependant, avant d'entrer dans le prétoire, elle resta figée un instant. Sa dernière affaire remontait à celle du Dr. Jonathan Crane, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais jamais elle n'avait eut à traiter un criminel aussi important. Pourtant, elle savait de quoi il était capable : elle était à bord de l'un des ferry qui évacuait les citoyens il y a quelques jours. Elle ne devait pas perdre la face devant ce fou furieux qui avait failli lui ôter la vie à elle et à la plupart des gens qui seraient sans doute présents à l'audience en tant que témoins. Après avoir longuement inspiré, elle s'arma de courage et entra dans le prétoire.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait crut, la première chose qu'elle vit ne fut pas le Joker lui-même, mais son avocat. De par son attitude nerveuse et sa tenue droite et impeccable, il contrastait singulièrement avec ce dernier. Les policiers avaient trouvé nécessaire de ne pas lui ôter les menottes, bien qu'il n'avait pas dû opposer une grande résistance. C'est ce qu'elle avait conclu en le voyant si calme, assis négligemment devant les témoins qui lui lançaient des insultes dans le dos. Il n'avait pas prit la peine d'enlever son maquillage de foire, qui coulait à présent à cause de la sueur, et était vêtu du même costume que celui dans lequel on l'avait retrouvé à son arrestation, la veste en moins et les manches de sa chemises remontées. Mais le pire était l'expression sur son visage : plate, absente, comme s'il avait décidé de se couper de tout ; et les cicatrices présentes depuis les commissures de ses lèvres jusqu'au milieu de la joue ne faisaient qu'accentuer le sourire qu'il affichait.

Lorsque les personnes présentes la virent entrer, la salle d'audience retrouva peu à peu le silence. La juge Braxton prit place, se présenta à la cour, et pria l'avocat de la défense de faire de même. Avant même que l'audience n'ait commencé, tout le monde savait déjà ce qu'il en résulterait : une condamnation pour le Joker, peu importait la nature. Malgré tout, il fallait faire dans les règles et le juger comme n'importe quel autre criminel. Tout le monde se leva, et le greffier commença la longue énumération des accusations :

- Pour le vol à main armée et double homicide dans la banque centrale, que plaide la défense ?

L'avocat déglutit, et entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

- Coupable.

La juge, en même temps qu'à peu près tout le monde dans la salle, se tourna vers l'avocat. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit cela. C'était le Joker, qui s'était tranquillement assis - ou plutôt affalé - sur sa chaise. Son avocat - qui devait lui avoir été commis d'office - se retourna vers lui d'un air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? ». Comme personne ne semblait sur le point d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le greffier continua :

- Pour l'accusation d'enlèvement, torture et homicide volontaire de Brian Douglas, que plaide la défense ?  
- Coupable.

De nouveau le Joker. Il avait l'air serein, et c'était sans doute le plus agaçant. C'était à croire qu'il avait envie de vite finir, qu'il avait bien comprit que de toutes façons il allait écoper d'une peine, donc autant accélérer les choses. A chaque nouveau chef d'accusation, il répondit « coupable » avec un air détestablement indifférent. La juge sentait que cette affaire, aussi grosse puisse-t-elle être, allait vite se régler.

Normalement, lorsque l'accusé plaide coupable - ce qui arrive très rarement voire jamais - il est inutile d'appeler des témoins à la barre, ou d'appeler l'accusé lui-même. Cependant, le procureur - le nouveau procureur - ne semblait pas du même avis. Il devait avoir vu trop de fois Harvey Dent s'en sortir comme un chef au tribunal, et il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette affaire que Dent aurait emporté haut la main en appelant quelqu'un à la barre. Il fit remarquer que les délits antérieurs à tous ses chefs d'accusations n'avaient pas été abordés. La juge Braxton finit par admettre que cela avait son importance.

Cependant, lorsque le greffier annonça les accusations - des enlèvements et vols - le Joker sembla hésiter, puis déclara :

- Non-coupable.

Tout le monde avait vu, tout le monde avait bien comprit. S'il avait dit non-coupable, c'était vraisemblablement pour emmerder le peuple. Il avait déclaré coupable pour des chefs d'accusations bien pires, et pour ce genre de broutilles, il allait batailler. La juge le soupçonna de faire cela pour « tester » le procureur. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui voulait s'attarder sur l'affaire Joker.

Un grand frisson parcourut l'assemblée lorsqu'il se leva et déclara :

- Le parquet appelle le Joker.

C'était ridicule mais nécessaire : il n'était connu sous aucun autre nom. Le susnommé se leva lentement, avec la même hésitation que quelqu'un qui vient à peine de sortir du lit, et fut amené à la barre encadré de deux policiers. Le Joker gardait la tête haute, et ce sourire paisible et insupportable. Il fallut se démener pour tenter de lui faire cracher son nom, qu'il s'obstina à garder secret en ponctuant ses réponses de remarques cyniques. Quand la juge décida d'oublier l'affaire du nom, ce fut d'une facilité déconcertante de lui faire jurer sur la Bible avant qu'il ne prenne place. Il esquissa un sourire vers son avocat - qui affichait, pour sa part, une mine déconfite - puis lança un regard au procureur qui s'approchait de la juge.

Le procureur s'empara d'une feuille de papier - bien que cette appellation soit un peu excessive pour un tel lambeau - puis la montra à la cour.

- Pièce à conviction numéro six.

Puis il se dirigea vers le Joker en lui tendant le bout de papier.

- Monsieur Joker, pouvez-vous lire ceci ?

L'accusé jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier et sur les lignes écrites à la main. De là où elle était, la juge Braxton ne put lire ce qu'il était inscrit ; cependant, elle se souvint que la pièce numéro six était une preuve écrite, réduite de moitié en cendres, qu'il y a quelques mois, le Joker avait cambriolé une banque. Et qu'il ordonnait à un de ses hommes de tuer tous les autres. C'était effrayant.

Celui-ci observa un instant encore le papier, puis releva la tête.

- Oui.

Le silence qui suivit laissa comprendre qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Après tout, il avait répondu à la question, n'est-ce pas ? - Pourriez-vous le lire à haute voix ?

- Oui.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le faire ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, par amour pour le silence peut-être ? Ou, attendez, j'ai mieux, parce que ça vous permettrait d'arrêter de lécher le derrière des jurés qui ont bien compris que vous vouliez vous la faire façon Dent ; mais comme j'adore vous voir passer pour un con, j'arrêterais pour rien au monde.

Le procureur gardait les yeux grands ouvert alors que Braxton frappait férocement du marteau sur la table.

- Vous semblez oublier quel statut vous avez et dans quel bâtiment vous êtes, fit-elle. Arrêtez maintenant ou je vois fait incarcérer pour outrage à la cour.

Il parut tout d'abord choqué par cette interruption. Les yeux grands ouverts, braqués sur la juge, il avait juste l'air ahuri. Et puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini, un grand sourire se traça sur son visage, puis il éclata de rire, de son rire effroyable. Et il ne se stoppa qu'une fois qu'il l'eut décidé, malgré les tambourinements du marteau et les éclats de voix des témoins présents dans la salle. Une fois calmé, il porta ses mains menottées à son visage et essuya une larme qui faisait couler son maquillage déjà bien endommagé.

- Me faire incarcérer ? interrogea-t-il sans quitter la juge du regard. N'est-ce pas déjà ce qui est censé m'arriver ? Regardez les tous, Votre Honneur ; ils n'attendent qu'une chose : que l'audience soit finie et que je sois jugé coupable avec toutes les condamnations imaginable sur les épaules. Tous ici - et même les jurés - étaient dans ces foutus ferry et m'en veulent à pire que la mort. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera avec mes soi-disant délits antérieurs - ou appelez ça comme ça vous chante - pour eux, et pour vous aussi sans doute, j'étais déjà condamné avant même d'entrer dans le prétoire. Alors - il se tourna vers le procureur - arrêtez de me gonflez avec vos formalités, et dites au jurés que vous n'avez plus de question, ça fera avancer les choses. Ah oui, et par ailleurs, changez de tactique, votre bout de papier ne prouve rien : ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit.

Pris au dépourvu, la juge et le procureur s'échangèrent un regard, alors que l'avocat de la défense se prenait la tête dans les mains et que un brouhaha s'élevait à présent dans la salle. Braxton était dans une impasse. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu de pareil cas. Elle demanda au procureur et à l'avocat de la défense de s'approcher, et ils en discutèrent tandis que le silence revenait peu à peu. Leur décision fut d'accélérer la cadence. Après tout, le Joker semblait bien décidé à se soumettre à la Justice. Le procureur déclara se retirer de l'interrogatoire alors que, impatient, le Joker commençait à tapoter ses mains entre elles.

L'audience s'acheva sur un « coupable » des jurés, et sur une condamnation à perpétuité dans l'hôpital psychiatrique Arkham. Le Joker fut emmené sans cérémonie, affichant un grand sourire. Il lança un regard à la juge. Cette dernière se sentit aussitôt mal, ne pouvant le lâcher des yeux. Elle soupira. Ce fut sans nul doute sa plus grosse affaire. Sa plus étrange aussi.


	2. 01 Harleen Quinzel ou une nouvelle

**01 - Harleen Quinnzel ou Une nouvelle aide-soignante.  
**  
Arkham. C'était là qu'on envoyait en priorité les criminels ayant besoin d'un traitement, soit pour folie pure - incluant schizophrénie, psychoses et autres sympathiques maladies mentales - soit pour agitation et/ou violence. A ce deuxième type de criminel on faisait une injection de calmants, allant parfois jusqu'à plusieurs fois par jour en fonction des cas. Et, bien entendu, c'était aux aides-soignants de gérer tout cela - les infirmiers s'occupant de préparer les doses et faire des analyses - ; tant et si bien que plusieurs démissionnèrent pour aller trouver un poste à l'hôpital de Gotham - celui qui avait échappé de peu à une explosion. En conséquence, Arkham manquait de personnel.

C'est avant tout dans cette idée, le manque de personnel, que dès que le Dr. Elliot vit la postulante au titre d'aide-soignante, il décida presque aussitôt de l'engager. Il observa sa démarche lorsqu'elle s'approcha, évalua sa taille par rapport à la sienne, tenta d'apercevoir un quelconque handicap physique dans sa démarche, tandis qu'elle marchait pour se planter devant lui, comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. Ils se présentèrent rapidement, et il la fit entrer dans son bureau avant de lui proposer de prendre place. Il regarda vite fait le CV qu'elle lui avait amené, et la décortiquait du regard lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction. C'était une petite femme à l'apparence fragile, au visage carré et à la mâchoire peut-être un peu trop forte, mais elle était jolie avec ses mèches de cheveux blonds dont les boucles lui retombaient sur le front et ses grands yeux bleus contrastant avec la pâleur de son teint. On aurait crut Morticia en version blonde et pas réveillée, mais elle était plutôt mignonne dans son genre. Genre qui lui plaisait indéniablement.

Il parcourut le CV des yeux, s'arrêta sur la case des brevets et diplômes - qui lui parurent tout à fait corrects - et continua jusqu'à voir figurer en bas de page : « Casier judiciaire. ». Surpris, il se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil. Il tenta d'abord de deviner pour quelle raison aurait-elle pu avoir un casier judiciaire - conduite en état d'ivresse ? Possession et/ou consommation de drogue ? Ou plus grave ? - jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de chercher et lui montre la page en attente d'explication.

Le Dr. Elliot était de ce genre de médecin qui pense plus qu'il ne parle, use rarement de parole pour se faire comprendre, et qui estime que le citoyen lambda doit savoir qu'avant de prendre un laxatif - un simple et banal laxatif -, il faut vérifier que le taux de potassium dans l'organisme n'est pas légèrement en dessous de la normale, parce que mon gars, sinon, ça provoque de l'hypokaliémie, et là, devine quoi, ben si on le surveille pas de près, eh ben c'est l'arrêt cardiaque. Ouais mon pote.

La jeune femme observa le papier qui lui était présenté, et esquissa un sourire timide en expliquant :

- Erreur de jeunesse. J'ai conduis en état d'ébriété, à l'âge de seize ans. Deux fois de suite. Heureusement, aucun blessé, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter à la mine septique du psychiatre.

Le médecin la gratifia d'un « Je vois » très solennel avant de ranger le CV, et de poser les mains sur le bureau. Il ôta ses lunettes, et demanda :

- Vous venez d'emménager à Gotham, je me trompe ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il poursuivit :

- Peut-être l'ignorez-vous, qui sait ? Mais il y a quelques mois de cela, l'un de nos plus éminents psychiatres a lui-même hérité d'une cellule ici même. Voyez-vous, la médecine qu'il utilisait pour traiter ses patients s'est avérée plus dangereuse que prévue, et il en a subit les conséquences. Peu de temps après - je dirais, deux mois au plus - le Joker a également été admis ici. Vous avez dû en entendre parler, non ?

Elle hocha positivement de la tête. Bien entendu, le monde entier en avait entendu parler, de cet homme qui avait presque réussi à anéantir une ville entière grâce à son génie machiavélique. C'en était effrayant de le savoir si près. Mais le plus effrayant était sans doute de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un homme capable de concevoir un tel plan, que ce soit sur le côté « humain » ou sur le côté complexe de l'affaire.

- Enfin, reprit le psychiatre, tout ça pour dire que vous êtes engagée, mademoiselle… - il fouilla dans les papiers pour retrouver son nom.

- Quinzel, fit elle pour lui éviter cette peine. Mademoiselle Harleen Quinzel.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elle aurait pu se dire que si elle avait su, elle n'aurait jamais accepté ce travail. Elle aurait pu se plaindre sur la tenue vestimentaire obligatoire - à savoir, une tenue bleu pâle et de gros sabots en guise de chaussures - ou bien sur le travail même. Cependant, Harleen n'était pas du genre à se plaindre pour si peu. Elle s'estimait déjà bien heureuse d'avoir trouvé un travail, qu'il soit à l'asile ou bien dans une déchèterie, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Bien entendu, lorsqu'elle avait accepté l'emploi d'aide-soignante, elle s'attendait à autre chose qu'au nettoyage du linge sale des patients, à s'occuper d'eux comme s'ils avaient été des enfants en bas âge, ou encore à les surveiller dans les couloirs pour ne pas qu'ils leur arrive malheur. Parfois, un médecin ou un infirmier lui demandait assistance, et elle pouvait profiter de ces rares instants pour exercer ce que son brevet de prises de sang certifiait : elle faisait des injections, des prises de sang, donnait des médicaments aux patients, et portait assistance aux psychiatres à l'immobilisation d'un patient. A part cela, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa journée. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le temps de bailler aux corneilles.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Bien que physiquement éprouvant, c'était surtout psychologiquement que c'était insoutenable. Voir plus d'une vingtaine de patients par jour, être obligée de les aider lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire les simples gestes quotidiens comme se nourrir, leur donner les médicaments tout en sachant que pour la plupart des cas, ça ne les soignerai pas mais les empêcherai de faire du mal aux aides-soignants et à eux-mêmes ; oui, tout cela avait quelque chose de déprimant, gênant, voire glauque. C'était comme si elle contribuait elle-même à les mettre dans cet état d'abrutissement qui les caractérisaient après une prise de calmant.

Naturellement, elle n'était pas seule dans tout l'établissement, et tout le personnel médical devait compter plus d'une trentaine d'individus. Parmi eux, trois psychiatres - le quatrième ayant eu récemment droit à sa propre chambre - une quinzaine d'infirmiers et tous le reste d'aides-soignants. Autant préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux pour un hôpital de cette envergure, mais il fallait comprendre la populace : qui aurait envie de travailler au milieu des fous, la plupart criminels qui plus est ?

Harleen parcourut calmement le troisième étage avec son chariot à linge, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la chambre 303, où on pouvait lire « Jonathan Crane » inscrit sur la plaque juste en dessous du numéro. Harleen se demanda vaguement si cette plaque était la même qu'il avait dû avoir placardée sur la porte de son bureau avant qu'il ne pète un plomb, puis sans se questionner plus, elle introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, la tourna et entra.

Le Dr. Crane affichait sa plus impassible expression alors qu'il dormait à poings fermés, allongé sur le lit. On aurait pu croire à un patient ordinaire, si seulement il n'avait pas cette immonde camisole de force qui lui empoignait les bras et le forçait à rester dans cette pose d'auto enlacement. D'après ce que lui avait expliqué l'infirmier à sa charge, il portait la camisole parce qu'il avait plusieurs fois attenté à sa propre vie depuis son arrivée. Elle avait également entendu dire que, lors de la « Grande Panique » comme les gens de Gotham l'appelait, Crane s'était enfui avec presque tous les patients, mais avait fini par être attrapé de nouveau et renvoyé à Arkham. Et tout cela grâce au merveilleux Batman qui, depuis quelques temps, était devenu un ennemi de Gotham. La raison semblait malgré tout obscure. Après avoir sauvé des vies, voilà qu'il se mettait à les détruire ? Étrange.

Dans un mouvement vif de celle qui a apprit à ne pas perdre de temps, Harleen s'approcha de l'armoire à côté du lit et l'ouvrit. Son visage s'éclaira presque de surprise en voyant l'intérieur si bien ordonné, si bien rangé. Sa surprise s'estompa lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était un autre aide-soignant qui avait dû ranger. La plupart des patients avec une camisole n'avaient le droit de la quitter que pour se changer et pour prendre une douche. Et la plupart étaient tellement défoncés pendant ces périodes-là - par des calmants, entre autres - que les aides-soignants devaient s'occuper d'eux et faire tous ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire. Dans un soupir, elle s'empara du sac de linge sale et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Vous êtes nouvelle ?

La jeune femme sursauta si vivement qu'elle en fit tomber le sac qu'elle avait à la main. Le cœur affolé, elle se retourna vers le Dr. Crane qui la regardait à présent de ses grands yeux bleus. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait été magnifique, ce jeune homme, si seulement il avait eut un visage un peu moins efféminé. Elle était même certaine d'avoir un visage plus carré que lui. Il avait pourtant tout pour plaire à la gente féminine - et sans doute lui plaisait-il, à la gente féminine - avec ses traits fins, ses lèvres pleines, ses superbes yeux dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre et ses fins cheveux bruns à présent emmêlés mais qui devaient être habituellement si bien coiffés ; cependant, le tout lui donnait un air de jeune adolescent. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait autant de succès auprès des infirmières, qui sait ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Harleen Quinnzel, répondit celle-ci. Je suis dans le service aide-soignant depuis cinq jours.  
- Pourriez-vous me donner mes lunettes ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire - il ne fallait jamais oublier le sourire - et prit la paire de lunettes qui était posée sur la table de chevet tandis que le Dr. Crane s'asseyait sur le lit. Elle les lui posa sur le nez et l'observa. Elle comprit instantanément ce qui devait repousser la plupart des femmes. Les cheveux coiffés de la sorte avec les lunettes sur le nez, il ressemblait à un de ces petits intellos que les gros durs tabassent à la récré. Malgré tout, il ne perdait pas de son charme.

Dans un sourire, Harleen lui demanda :

- Ça va comme ça, Dr. Crane ?  
- Épouvantail.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Pardon ?  
- Pas Dr. Crane. L'épouvantail. C'est ce que je suis devenu.

Elle resta un instant à contempler sa bouille de gosse avec les sourcils froncés, puis le gratifia d'un « Très bien, M. Épouvantail » avant de reprendre le sac de linge et de sortir de la chambre. Elle posa le sac sur le chariot, ferma la porte à double tour et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Le Dr. Crane n'avait jamais montré d'autres signes de démence. Il ne cessait de dire qu'il était l'épouvantail, et qu'il voulait être appelé de la sorte. Cependant, à part cela et le fait qu'il désire si ardemment se faire du mal - et ce avec n'importe quel ustensile - il n'avait rien d'un dingue. Ses propos étaient cohérents, il était d'une courtoisie étonnante avec le personnel et ne s'était jamais montré violent. Parfois, sa mère venait le voir - le genre de femme qui reste éperdument accrochée à sa progéniture, qu'il soit devenu un taré ou un meurtrier, qui le couve comme un gamin en bas âge, et qui refuse obstinément qu'il ait une relation avec une femme tant qu'elle serait en vie - et restait à discuter avec lui des heures entières. Voir cette femme, qui paraissait si forte en apparence, sortir déprimée de chaque entretient avec son petit, c'était un poignard qui s'enfonçait lentement dans le cœur de chaque membre du personnel.

Cependant, ce qui fendait réellement le cœur de Harleen, c'était d'aller dans la section pédiatrie. La vue de tous ces enfants qui hurlaient et criaient telles des bêtes était à la limite du supportable. Mais plus dérangeant encore étaient ceux qui fixaient les murs, l'air absent ou qui se balançaient lentement sur eux-même. Tous avaient un traitement à suivre, mais pour la plupart, ils ne fonctionnaient pas et les mettaient dans un état d'abrutissement qui les faisait vivre au ralenti.

Après s'être emparée du linge des enfants, Harleen descendit dans la buanderie et vida les sac un à un dans les diverses machines à laver. Alors qu'elle allait mettre en route la dernière, une autre aide-soignante débarqua dans la pièce, les bras chargés de bandages empourprés de sang.

- Attends, il faut laver ça aussi, fit-elle en montrant son fardeau.

Harleen la laissa déposer les bandages dans le bac de la machine, puis lança un regard à sa collègue. A peine plus âgée qu'elle, elle avait pourtant l'air profondément exténuée. Ses longs cheveux noirs tressés se détachaient nettement sur son teint basané et sa tenue, bien qu'ample, laissait entrevoir de jolies formes. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une belle femme.

- D'où ils viennent ? questionna Harleen en se rendant compte de la quantitié non négligeable de sang qu'il y avait sur ces bandages.  
- La chambre de Falcone. Il s'est ouvert les veines l'autre jour.  
_  
He bien, je suis entourée de suicidaires_, songea Harleen.

La jeune aide-soignante lui jeta un regard en coin, puis, après s'être lavée les mains, s'approcha de Harleen.

- T'es nouvelle ? Je t'ai jamais vu avant.  
- Oui, je suis arrivée il y a cinq jours. Je m'occupe d'une partie des patients de l'aile Est.  
- Ah je vois. Tu t'occupes des patients « doux », alors.

Harleen haussa les épaules. Dès qu'elle se présentait, c'était la réflexion qui revenait le plus souvent. Il fallait savoir que les patients étaient répertoriés en fonction de leur état : criminels ou civils, violent ou calme ; et on mettait dans l'aile Ouest tous les criminels et/ou violents, tandis que l'aile Est s'occupait des autres. C'était comme ça.

- T'as de la chance, tu peux voir le Dr. Crane de temps à autres, continua la jeune femme.  
- C'est moi qui me charge de lui.  
- Encore plus chanceuse, donc.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
- Il est… - la jeune femme marqua une pause comme pour chercher le mot - fascinant. Gentil, non-violent, plutôt mignon…

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Harleen haussa de nouveau les épaules. Rien de bien extraordinaire pour elle. Elle avait déjà dû s'occuper de patients bien plus mignons, lorsqu'elle était infirmière - infirmière ! - à l'hôpital de Denver. Cependant, la plupart lui avait manifesté tant de mauvaise humeur et mépris - car elle héritait toujours de ces petits crâneurs de fils à papa passé la trentaine et qui répugnent toute femme ne se pliant pas à leurs désirs - qu'elle avait fini par se lasser. Alors oui, Crane était mignon, mais elle n'en ferait certainement pas une histoire.

Dans un grand sourire qui éclairait son joli visage, la jeune aide-soignante tendit sa main à Harleen.

- Amelia Coben. Je fais partie de l'aile Ouest, je m'occupe entre autres de Falcone.  
- Harleen Quinzel.

Elles se serrèrent la main, puis retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Tandis qu'elle passait à la pharmacie de l'hôpital pour aller donner leurs médicaments aux patients, Harleen songea à ce qu'Amelia lui avait dit. Falcone. C'était le gars qui avait la ville sous son joug il y a à peu près un an. Et partout on racontait que c'était grâce à - ou à cause de - Batman, ce justicier déchu, qu'il était à Arkham. Tout en prenant les boîtes de cachets, elle balaya du regard la salle de concert, visible grâce à une grande vitre sans teint. Des hommes vagabondaient entre les tables, d'autres se roulaient par terre. Une femme gardait les yeux ancrés sur le lustre qui pendait au plafond.

Harleen soupira. Un type qui saute la nuit de toit en toit déguisé en chauve-souris géante aurait certainement sa place à Arkham.


	3. 02 Les soucis de Miss Coben

**02 - Les soucis de Miss Coben.**

Il fut un temps où le Dr. Clarice Gow aurait été capable de maîtriser n'importe quel patient simplement par la parole. Elle n'aurait même pas eut besoin de crier, il lui aurait suffit de leur promettre une injection en plus ou un traitement par éléctrochocs, et habituellement, ils se calmaient d'eux-même en évaluant la proportion du risque encourru. Et, quand il arrivait qu'il ne puissent évaluer ce risque, le Dr. Gow leur expliquait en des termes qui, habituellement, les terrorisaient.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait gagné en âge et perdu en crédibilité face à des patients de plus en plus violents, le Dr. Gow avait excessivement besoin d'un ou deux aides-soignants à ses côtés en cas de soucis. Ce jour-là, elle était accompagnée de deux jeunes hommes particulièrement bien bâtis pour ce genre de souci.

Emmailloté dans une camisole, celui qui fut le si redouté parrain Falcone aparaissait maintenant bien affaibli dans son grand rôle. Il ne cessait de fixer le mur à côté de lui, silencieux comme si on lui avait défendu toute parole. Face à lui, le Dr. Gow tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire suivre sa thérapie, mais le manque de réaction du patient n'était pas en sa faveur.

D'un calme olympien, elle observa distraitement les notes que le Dr. Crane avait inscrites sur la feuille du patient, avant d'être démis de ses fonctions.

_Antécédents médicaux et test psychologique. Conclusions :  
1. subite psychose aiguë (cause ?)  
2. névrose avec manies _

_- préconistation d'un traitement au Largactil._

Clarice soupira tout en reportant son attention sur le patient. Il avait l'air tout à fait calme, le Largactil devait faire effet. Cependant, toute une partie de son cerveau était détruite, à cause d'une forte exposition à la fameuse toxine du Dr. Crane. Cette toxine, la moitié des gens de Gotham en avaient testé les conséquences. Mais avec une forte exposition, le cerveau se désagrégeait, et il n'y avait aucun traitement. Et Falcone ne cessait de répéter « l'épouvantail ».

_Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu fous là,_ songea Clarice en déposant ses notes sur la table à côté d'elle.

Il fallait savoir que le Dr. Elliot avait ordonné une thérapie pour Falcone, thérapie dont il ne se chargeait absolument pas, mais étant le propriétaire de l'hôpital, c'était son droit d'exiger sans assumer. C'était donc à Clarice que revenait ce privilège, bien que la raison d'une thérapie soit encore obscure. Selon Elliot, c'était parce que Falcone devait pouvoir être récupéré de son état d'abrutissement, et que justice pouvait être rendue. En gros, il voulait réparer les erreurs volontaires de Crane. Ben voyons.

Après s'être massé les yeux, Clarice fit signe aux aides-soignants, leur déclarant qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin aujourd'hui. Elle les laissa embarquer le patient, puis rédigea le compte-rendu de cette brève entrevue.

_Patient toujours neutre à chaque entrevue. Impossible d'établir un contact, le patient fui le regard. Peut-être faudrait-il abandonner la thérapie ?_

Clarice posa son stylo tout en attendant son prochain patient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Plus qu'une demi-heure de thérapie, et il serait temps pour elle d'aller déjeuner. Elle ne détestait pas son métier, cependant, il y avait des jours où elle souhaitait simplement que tout aille plus vite, pour qu'elle retrouve son foyer le plus rapidement possible. Et ce jour-là en faisait partie.

Les yeux ancrés sur sa montre, elle se figea. Il était précisément treize heure seize. Sentant le doute lui intimer l'ordre, elle fouilla dans le dossier de Falcone qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle trouva la feuille des heures à laquelle les médicaments étaient donnés. Et là, elle vit que la dernière dose de calmant lui avait été administrée à peine un quart d'heure avant l'entretien. Sentant la colère lui empourprer les joues, elle s'empara de son stylo et rajouta au compte-rendu :

_Utilisation de calmants juste avant la thérapie, cela explique le manque de réaction du patient. La thérapie ne peut continuer ainsi._

Clarice soupira pour faire évacuer la colère. Qui avait eu l'idée d'administrer des calmants au patient juste avant la thérapie ? C'était idiot. Et elle était prête à parier que c'était une idée de Crane lui-même, et que personne n'avait songé à revérifier les horaires pour les calmants.

Et soudain, une idée fleurit dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Elle farfouilla dans son dossier, et tomba sur la liste de médicaments. Largactil. C'était bien cela. Les patients atteints de psychoses aiguës étaient souvent sous Largactil, plus encore lorsqu'ils avaient des « manies », comme Falcone. Seulement, le Largactil, quand on donnait une dose correcte, servait également de calmant pour contrer l'agressivité. Et Falcone prenait des calmants en plus. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Clarice poussa un petit soupir d'effarement mélangé à l'incrédulité. Elle avait vu juste. Ce n'étaient pas des calmants qu'on lui administrait en plus.

Le tout était de découvrir ce dont il s'agissait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voyant les premiers flocons d'un hiver qui s'annonçait déjà rude descendre lentement entre les branches dénudées, Harleen leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'espère qu'il va pas neiger, j'ai pas envie de geler sur le chemin du retour.  
- T'inquiète, ça tient jamais à Gotham, répondit Amelia.

Elle fit semblant de flairer l'air tel un chien de chasse, et hocha positivement de la tête, comme pour approuver sa propre théorie, ce à quoi Harleen esquissa un sourire.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'elle était arrivée à Arkham, et depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle passait toutes ses pauses avec Amelia. Cette fille était la bouffée d'oxygène qui manquait cruellement à l'intérieur des locaux de l'hôpital. Elle gardait souvent le sourire, peu importait son état de santé ou son humeur. Souvent, elles discutaient de tout et de rien, et de beaucoup de n'importe quoi. Mais le plus clair de leur temps, elle le passait à papoter sur le boulot.

Depuis quelques temps, Amelia allait de plus en plus mal : depuis que l'un des aides-soignants chargés de l'aile Ouest avait démissionné, son travail lui avait été incombé. Si physiquement, elle tenait le choc, psychologiquement, c'était une autre affaire. Pour Harleen, il n'était pas rare de voir Amelia arriver les larmes aux yeux, tremblantes de peur. Il y avait de quoi : tous ces criminels la terrorisait. Qui n'aurait pas peur ?

- Il y a surtout ce type, là, le Joker, disait-elle lorsqu'elle trouvait à Harleen une âme de confidente, il ne bouge pas de sa chaise - de toutes façons, il y est attaché presque toute la journée - et il me parle. C'est affreux, il me menace, mais le pire c'est qu'il le fait avec un calme effrayant. Et ce sont des menaces vraiment sordides… Tu sais, j'étais dans le ferry moi aussi, je sais de quoi il est capable…

Après quoi, il lui arrivait de fondre en larmes. _Elle est au bout du rouleau_, songeait alors Harleen. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'aider.

- Bon, va falloir que j'y retourne, déclara Amelia en écrasant son mégot par-terre. On se revoit ce soir ?  
- Pas de souci. Moi, je vais m'occuper du Dr. Crane… Je pourrais en profiter pour le draguer, juste une fois, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Amelia esquissa un sourire, puis se dirigea vers la porte qui reliait les escaliers au toit. Le toit de l'hôpital avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et c'est ici que la plupart des membres du personnel venaient prendre leur pause. Par besoin d'évasion, sans doute.

Laissant Amelia se diriger vers l'aile Ouest, Harleen grimpa vite au troisième étage pour se réchauffer. L'air de plus en plus frais qui annonçait l'hiver l'avait forcée à mettre un T-shirt à manches longues sous sa tenue, et, somme toute, elle ne le regrettait pas. C'était à croire que même le chauffage était prohibé, à Arkham. Elle en arrivait même à plaindre tous les patients qui n'avaient rien à se mettre sur le dos. Une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que le Dr. Crane aurait un pull tricoté main par sa chère et tendre mère pour contrer le froid hivernal. C'était la caractéristique du fils à maman. Et Harleen tardait de voir ça.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre du Dr. Crane, elle se raidit sur place. La porte était entrouverte. Les sourcils froncés, elle porta la main à la poignée, ouvrit le panneau et se figea. Quelqu'un était penché sur Crane, lui-même allongé dans son lit, et sans camisole. Ce quelqu'un était en train de s'activer rapidement au-dessus de lui. Et ce quelqu'un, ce n'était ni son psy, ni son infirmier.

L'effet de surprise passé, Harleen osa d'une voix peu assurée :

- Que faîtes-vous ?

La personne fut visiblement aussi surprise qu'elle, car elle se retourna, dévoilant son visage féminin d'âge mûr, avec une coupe au carré sévère et les joues rondes. Il fallut un peu de temps à Harleen pour reconnaître le Dr. Gow.

- Une simple prise de sang, répondit finalement celle-ci.  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas son médecin, objecta Harley les sourcils toujours froncés.

Il y eut un long silence, comme si le Dr. Gow cherchait à trouver une excuse.

- Je vais prévenir le Dr. Elliot, commença Harleen.  
- Non, attendez, je peux tout expliquer, fit Gow en agitant les tubes de sang qu'elle avait dans les mains.  
- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent en entendant la jeune voix du Dr. Crane. Il venait de se redresser sur son matelas - et il avait un superbe pull de laine verte sur le dos - et fixait à présent Harleen de ses grands yeux perçants.

- Le Dr. Gow et moi-même avons conclu un accord, déclara-t-il sur un ton calme. Il se trouve que, étrangement, le Dr. Elliot donne aux patients atteints du même mal que moi - c'est-à-dire, psychoses entre autres - une dose de produit inconnu, qu'il fait passer pour des calmants.

Une idée passa aussitôt à travers l'esprit d'Harley : ce type est lucide. Il est loin d'être taré.

- Sous forme d'injection pour les plus violents, ou sous forme de cachet pour les autres - comme moi - nous aimerions savoir de quoi il s'agit. Vous vous y opposerez, mademoiselle Quinzel ?

Celle-ci le gratifia d'un regard perdu. Si elle les laissait faire, elle serait accusée de complicité en cas de complications. D'un autre côté, le fait que le Dr. Elliot donne l'ordre d'injecter un produit inconnu à certains patients la rendait perplexe. Enfin, d'un autre côté, ces deux-là pouvaient parfaitement lui mentir.

Harleen tenta de trouver une réponse chez Gow, mais celle-ci restait plantée à côté de Crane, interdite. Indécise, elle les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis observa l'extérieur, et enfin posa de nouveau son regard sur le duo insolite. Lui, un jeune homme à la bouille de petite garçon, elle, une femme aux longs printemps de sa jeunesse derrière elle.

- Vous désirez quelque chose en échange de votre silence ? Fit Crane après avoir observé aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

Harleen sursauta, et hocha négativement de la tête. Ce serait pire que tout, car il y aurait preuve qu'elle faisait partie de l'histoire. Dans un long soupir, elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Faîtes vite.

Le Dr. Gow ne se laissa pas prier et termina de remplir le dernier tube de sang qu'elle avait en main, avant de s'en aller en trombe de la chambre. La regardant s'éloigner, Harleen prit place au bout du lit, juste à côté de Crane. Elle songea rapidement que si jamais ils se faisaient prendre, elle pourrait prétendre ne pas les avoir vus. Oui, c'était cela.

- Excusez-moi.

Elle tourna la tête vers Crane, l'air interrogatif.

- Pourrais-je avoir à manger ?

Le jeune femme acquiesça et lui apporta le plateau qui attendait dans l'entrée. Elle le déposa juste sous le nez du jeune docteur. Elle se souvint de toutes ces fois où elle avait dû le nourrir elle-même, comme un petit enfant.

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous faîtes semblant ?  
- J'ai arrêté aujourd'hui, on va dire, avoua-t-il en s'emparant de la fourchette. Dès que j'ai arrêté les « calmants » en fait.  
- Vous avez pris vos calmants, ce matin.  
- C'est facile de tromper l'œil, madamoiselle Quinzel.  
- Appelez-moi Harley, comme tout le monde, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un soupir.

Il eut un sourire que la jeune femme préféra ne pas interpréter.

- Très bien, Harley. Appelez-moi donc Jonathan.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, bien que l'idée ne lui parut pas convaincante. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait subitement envie de se rapprocher de lui. Le fait de découvrir qu'il était sain d'esprit - ou presque - ? Ou simplement parce qu'il avait toujours été gentil, même alors qu'il était « dingue » ? Toujours est-il qu'à présent, elle arrivait à le voir comme le docteur qu'il avait jadis été. Elle l'imaginait s'occuper de patients, pratiquer une thérapie, donner des cours aux stagiaires et discuter avec le personnel médical avec la prestance du grand médecin qu'il fut. Comment un si bon médecin qui avait si bonne réputation pouvait sombrer dans une telle folie ? C'était impensable.

Harleen savait un chose : si elle devait continuer de travailler dans cet hôpital, et si elle était confrontée aux mêmes soucis qui avaient dû parsemer la route du Dr. Crane, elle ferait tout pour se couper du monde et ne pas déchoir comme il l'avait fait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harleen énumérait les patients et les médicaments qui leur étaient déstinés. Au fil des jours, elle se surprenait à compter de plus en plus vite et de manière efficace. La toute première journée avait d'ailleurs été plus qu'humiliante. Elle avait dû recalculer presque tous les cachets, et le tout sous les yeux du pharmacien et de deux infirmiers qui attendaient après elle. Mais à présent, elle avait la technique.

Elle s'empara de chaque type de médicament qu'elle mit dans un sachet différent, qu'elle marquait selon le patient, et commença à s'éloigner vers le service pédiatrie. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait traverser le couloir, elle aperçut la silhouette du Dr. Elliot se diriger vers elle. Aussitôt, elle pensa qu'il avait découvert tout ce qui se manigançait à propos de Crane - non, Jonathan -, et il venait lui annoncer son renvoi immédiat. Elle chercha le plus rapidement possible quels arguments elle pouvait trouver pour sa défense, échafauda une excuse à la va-vite et se retourna vers le Dr. Elliot.

Ce dernier affichait une mine affairée - son aspect habituel, en fait - et s'exprima avec le moins de mot possible :

- Mademoiselle… - il fit mine de chercher le nom qu'il allait annoncer, bien qu'Harleen fut à peu près sûre, à son expression, qu'il le connaissait très bien - Coben vient d'avoir un accident, je vous charge de la remplacer au niveau des patients que voici.

Plus surprise qu'autre chose, elle mit un temps considérable à remarquer le papier qu'il lui tendait. Elle finit néanmoins par le prendre, lui permettant de retourner à ses occupations. Toujours étonnée, elle le regarda s'éloigner. Il ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Qu'était-il arrivé à Amelia ? Que s'était-il passé, au juste ? Pourquoi héritait-elle de ses patients, elle et pas une autre ? Elle songeait à tout cela alors que le Dr. Elliot disparaissait totalement de sa vue. Inquiète, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la liste. Arrivée à la fin, elle frémit. Tout en bas de page, il y avait ce nom qu'elle avait redouté.

Le Joker.


	4. 03 Notre petit secret

**03 - Notre petit secret.**

A neuf heure du soir, Harleen avait vu quasiment tous les patients qui étaient sur sa nouvelle liste, et elle était épuisée. Mine de rien, le fait d'ajouter une dizaine de patients à son actif lui ajoutait également deux heures de travail. Et quelles heures ! En tout cas, l'aile Ouest ne manquait pas de divertissement.

Maintenant qu'elle en était là, sa journée presque finie, qu'elle regardait les patients dits « libres » se promener tranquillement dans le couloir, au milieu du brouhaha que les autres faisaient derrière leur porte blindées, elle se demandait seulement ce qu'il était arrivé à Amelia. Elle ne lui avait rien dit à la pause déjeuner. Se pourrait-il que ses nerfs aient lâchés d'un seul coup et qu'elle soie obligée de prendre un congé ? C'était probable, mais n'importe quelle hypothèse était également possible. Et ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle avait hérité de quelques un de ses patients. Il y avait d'autres aides-soignants, certains beaucoup plus expérimentés, et la plupart bien plus à l'aise au point de vue sociabilité qu'elle. Ou peut-être que c'était ça, justement, la raison. Un petit bizutage réservé aux nouveaux venus, allez, hop, on va s'occuper des gros mabouls hyper dangereux et on en ressort grandi ! La bonne blague…

Il était l'heure de la collecte de linge. A mi-chemin entre l'épreuve sportive et la véritable torture, le fait d'entrer dans la cellule des plus dangereux psychopathes - que le célèbre Harvey Dent avait fait incarcérer - et aller chercher leurs petites affaires qui empestaient tout une ribambelle de fluides corporels s'avéraient bien moins éprouvant que de leur donner leurs médicaments. Car en plus d'être dangereux, point intéressant, la plupart étaient franchement désagréables, vulgaires, voire pervers et dépravés. Harleen commençait sincèrement, en à peine deux heures, à comprendre ce qu'Amelia pouvait ressentir.

Poussant le chariot d'une main, son regard dévia sur le bas de la liste qu'elle tenait dans l'autre. Le Joker. Elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se rendre dans sa cellule, la seule façon dont elle devait s'en occuper se résumant à prendre son linge. Encore heureux, elle n'était pas son aide-soignante attitrée, elle avait eut le plaisir d'apprendre que ce travail était revenu à un aide-soignant plus expérimenté. Peut-être le Dr. Elliot avait-il eut pitié d'elle, ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre une telle décision. Elle n'en savait rien, et ne se posait même plus la question, trop heureuse de son sort.

Ce fut avec bien moins d'enthousiasme qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de la cellule du Joker, la numéro 505. Elle déglutit difficilement, déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

L'intérieur d'une cellule était toujours d'un sombre et terne déprimant, avec une seule fenêtre à barreaux et des murs nus et fades ; seulement, cette cellule semblait avoir été faite sur mesure, tant elle était sordide. Pour une obscure raison, un grillage séparait la chambre en deux. La lumière artificielle provenait d'une d'une ampoule nue qui pendait au plafond, et les murs s'effritaient ça et là comme si le temps s'était acharné sur cette pièce précisément. Harleen avait déjà vu des pièces similaires au même étage, mais jamais aussi mal entretenues.

Collé au mur du fond, un lit rudimentaire semblait vissé au sol, et, juste devant, le Joker était assis sur une chaise elle-même vissée au sol. Paré d'une camisole de force, visiblement attaché par les chevilles au mur du fond, il devait s'être assoupi dans cette pose, car elle ne voyait de son visage qu'une touffe de cheveux ondulés et crasseux d'un blond vert suspect qui pendaient dans le vide, la tête baissée sur le tissus de la camisole.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se réveille pour se diriger vers l'armoire, qu'elle ouvrit le plus discrètement possible - bien qu'elle ne put empêcher un grincement sinistre s'en échapper. Elle observa rapidement les vêtements, puis s'empara du sac de linge sale. Rapidement, elle se retourna. En voyant les yeux du Joker braqués sur elle, elle sursauta si vivement qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri et le sac qui se vida de son contenu.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Habituellement, les femmes se présentent avant de m'enlever mes vêtements.

Figée de surprise, et peut-être même de peur, elle se contenta de le regarder. Si le Dr. Crane était mignon avec sa bouille de gosse, ce type avait le mérite d'être un bel homme tout droit sortit d'une pub d'anti-rides pour femme - mais si, vous savez, le type pas vraiment d'une beauté éblouissante mais possédant un charme non négligeable, qui prend toujours la fille dans ses bras d'une façon romantique à la fin de le pub, comme pour lui montrer que sans les rides, il l'aime encore plus.

Baigné par la lumière de l'ampoule, le Joker affichait un visage fatigué. Sur son front tombaient de longues mèches emmêlés de ses cheveux, qui étaient visiblement bruns à la base. Deux yeux en amandes à l'iris noisette, soulignés de poches qui confirmaient sa fatigue surplombaient un nez aquilin et à la base large. Cependant, ce qui surprenait le plus dans son visage, et Harleen ne devait pas être la seule à être choquée, c'était sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient fines, presque trop étroites pour un homme, et surtout, les commissures marquaient le début de grandes cicatrices qui s'arrêtaient au milieu de la joue, donnant l'impression qu'il souriait sans cesse. Elle l'avait déjà vu en vidéo - celle qu'il avait envoyée à GCN - et également en photo, lors de son arrestation, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu sans maquillage.

- Je…, entama Harleen sans le lâcher des yeux, je suis l'aide-soignante qui remplace Amelia. Je m'appelle Harleen Quinzel.

Le ton de sa voix avait quelque chose de pathétique, et elle s'en voulut presque. Le Joker sembla considérer la présentation un instant, à laquelle il répliqua :

- C'est donc vous, Harleen Quinzel. Votre réputation vous précède, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine surprise qu'elle affichait.

Toujours impressionnée par cet homme, elle réussit néanmoins à bouger et commença à ramasser les affaires qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Mieux valait ne rien répondre et s'en aller rapidement d'ici.

- Vous savez que vous êtes la seule du personnel à avoir un casier judiciaire ?

Harleen se figea de nouveau. Elle resta un instant accroupie, à contempler un pantalon étendu sur le sol, n'osant pas relever la tête. Puis, dans un élan de courage, elle se redressa et croisa le regard du Joker. Il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder depuis le début.

- Je discute beaucoup avec mon psy, vous savez ? continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Un type charmant. Tellement charmant que c'est gerbant. Il vous trouve très mignonne, qu'il m'a dit. Et, hmmm… il m'a dit que vous aviez un casier judiciaire. Il a ajouté que c'était une erreur de jeunesse, avec conduite en état d'ivresse, tout ça.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel ils ne cessèrent de s'observer. Le Joker reprit :

- Je n'y crois pas.

Harleen sursauta. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, tandis que le Joker souriait, visiblement content de sa réaction. D'une petite voix, la jeune femme demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que…  
- Le simple fait qu'il sache exactement de quoi il s'agit. Habituellement, quand on commet des erreurs dans sa jeunesse et qu'on veut retrouver une vie normale, on évite de les exposer aussi facilement. A moins que ça ne soit pour masquer quelque chose de plus gros… vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

La jeune femme déglutit et, replaçant une de ses boucles blondes, elle ramassa le reste du linge et commença à s'éloigner.

- Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

La prévision l'empêcha de lâcher de nouveau le sac qu'elle avait à la main. Dans un tremblement, elle posa le sac à côté de la porte, qu'elle ferma. Puis, elle se retourna vers le Joker, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Ce que je veux ? Eh bien, euh… Bon, écoutez, je suis enfermé dans une cellule parce que je suis soi-disant cinglé, j'ai rien à faire de ma journée si ce n'est tourner en rond, alors, sincèrement, un petit brin de causette ne me ferait pas de mal. Surtout si c'est avec une compatriote, hum vous voyez, une meurtrière.

- Je ne suis pas une meurtrière.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'indique votre réaction.

Harleen ne sut quoi répondre. Elle balaya la salle du regard, et trouva une chaise dans un coin, qu'elle amena devant le grillage qui la séparait du Joker, puis elle prit place.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.  
- Laissez-moi deviner… Et ne me soufflez pas la réponse, hein ?

Il attendit. Sans doute voulait-il qu'elle lui assurât qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. _Ce type est dingue_, songea-t-elle. _Pas étonnant qu'il soit ici_.

- C'était votre père ?  
- Non.  
- Votre mère alors ?

Elle hocha négativement de la tête. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Cela ne le regardait absolument pas. Cependant, elle avait peur. Peur que quelqu'un d'autre le découvre. Peut-être qu'en faisant ce qu'il désirait, elle arriverait à le faire promettre de ne rien dire. Et elle éviterait son licenciement.

- Votre frère ?  
- Je suis fille unique.

Le Joker afficha une mine pensive. Visiblement, pour lui, il n'y avait que les proches à qui on pouvait avoir une « raison » d'ôter la vie.

- Un camarade de classe ?

Au silence qui suivit, Harleen vit dans les yeux du Joker qu'il savait qu'il avait vu juste. Dans un petit sourire, il balança la tête en arrière avant de la remettre bien en face de Harleen.

- D'accord, je vois le tableau. Vous viviez dans un petit village sympatoche où tout le monde se connaît. Le hic, c'est que vous aviez une particularité. Le genre de truc qui dérange, que personne aime. Et ça se faisait ressentir. Alors tous les gosses de votre âge vous détestaient. Et puis, un jour, vous en avez eut ras-le-bol, et vous avez eut envie de faire comme tous ces petits ados paumés qui viennent dans leur lycée les bras chargés d'armes à feu et d'explosifs et qui tuent tous le monde. Le problème, huuuum, c'est que ça n'a pas marché, pas vrai ?

Pendant toute sa tirade, la main que Harleen avait posée sur sa propre joue dégringola lentement pour pendre mollement à son poignet. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur et sa bouche s'était ouverte de quelques millimètres. Il avait vu juste. Mais comment avait-il fait ? L'instant d'avant, il ne connaissait même pas l'identité de la personne tuée.

- C'était à prévoir, répliqua-t-il à la question inaudible. Lorsqu'on est ado, et qu'on tue un autre ado qui a en commun avec nous le simple fait d'être du même lycée, c'est que souvent la tuerie se passe au lycée en question. Et qui dit lycée dit autres ados qui sont sans doute comme celui visé. Seulement, vous, mademoiselle Quinzel, vous avez loupé votre coup, je me trompe ? Ça se voit à votre façon d'être. Vous êtes quelqu'un de complexé, introverti et anxieux.  
- Et c'est censé vous renseigner sur quoi ?

Elle avait enfin parlé, enfin délié cette langue qui refusait de répondre depuis le début. Était-elle si facile à percer au grand jour ? Qu'avait-elle de si commun pour qu'un taré comme lui arrive à la comprendre si bien ?

- Sur votre état d'esprit, mademoiselle Quinzel. Vous avez loupé votre coup, vous avez tué un gamin, et en vous rendant compte de ce que vous veniez de faire, vous avez paniqué. Par la suite, tout le monde vous a détesté, même vos propres parents. Oh, bien sûr, vous avez fait quelques années de prison, mais ça n'a rien changé à la donne. En grandissant dans un environnement où tout le monde vous hait, où vous perdez toutes vos chances professionnellement parlant à cause de la prison et où vous ne pouvez même plus compter sur vos parents… Vous êtes devenue cette femme que personne ne remarque, oubliée de tous et en grand manque affectif.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle le savait, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait que l'ignorer volontairement. Si elle brisait ce fameux masque soigneusement édifié par ses soins, elle perdait toute chance de s'en sortir un jour.

Le Joker sourit, et demanda d'une traite :

- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?

Harleen déglutit et, calmement, répondit :

- Parce que ça n'a rien de drôle.  
- C'est vous qui le dîtes.

Interloquée, elle lui lança un regard choqué. Dans un grand sourire narquois, il continua :

- Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. C'est ce qui sépare le peuple de ceux qui commettent des meurtres. Par exemple, si vous vous dîtes que vous avez tué quelqu'un mais qu'au fond c'est pas bien grave car il a fait bien pire que la mort, vous pouvez vivre avec.

Il se pencha sur le grillage, et dit sur un ton de conspirateur :

- Vous savez, la plupart des gens de cette planète méritent plus d'une fois la mort. Mais qui s'en chargerait, si nous, les tueurs, n'étions pas là ? La justice de ce monde est inutile.  
- Vous êtes dingue, fit soudainement Harleen les yeux écarquillées.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir se lever qu'il s'était déjà collé au grillage d'un air menaçant. Mais pas menaçant comme s'il allait lui casser la figure, menaçant comme s'il allait lui faire subir toutes les horreurs qu'un sociopathe peut imaginer. Sur un ton très calme, et avec un visage impassible, il répondit :

- Je ne suis pas dingue. C'est faux.

Harleen, qui avait sursauté en le voyant se redresser, hocha positivement de la tête, comme si elle était d'accord avec lui. Seulement, ce geste tenait plus du réflexe que de la véritable entente. Sans la lâcher des yeux, le Joker se rassit et, après un silence, fit :

- Que pensez-vous de la Justice, mademoiselle Quinzel ?

Harleen ne répondit rien, les yeux braqués sur lui. Elle était terrorisée. N'observant aucune réaction, le Joker soupira.

- Bon, prenons la chose dans l'autre sens… Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois encore en vie, mademoiselle Quinnzel ?  
- Parce que la Justice vous a jugé cinglé, répondit Harleen malgré ses tremblements.  
- Et pourquoi la justice m'a-t-elle jugé ? Je veux dire, hummm, pourquoi ai-je eu droit au jugement, alors que si je ne m'étais pas fait attrapé, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit, mmmh ? Vous le savez ?

Harleen haussa les épaules. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une réponse, sinon Dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui arriverait. Dieu. Voilà une réponse.

- Parce que la Justice fait le travail d'un Dieu incompétent.

Le Joker l'observa avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire. Un rire affreux, suraigu et par-dessus tout déplacé. Lorsqu'il se calma, il répliqua :

- Un… Dieu… incompétant… Bon, admettons. Mais dans ce cas… je ne dirais pas incompétent, mademoiselle Quinzel. La justice croit faire le travail qu'un Dieu immatériel ne _peut_ pas faire. Mais en fait, Dieu serait plutôt du genre à détester ceux qui font son boulot, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- Je crois que, si Dieu il y a, il aime toutes ces créatures, et que même les cinglés en font partie.  
- Dieu ? Il n'aime ni ne déteste personne. Il nous ignore et nous laisse faire, et c'est bien pour cela que l'humain se sent obligé de faire établir une justice et d'imposer des limites. Avez-vous déjà vu des bêtes sauvages se juger entre elles, mademoiselle Quinzel ? Avez-vous déjà vu, mettons, un loup se faire juger puis emprisonner sous prétexte qu'il avait tué son prochain ? Non, mademoiselle Quinzel. Il n'y a que l'être humain qui soit assez arrogant pour oser prétendre qu'il transmet la parole de Dieu dans ses actes.

Harleen ne répondit rien. Malgré elle, malgré cette terreur que cet homme lui inspirait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée et admirative. Il lui parlait tout naturellement, comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis toujours, et elle se souvenait des plans qu'il avait organisés pour la destruction des gens de Gotham. Ça relevait du génie. Ce type, aussi taré pouvait-il être, était un génie. Et c'était sans doute le plus effrayant.

- Et sincèrement, regardez-vous.

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête vers lui. Il attendait tranquillement, comme si elle était censée répondre quelque chose. Elle osa un « que voulez-vous dire ? » sur le même ton que si elle venait de se faire réprimander et qu'elle tentait tout pour échapper à un quelconque courroux. Ce qui sembla amuser le Joker.

- Je veux dire, vous croyez sincèrement que, si Dieu il y a comme vous dîtes, il aime toutes ses créatures ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi certaines d'entre elles auraient bien plus de chance que les autres ? Pourquoi l'être humain serait doté d'une arrogance qui le pousse à se croire supérieur aux autres espèces ? Pourquoi, si Dieu porte tout son amour à tous les êtres vivants, pourquoi y a-t-il tant d'inégalité sur Terre ? Pourquoi avoir implanté la vie dans des endroits invivables, et laisser pourrir le peuple tandis que d'autres ont de quoi se faire une piscine pleine de pognon, mmmmmh ?

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de le fixer, comme elle le faisait depuis le début. Elle était fascinée, en même temps qu'elle était terrifiée.

- Je vais vous le dire, moi. Parce que Dieu se contente de créer, et après c'est au tour de ses progénitures de faire tourner le monde. Dieu n'a aucun autre pouvoir que celui de créer, il ne vous viendra pas en aide lorsque vous serez dans une mauvaise passe. C'est aux Hommes, entre autres, de se débrouiller pour vivre et faire ce qu'ils désirent. Et vous n'êtes pas une exception.

Dans un geste que beaucoup de femmes auraient sans doute pris pour une invitation à la débauche, le Joker passa une langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Vous auriez pu faire comme la plupart de ces petits ados déprimés et vous couper du monde ou même attenter à votre vie. Mais vous avez décidé de passer à l'action. Dans un sens, c'est plus courageux que de se taillader les veines, mais dans un autre, comme on inculque à nos jeunes que tuer, c'est mal, on vous a accusé de vous êtres vengée. Seulement, regardez bien. On vous juge parce que vous tuer. Mais juge-t-on les petits cons qui vous ont causé du tort ? Non. Parce qu'on estime que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il marqua une pause, puis poursuivit :

- Vous êtes une idiote, mademoiselle Quinzel. Vous avez passé le reste de votre vie à regretter, à vous morfondre, à penser que tout serait bien mieux maintenant si vous n'aviez jamais existé. Après tout, tout le monde vous déteste, non ? Pourquoi continuer à aimer son prochain, si on n'a pas d'amour en retour ?

Il fallait qu'il arrête. Il fallait qu'il se taise, qu'il cesse. Elle tenta d'une petite voix inaudible un « arrêtez » peu autoritaire. Elle ne sut même pas s'il l'avait entendu, car il reprit sur un ton compatissant et en même temps moqueur :

- Vous êtes un être méprisable, mademoiselle Quinnzel. Même avec votre naïveté, votre gentillesse et votre manque de confiance en vous, malgré le fait que vous soyez toute à l'écoute des autres, ceux qui vous entourent vous détestent. Tout le monde vous prend pour la fille simplette qui n'a aucun souci dans sa vie, puisque de toutes façons elle n'en parle jamais. Et, quand vous osez vous affirmer, quand vous refusez quelque chose, vous en sortez encore plus déprimée, non ? Parce que c'est de votre faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devait reprendre son souffle, apparemment. De son côté, Harleen faisait les plus grands efforts pour ne pas laisser échapper de larmes. Il devait arrêter, sinon elle allait craquer.

- Vous devriez vous reprendre en main. Agir au lieu de vous couper du monde, comme vous l'avez fait étant adolescente. Pourquoi ne pas laisser lentement agoniser tous ceux qui vous on détruite ? Pourquoi ne pas cesser de les écouter et de les aider ? Oh, je vois… Vous pensez sans doute que si vous arrêtez, ils ne vous aimeront plus. Regardez les choses en face, même maintenant, ils ne vous aiment p…

Il se stoppa, mais Harleen ne sut si c'était par surprise ou parce qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait. Elle sentait les larmes salées rouler lentement sur ses joues, elle sentait sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux la piquer. Cependant, elle ne se cacha pas. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait, la voir souffrir ? Sans doute comme il l'avait fait avec Amelia. Alors elle ne cilla pas, le regarda alors que sa vue se brouillait de larmes, le vit froncer les sourcils. Cependant, ce fut elle la plus surprise lorsqu'il soupira bruyamment avant de dire :

- Oh, voyons ! Vous n'allez vous mettre à pleurer, si ? Bon sang, c'est pitoyable, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence. Vous préférez souffrir que de vous soulager de tout ça. Enfin, je comprends, que serait le monde sans quelques masochistes ? Mais, personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Vous voulez que je vous dise, d'ailleurs ?

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il approchait son visage du grillage, puis il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

- Vous me rappelez ma mère. Mais ne vous offusquez pas, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils, j'adorais ma mère. Elle aussi, elle était faible, exactement comme vous.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- C'est l'heure de vos calmants, monsieur J…

Les yeux toujours ancrés sur le Joker, Harleen comprit au silence qui suivit que cette intrusion allait lui causer des soucis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? poursuivit la voix masculine derrière elle.

D'un geste discret, elle essuya ses larmes et se leva. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle trouva l'aide-soignant attitré du Joker, un homme dans la fleur de l'âge qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, vraisemblablement arrêté dans son élan par la surprise. Elle désigna le sac de linge et lui expliqua rapidement la raison de sa venue ici. Après un petit sermon comme quoi elle ne devait pas s'attarder dans les cellules, Harleen s'empara du sac et commença à sortir.

Cependant, au moment où elle allait passer la porte, la voix du Joker l'appela.

- Mademoiselle Quinzel ?

Elle tourna la tête, l'air un peu perdue. Le Joker lui fit un grand sourire, mais pas comme ceux qu'il esquissait avant ; un large sourire qui aurait pu figurer sur une photo de star, un sourire sincère et peut-être même chaleureux si la situation s'y prêtait.

- Cette entrevue, là. C'est notre petit secret.

Et, étrangement, elle fut directement sous le charme.


	5. 04 Un jour plein de surprises

Un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews, qui me donnent du courage pour continuer à écrire.  
La suite est en cours.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**04 - Un jour plein de surprises.**

Muette de stupeur, Harleen restait immobile devant la réception, les yeux fixés sur le morceau de papier entre ses mains. Elle le tourna et le retourna, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une mauvaise blague, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien. Une belle écriture - trop belle pour un médecin - avait inscrit noir sur blanc :

_Mlle Quinzel, vous serez à partir d'aujourd'hui en charge du patient de la chambre 505 de l'aile Ouest._

Dr. Elliot.

Elle déglutit. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien du patient de la chambre 505. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec lui. A chaque fois qu'elle venait chercher son linge, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire la causette. Bien entendu, un patient normal l'aurait tout de suite agacée, et même si elle serait restée par politesse, elle n'aurait pas apprécié ces petites discussions.

Cependant, avec le Joker, c'était différent. Qu'avait-il de plus ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir la nausée quand elle était avec lui ? Elle ne le savait pas réellement. Peut-être parce qu'il s'intéressait à sa personne, et qu'il arrivait toujours à si bien la cerner.

Oh, bien sûr, il était parfois plus que désagréable, mais il se voulait réaliste. Lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle était une idiote ou qu'elle avait raté sa vie, il trouvait toujours des arguments pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Elle ne le croyait pas forcément, mais il y mettait tant de conviction qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter à chaque fois.  
Elle continuait de fixer le papier. Pour quel motif, grâce à quel moyen le Dr. Elliot avait-il jugé bon de lui affecter le Joker ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour devoir supporter ces injures continuelles, même fondées et réalistes - surtout fondées et réalistes, en fait - ?

Calmement, elle se pencha vers la réceptionniste et demanda :

- Euh, excusez-moi, mais… c'est bien le docteur Elliot qui a écrit ça ?

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la réceptionniste, pendue au téléphone, la toisa d'un regard si agacé que la jeune femme se redressa subitement sur elle-même.

- C'est marqué dessus, non ? Fit-elle en posa la main sur le combiné.  
- Ah, euh oui… excusez-moi.  
_  
Alors ne me dérange pas quand je bosse, idiote ! _Devait penser la fille qui retourna dans sa conversation téléphonique.  
Harleen secoua la tête. Voilà qu'elle recommençait avec ses idées stupides. Ces entrevues avec le Joker avaient fait remonter de vieux souvenirs, d'une époque où elle croyait que chaque personne avec qui elle parlait se faisait une idée d'elle juste à cause d'une gaffe ou d'un geste déplacé. Mais elle avait comprit depuis qu'elle avait tort. Les gens ne se faisaient pas d'idées sur elle, ils ne fixaient leur attention sur sa personne que lorsqu'elle était là, et après ils l'oubliaient, ne s'en rappelant que lors d'une pause où les commérages allaient bon train. Ce qu'elle, elle avait toujours eut du mal à faire. Si quelqu'un avait été gentil ou désagréable avec elle, le souvenir de cette personne était capable de la hanter des jours durant.

Dans un profond soupir, Harleen regarda sa montre. Dix heures du matin, l'heure à laquelle elle arrivait presque tous les jours. Il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant de s'occuper du Joker comme d'un bébé - car évidement, sa camisole l'empêcherait de manger et de s'occuper durant sa journée ; tandis que son interdiction formelle de sortir seul de sa cellule obligerait Harleen à l'emmener aux douches, dans la salle de concert et à le promener quand il le désirerait. Et elle sentait qu'elle allait s'amuser comme une petite folle, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Sa première réaction fut d'aller à la pharmacie pour demander les calmants des patients qu'elle allait voir. Cependant, tandis que le pharmacien cherchait, Harleen se souvint de ce que le Dr. Crane et le Dr. Gow manigançaient. Ou plutôt, ce qu'ils cherchaient à savoir sur les manigances du Dr. Elliot. Les deux derniers jours, elle avait dû donner les cachets au Dr. Crane, et il s'était arrangé pour les « perdre » sans que personne n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas faire croire qu'il les prenait, non. Il voulait montrer, à son infirmière entre autres, que, en cessant tout « calmants », il redevenait peu à peu lucide. Naturellement, il savait tout aussi bien que le Dr. Gow qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il fut, que sa toxine avait détruit partiellement ses cellules cérébrales. Mais au moins, maintenant, il s'en rendrait compte.

Elle eut une sorte de blocage lorsque le pharmacien lui tendit les calmants, et ne s'en empara qu'après un petit moment de réflexion, et sous le regard incendiaire du type. Bien entendu, comme Crane disait qu'il perdait ses comprimés, tout le monde rejetait la faute sur Harleen. Après tout, ne devait-elle pas être à ses côtés et vérifier qu'il prenait bien ses cachets ? Et comme à chaque fois, il ne les prenait pas, elle devait trouver une excuse bidon qui la faisait passer pour une idiote - « Je devais aller aux toilettes », « Il m'avait assuré qu'il les prendrait », « C'est pas possible, j'ai juste détourné le regard une minute, et… ».

Elle passa rapidement dans la section pédiatrie - où la plupart des gosses étaient réveillés et faisaient un boucan monstre - puis se dirigea vers la chambre du Dr. Crane. Doucement, elle poussa la porte pour ne pas la faire grincer, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour Jonathan, j'espère que vous vous sentez d'attaque pour perdre vos…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, les yeux ancrés sur la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Devant elle, face contre terre, le Dr. Crane gisait dans ce qui était vraisemblablement son propre sang. Dans un cri de panique, Harleen se précipita vers lui et le redressa. Il était encore conscient. Tremblant de partout, les yeux entrouverts, ses poignets étaient sévèrement entaillés, et il remuait de la tête tout en soufflant : « chauve-souris… épouvantail… » et quelques autres mots qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Tout en hurlant au secours, Harleen s'empara des draps et les pressa contre les plaies sanguinolentes du jeune homme. Elle eut un regard pour la camisole qui gisait à terre. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais il avait réussi à s'en défaire.  
N'ayant d'yeux que pour le pauvre fou, elle entendit plusieurs personnes débarquer dans la chambre, vraisemblablement en pleine panique. Un des infirmiers se pencha sur elle :

- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle.

L'autre infirmier la poussa d'un coup d'épaule, prit le pouls du Dr. Crane et gueula à son compère qu'il fallait l'emmener d'urgence au bloc. Dans la précipitation, les deux types l'embarquèrent sans civière et se ruèrent vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Encore choquée, Harleen resta un instant à contempler le sol et ses propres mains ensanglantés, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau lui dicte de tout nettoyer et remettre en ordre, ce qu'elle commença à faire. Elle prit une éponge et frotta, longtemps, sans s'arrêter.

Le Dr Crane devait mariner dedans depuis un moment, pour qu'il y ait une telle quantité. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait à faire à du sang sur le sol, elle ne comptait même plus les patients qui arrivaient avec une plaie sanguinolente, à l'époque où elle travaillait à l'hôpital de Denver, et même si elle n'avait pas à la nettoyer, cela ne la gênait pas. Parce qu'il n'y en avait jamais une très grande quantité.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait autant de sang. La première fois, c'était dans sa salle de classe, au lycée, après qu'elle ait appuyé sur la détente. Ce souvenir la hantait souvent. Elle se rappelait de sa surprise lorsque le coup était partie, de la surprise qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de ce gamin, de son corps qui avait chuté en arrière et de son sang qui s'était lentement répandu. Il n'avait pas survécu, et souvent, en rêve, elle revoyait son visage se pencher sur elle, et la désigner avec un regard accusateur. C'était de sa faute, il fallait qu'elle le sache.

Elle préféra ne plus y penser et se concentrer sur sa tâche. Lorsqu'elle eut à peu près fini, elle s'empara des draps couverts de sang. Elle commençait à sortir de la pièce, quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme au teint miel et aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le Dr. Matsuyama, le pédopsychiatre qui venait compléter le trio des psy de l'hôpital. Il avait les mains couvertes de sang, comme elle.

- C'est vous qui l'avez retrouvé ? Interrogea-t-il d'emblée.  
- Retrouvé qui ? Fit-elle encore sous le choc.  
- Le docteur Crane. J'étais dans le coin, c'est moi qui vient de me charger de l'opération.

Dans un soupir, la jeune femme balbutia un timide « oui » tout en baissant les yeux. Étrangement, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se faire sermonner.

- Il peut vous dire merci, vous lui avez sauvé la vie, répliqua le psychiatre.  
- Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Il y eut un léger silence, puis elle reprit :

- Il était sans camisole quand je l'ai trouvé. Et le souci, c'est que c'est moi qui lui ai mise, la veille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Quelle mine épouvantable. Vous êtes sûre que vous dormez assez, mademoiselle Quinzel ?

Harleen alla fermer la porte de la cellule et se tourna vers le Joker, une assiette à la main.

- J'ai eu une matinée éprouvante.  
- Un sermon incendiaire de la part du Dr. Elliot, je suppose ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

- J'imagine que vous vous êtes encore laissée faire. Vous avez courbé les épaules, baissé la tête et attendu que la tempête passe. Vous êtes vraiment pathétique, ma pauvre. Pourquoi vous ne lui foutez pas votre poing dans la figure, par exemple ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, puis ouvrit la porte de la grille. Ce fut plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle s'imaginait bien tremblante de peur devant ce type, tentant de surmonter cette épreuve tout en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Heureusement, les infirmiers qui l'avaient précédée avaient jugé utile d'attacher solidement le Joker au siège au fond de sa cellule, siège qui ressemblait étrangement à une chaise électrique, les électrodes en moins.

Tout en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus tranquille possible - il ne fallait pas montrer à ce taré qu'il avait un tel impact sur elle - Harleen prit une chaise qu'elle posa juste en face du Joker. Ce dernier observa un instant l'assiette qui lui était présentée et fit une grimace comme s'il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Sincèrement, ça vous arrive de penser une seule seconde à l'état de santé du type qui a déclaré ces trucs comestibles ?  
- Vous n'aimez pas les choux de Bruxelles ? demanda Harleen en détaillant l'assiette comme si elle avait été radioactive.  
- Qui aime les choux de Bruxelles ? A part quelques masos dans votre genre, je veux dire.

Harleen haussa les épaules d'un air de dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce qui sembla agacer le Joker.

- Vous n'êtes pas très causante, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Un de vos patients a fait dans son froc et tout le monde vous a montré du doigt pour dire que c'était de votre faute ?  
- Pourquoi ?

Le Joker haussa un sourcil. Il fit mine de regarder ailleurs durant un laps de temps, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Harleen.

- Nous sommes passés à une autre conversation sans que je m'en rende compte ? Les médocs doivent vraiment me déglinguer les neurones.  
- Pourquoi vous avez demandé au Dr. Elliot à ce que je m'occupe de vous ?

Avec un grand sourire, il prit l'air le plus faussement surpris qu'il pu.

- Mais voyons, comment avez-vous deviné ? En supposant qu'Elliot ne vous ai rien dit, cela voudrait dire… mais c'est bien sûr ! Vous avez utilisé vos méninges, et vous avez trouvé ! Bravo, là, vous venez de me prouver que vous êtes un peu moins stupide que vous en avez l'air.

Les yeux braqués sur le Joker, Harleen ne posa pas sa question une autre fois. Ce dernier la dévisagea avec un sourire, puis continua :

- Pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être parce que vous êtes mignonne ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de rire.  
- Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Sceptique, la jeune femme ne bougea pas un instant. Elle observa le Joker, son visage étrangement creusé de rides d'expression à un si jeune âge, son sourire qui avait quelque chose de malsain à cause de ses cicatrices, ses yeux sombres et braqués sur elle. Et plus elle le regardait, plus elle songeait qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise la vérité ?

S'il avait pût, elle savait qu'il aurait approché son visage d'elle, car elle le vit passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, chose qu'il faisait assez souvent.

- C'est parce que vous êtes celle qui me ressemble le plus.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Harleen avait froncé les sourcils et entrouvert la bouche. Non, bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas comme lui, sinon elle serait à sa place, en train d'attendre que son aide-soignant lui donne de quoi manger. Elle était certaine que, ce coup-ci, il avait tort.

Seulement, elle repensa à son adolescence. A cette journée maudite où elle avait eut l'idée la plus idiote de sa vie. Elle songea au visage du garçon sur lequel elle avait tiré. Puis elle songea à elle-même, les mains tremblantes sur l'arme à feu. Et soudain, à sa place, elle vit le Joker, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et une satisfaction lisible dans le regard.

Il avait raison. Ils étaient semblables. La seule chose qui les différenciaient, c'était sa façon à elle de toujours avoir des remords et d'encaisser les moqueries des autres en signe de « pénitence ».

- Bon, et si vous me donniez à manger au lieu de rester plantée comme une potiche à me regarder ? Je dois avouer que la viande me fait envie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'elle passa au vestiaire pour se changer ce soir-là, Harleen était épuisée, aussi bien sur le point physique que sur le point psychologique. Le Dr. Crane était stabilisé et ne courrait plus aucun danger - bien que la raison exacte pour laquelle il avait souhaité mettre un terme à sa vie reste encore obscure - et le Joker prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler des souvenirs dont elle aurait préféré oublier l'existence. C'était à croire que ces deux-là s'étaient passé le mot pour l'éreinter.  
Et, encore mieux, l'après-midi en compagnie du Joker avait été un véritable délice. Celui-ci avait tenu à ce qu'ils se baladent dans les locaux d'Arkham, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et décide de retourner dans sa cellule, dans laquelle ils étaient restés tous les deux durant la fin de l'après-midi. Autant dire une journée faite d'adorables évènements.

Elle allait prendre ses vêtements, lorsque quelqu'un fit irruption dans le vestiaire. Croyant au démarrage qu'il s'agissait d'autres aides-soignantes ou infirmières, Harleen ne réagit pas tout de suite. Cependant, quand elle aperçut le visage anguleux du Dr. Elliot se planter devant elle, elle sursauta vivement avant de porter un bras devant son soutien-gorge. Elle lança un tel regard au Dr. Elliot qu'elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver - ou plutôt de cauchemarder. L'homme fronça les sourcils, puis sembla regarder ailleurs, vaguement gêné, avant de dire :

- C'est le Joker qui m'a demandé à ce que vous soyez chargée de lui.  
- Je sais, répliqua Harleen d'une voix tremblante.  
- Si j'ai respecté son choix, c'est pour la thérapie. Sinon, vous imaginez bien que je ne laisserai pas une débutante s'occuper d'un tel malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Tout ça pour vous dire - il ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux - qu'avec ce patient, les erreurs ne sont pas permises. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
- Oui… oui, je pense.

Elle détestait la façon dont il la regardait. Elle se sentait épiée, comme passée au rayon X. Mais elle ne pouvait lui faire aucune remarque : elle avait déjà bien trop gaffé dans la journée comme ça.

- J'espère que je n'aurais pas à vous le redire. Rentrez vite chez vous, il vaut mieux ne pas trop traîner dehors à cette heure là.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'en retourna comme il était venu. Encore effarée par cette soudaine intrusion, elle ne recommença à s'habiller qu'après avoir reprit ses esprits. Voilà que le Dr. Elliot se mettait aussi à agir bizarrement. Harleen soupira tout en enfilant son haut, puis sa veste. Elle fit un signe de la main au réceptionniste de nuit - bien plus aimable que celle de jour - et sortit lentement de l'hôpital. Dehors, il neigeait à gros flocons, et contrairement à ce qu'Amelia lui avait dit il y a trois jours, cette neige avait l'air de tenir. Harleen soupira, et de la vapeur sortit de sa bouche. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée.


	6. 05 L'impardonnable crime du Dr Elliot

**05 - L'impardonnable crime du Dr. Elliot**

- Tu n'imagines pas la frayeur que j'ai eue en apprenant ce qui s'était passé ! fit Iris Crane, un sanglot dans la voix. Tu es un idiot, Johny !

Harleen leva les yeux du dossier du Dr. Crane qu'elle avait dans les mains, et coula un regard au jeune homme assis sur son lit, emmailloté dans une camisole. Il gardait les yeux ancrés sur sa mère, mais la façon dont il la regardait indiquait qu'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il regardait les infirmières et son propre psy de la même façon, et Harleen avait appris à reconnaître ces instants simplement en l'entendant marmonner quelques « oui » pendant la conversation.

Lorsque Mme Crane jugea qu'elle avait fini, elle se pencha sur son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle salua Harleen, la gratifia d'un visage qui semblait vouloir dire « Ne touche pas à mon fils adoré » et se retira.

Le Dr. Crane était l'un des rares patients dit « dangereux » - bien que le seul danger qu'il pouvait constituer était celui de se taillader les veines - qui pouvait recevoir une visite dans sa propre chambre. Seulement, les visites quotidiennes de sa mère se déroulaient toujours de manière inopinée - souvent aux heures d'affluences, comme ce jour-là à dix-neuf heures - et souvent, les aides-soignants et les infirmiers devaient rester dans la même pièce à attendre que la visite se termine, et assister aux élans d'amour maternel de Mme Crane. Ce qui n'était pas en faveur du Dr. Crane.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Harleen déposa le dossier sur la table et s'empara du bandage et des compresses. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'approcha du Dr. Crane.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ne pas écouter votre mère, Jonathan, fit-elle en commençant à enlever la camisole.  
- Vous savez, ça fait trente-deux ans que je l'écoute, je commence à saturer.

Tandis qu'elle faisait passer la blouse par la tête du Dr. Crane comme on enlève le pull d'un petit enfant, Harleen se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Trente-deux ans. Il était de trois ans son aîné. Et pourtant, il paraissait avoir à peine vingt ans. Bien que déroutée, elle n'en fit pas part et se concentra sur son travail.

Sous sa camisole, Jonathan Crane portait un T-Shirt à manches courtes, de telle sorte que les grands bandages qui recouvraient les poignets étaient bien visibles. Tranquillement, Harleen s'assit à côté de lui et commença à lui ôter le tissu enroulé autour de ses plaies.

- C'est vous qui m'avez trouvé, non ? demanda-t-il en observant la jeune femme s'affairer.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Je devrais vous dire merci.  
- Si vous voulez.

Harleen fit une grimace en découvrant l'articulation meurtrie de longues entailles en pleine cicatrisation, dont certaines recousues. Il avait d'ailleurs dû se les faire avec un morceau du miroir qu'il avait brisé au préalable, d'après ce que lui avait dit le Dr. Elliot lors de son sermon. Tout en plaçant une nouvelle compresse, Harleen reprit :

- Vous devriez plutôt me haïr, vu que vous désiriez mourir.  
- Sans doute, oui. Seulement, je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne me rappelle pas m'avoir fait ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais essayé de me suicider, d'ailleurs.

Harleen leva les yeux vers lui.

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ce n'est pas la première fois.  
- Je sais. Je ne me l'explique pas.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en terminant le pansement. Elle le voyait, là, sain d'esprit, et se demandait s'il ne lui mentait pas. S'il avait été dans cet état de lucidité lors de sa tentative de suicide, il était également capable de mentir et prétexter la démence. Seulement, Harleen se demanda ce qu'il pouvait gagner à se suicider, s'il avait en effet été sensé.

Dans un soupir, elle allait s'attaquer à l'autre poignet lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage inquiet du Dr. Gow. Elle referma rapidement la porte derrière elle, et ne s'encombra pas de salutations :

- Soit vous vous foutez de moi, soit je ne comprends plus rien.  
- Quel est le problème, Clarice ? interrogea Crane les sourcils froncés.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle agita les feuilles qu'elle avait dans la main sous le nez de Crane.

- Les résultats sont formels, je les ai fait refaire et ça a prit un sacré bout de temps, déclara-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme prenait les feuilles de sa main valide. Devinez quoi ? La seule trace inhabituelle que vous avez dans le sang, c'est du Valium.  
- Du Valium ? Et le Largactil ?  
- Si vous en avez eu ce jour là… disparu, car il n'a pas laissé de trace.  
- J'ai du Largactil tous les jours. Sinon, je ne serais pas lucide.

Clarice Gow eut ce de retroussement nez qui montrait son indignation.

- Et vos diverses tentatives de suicide, dont celle d'hier ? Vous m'avez parlé après l'opération, vous vous souvenez ? Vous m'avez demandé ce qu'il se passait, et vous m'avez parlé clairement. Là, vous étiez lucide. Pendant votre crise, vous ne deviez pas l'être.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'on m'aurait volontairement arrêté le Largactil ?  
- C'est ce que je dis. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication au fait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace du médicament dans les analyses.  
- Mais, intervint soudainement Harleen en serrant le bandage sur le poignet du Dr. Crane, ce jour-là, quand vous avez fait les prises de sang, il était lucide. Vous-même pouvez en témoigner. S'il n'avait pas eut de Largactil, il aurait fait une crise aussi, non ?

Incrédule, le Dr. Gow croisa les bras.

- Alors je ne comprends plus rien. Sans Largactil, vous auriez forcément fait une crise, Jonathan.  
- A moins que ce ne soit pas du Largactil.

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- A quoi vous pensez ?  
- Un autre produit, un produit expérimental par exemple.  
- C'est vrai que vous vous y connaissez en produits expérimentaux et dangereux, vous, fit remarquer Gow en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Crane la gratifia d'un sourire gêné, avant de reprendre :

- Laissons le passé au passé. J'admets mon erreur, n'en parlons plus. Le souci, c'est que si c'est le cas, le produit peut avoir des effets secondaires.  
- Comme disparaître des analyses, par exemple ? ironisa Clarice. Je vous le rappelle, vous n'aviez rien dans le sang, à part du Valium. Revenez sur terre, ce genre de trucs n'arrive que dans les films.  
- Et les justiciers nocturnes avec une cape aussi, non ? On n'est jamais sûr de rien. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il n'y avait que du Valium dans mon sang. Le produit en question est peut-être de la même famille que les calmants, en amélioré. Enfin, façon de parler.

Le Dr. Gow lui lança un regard atterré. Vraisemblablement, elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle se tourna vers Harleen, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'elle aurait un soutien, mais aucune réaction ne provint de la jeune femme.

- Dois-je signer moi-même pour une refonte des analyses ? interrogea narquoisement Crane en souriant.

Dans un mouvement rageur, Clarice s'empara d'une des feuilles que le Dr. Crane avait dans la main. Elle sortit son stylo de la poche de sa blouse et grogna :

- En vingt ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi stupide. Si jamais je trouve quoi que ce soit de ce genre dans les analyses, je me fais nonne. Et vous savez que je le ferais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Vous êtes foutrement en retard, vous le savez ?

Harleen soupira tout en refermant la porte derrière elle. Distraitement, elle observa sa montre. C'était vrai, elle aurait dû arriver un peu plus tôt, mais de là à dire qu'elle était foutrement en retard…

- J'étais avec un autre patient, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant pour ouvrir ce qu'elle appelait désormais la « cage dans la cage ».  
- Ah vraiment ? fit le Joker avec un air faussement interrogateur. Hum, je suis pourtant votre patient prioritaire. Je suis jaloux.

Tout en ouvrant la porte grillagée, Harleen haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi l'être.

Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte du lourds sens de ses mots. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers le Joker assis sur sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle se comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas que…  
- J'ai compris.

Seulement, à la vue de son sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, Harleen sut qu'il n'avait pas du tout comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cependant, elle préféra ne pas batailler sur le sujet et installa une table entre le siège du Joker et la chaise qu'elle venait de placer devant elle. D'une main, elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un jeu de cartes qu'elle disposa sur la table.

- Alors, à quoi allons-nous jouer aujourd'hui, mademoiselle Quinzel ?

Harleen haussa les épaules.

- Comme vous voulez.  
- Très bien. Un strip-poker, donc.

La jeune femme eut un visage tellement surpris, que cela devait expliquer le rire soudain du Joker. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle et déclara :

- A force de trop demander l'avis des autres quant à ce qu'il y a à faire, on s'attire des ennuis.

Lançant un regard d'agacement mélangé à la fatigue de supporter ces remarques pourtant si vraies, Harleen ne bougea pas. Elle hésita à distribuer les cartes pour effectivement faire un strip-poker, comme le Joker l'avait décidé, mais d'un autre côté, elle se demanda si le fait de se conformer à son attente ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Finalement, elle distribua les cartes, non sans soupirer. Le Joker la laissa faire, et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il annonça :

- Je vous préviens, je suis nul au poker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le docteur Gow n'avait pas pris l'air de la journée. Depuis sept heures du matin, elle respirait l'arôme si particulier du formol qui flottait habituellement dans les hôpitaux. Elle voyait les patients défiler dans la salle des urgences, dont elle s'occupait récemment - depuis que les docteurs Elliot et Matsuyama étaient débordés, en somme - avec l'aide des plusieurs infirmiers et aides-soignants. La plupart étaient conduits dans cette salle pour cause de blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés à eux-mêmes, d'autres pour coups qu'ils avaient reçu d'un autre patient agressif, mais, heureusement, ce n'était jamais rien de bien grave.

Contrairement à ce qui arriva.

Le hurlement de la jeune fille qui débarqua dans la salle des urgences provoqua une fraction de seconde de silence. Puis, ce fut la ruée vers les doubles portes pour accueillir la victime, allongée sur un brancard. Cette fille devait avoir à peine seize ans. Du sang coulait d'une grosse plaie à son abdomen, tout comme il dégoulinait de son visage depuis son œil droit fermé.

Les infirmiers roulèrent le brancard jusque dans un coin de la salle, puis il y eut un brouhaha de voix hurlant simultanément tandis que les infirmiers s'occupaient déjà de l'état de la jeune fille. Dans l'agitation, Clarice remarqua la présence de Matsuyama, la blouse couverte de sang frais. C'était sans doute sa patiente.

- Pouls à quatre-vingt ! annonça une jeune infirmière.  
- Il faut lui administrer du Valium ! lança Clarice en se rapprochant de l'agitation.

Ce fut un combat difficile que de calmer la jeune patiente, mais lorsque la dose de calmants fit son effet, elle se retrouva allongée calmement, comme morte. Les infirmiers soignèrent ces deux blessures, dont l'une promettait un œil crevé, et dès que tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, Clarice s'approcha du Dr. Matsuyama.

- Que s'est-il passé, Keiji ?

Assis sur une chaise, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait l'air exténué.

- Elle s'appelle Katie Muse. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a fauché un couteau dans les cuisines, et s'est battue avec une autre fille. Cette dernière n'a rien.  
- On accède aux cuisines comme dans une maison close, ou quoi ?

Matsuyama esquissa un léger sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement.

- J'ai posé le couteau sur le plateau, à l'entrée. Faîtes-en ce que vous voulez, il faut que je retourne voir mes patients.

Sur ce, il se leva et salua rapidement Clarice.

_C'est un petit être sensible, ce Matsuyama_, songea-t-elle en le voyant sortir avec ce même air penaud qu'arborent tous les jeunes médecins.  
Tout en soupirant, elle allait retourner à ses patients, lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée dans sa course par la bonne bouille de l'infirmière chargée de lui faire ses analyses. Elle avait un dossier en mains.

- Eh ben, c'est du rapide, objecta Clarice.  
- C'est parce que nous avons trouvé quelque chose.

Surprise, le Dr. Gow s'empara du dossier sans se gêner de remerciements et l'ouvrit avec ardeur. C'était simple, elle avait fait comme le Dr. Crane lui avait dit : ordonner des analyses sur un produit quasi-similaire aux calmants, et signaler la présence de quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Et là, en plein milieu de la chromatographie, il y avait ce pic anormal, ce pic qui indiquait qu'il y avait bien une toxine, mais qu'elle était inconnue.

_Bien, il y a une toxine. Le tout, c'est de savoir laquelle, _pensa Clarice au moment où elle refermait le dossier.  
Elle posa le dossier sur le plateau de l'entrée. Elle allait retourner à ses occupations, lorsque une pensée la stoppa. Elle fit volte face et s'approcha rapidement du plateau. Effarée, elle resta plantée un instant devant, puis souleva le dossier pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien.

Le couteau avait disparu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre 303 pour l'heure des cachets avant la nuit, Harleen ne s'attendait pas à trouver le Dr. Crane debout sur sa chaise. On aurait dit qu'il tentait de réaliser une figure, tant il avait l'air concentré à maintenir son équilibre. Il leva les yeux vers Harleen et, d'une voix quasi paniquée, fit :

- Vous tombez bien ! Je viens de voir une énorme araignée !

Le silence qui suivit faillit arracher un éclat de rire de la part d'Harleen. C'était bien le genre de scène propre à dissiper même le cafard de la jeune femme.

Depuis quelques semaines - depuis sa rencontre avec le Joker, en fait -, Harleen se réveillait tous les matins en se disant qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur en postulant pour ce travail. Elle était arrivée à Gotham il y a trois mois à peine, quittant un boulot qui lui promettait plus d'argent pour moins de soucis psychologiques, et tout ça parce que son ancien patron l'avait menacée d'un procès pour son manque d'attention qui avait faillit coûter la vie à un patient - chose qui lui arrivait toujours, en fait. Et pourtant, ce genre de situation était comme un rayon de soleil dans ses journées de grisaille.

_Ah, Dr. Crane, mon rayon de soleil_, songea-t-elle en esquissant malgré elle un sourire rigolard.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple araignée.  
- Mais je vous assure, elle était énorme ! Si vous la voyez, écrasez-la ! Avec le pied !  
- Bon allez, descendez que je vous donne vos médicaments.  
- Pas question ! Si elle est encore là, je ne descendrais pas !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harleen entreprit de fouiller dans la chambre. Tout en déplaçant les chaises et le lit, elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « C'est quand même pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse… » avant de se figer devant sa découverte. Là, juste au coin, entre le mur et le lit, elle venait de trouver quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver.

- Jonathan, descendez un instant.  
- Je vous ai dit que je ne descendrais pas tant que cette saloperie était là ! répliqua le jeune homme toujours debout sur la chaise.  
- C'est important.

Harleen l'entendit soupirer, puis descendre avec mal - sans doute à cause de sa camisole - avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Vous ne voyez rien ?  
- Je vous ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Et si ce n'est pas un être vivant qui bouge - comme cette horrible araignée, brrr… - je ne distingue même pas la forme.  
- Ce sont des seringues. Des dizaines de seringues.

Crane la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus - qui ne devaient pas voir grand-chose - et il laissa planer un silence. Il mit un temps considérable à lui répondre :

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que des araignées traînent dans le coin, si la femme de ménage n'a même pas remarqué ces seringues.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Bien sûr que si. Ca voudrait dire que les cachets n'y étaient pour rien, et que c'est certainement ces foutues seringues qui servent à m'administrer le produit qui remplace le Largactil.  
- Mais personne n'a remarqué qu'autant de seringues étaient manquantes ?  
- Bah, vous savez, on en commande tous les mois, des seringues. Je pense que c'est passé inaperçu.

Un sourire se traça sur son visage.

- Et entre nous, si c'est bien à cause d'Elliot, ce nouveau traitement, je doute que l'absence de matériel ait posé un quelconque problème. Après tout, c'est lui le grand patron. Ah ! Elle est là ! s'écria-t-il en sautant à pieds joints sur le lit.

Baissant les yeux au sol, Harleen remarqua une forme noire se mouvoir sur le sol à l'aide de huit pattes velues. Sans ménagements, la jeune femme l'écrasa du pied.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça ignoble ? interrogea Crane, toujours perché sur le lit.  
- Disons que ça me laisse plutôt indifférente. Allez, je vais vous donner vos cachets, ça va vous aider à dormir.

Dans un regard suspicieux, le Dr. Crane descendit de son perchoir et Harleen lui fit avaler ses médicaments. Lentement, elle le laissa se coucher, et le borda comme elle le faisait tous les soirs.

- Pas d'histoire avant de m'endormir ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire timide.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire bien malgré elle.

- Et pourquoi pas un bisou, pendant qu'on y est ? souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
- Oh, je ne suis pas contre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. C'était une jeune infirmière qui la regarda directement.

- C'est vous, Harleen Quinzel ?  
- Oui.  
- Le Dr. Elliot voudrait vous voir dans son bureau. Il a dit que c'était important.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant tout le trajet, Harleen n'avait cessé de se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu encore faire. Après tout, à chaque fois que le Dr. Elliot souhaitait la voir, c'était pour lui reprocher quelque chose. La dernière fois remontait à la veille, à cause de l'incident avec le Dr. Crane. Était-ce à ce propos qu'il voulait lui parler ? Ou alors, autre chose était survenu dans la journée ?

Ce fut en tremblant qu'elle toqua à la porte. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage du Dr. Elliot. Il sembla hésiter, puis la reconnaissant, la fit entrer. Harleen se souvint alors de son premier jour à Arkham, pour son entretien d'embauche, dans cette même pièce. Tout d'un coup, elle lui paraissait bien plus sinistre, avec les stores baissés et seule la lampe de bureau allumée.

Silencieuse, Harleen observa le docteur ranger une pile de paperasse sur son bureau, puis s'approcher d'elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ? interrogea-t-il en la toisant au travers de ses lunettes.

Voyant qu'Harleen ne répondait pas, Elliot sembla songer que sa question n'était pas très explicite. Il s'expliqua :

- Je viens d'avoir une séance de ma thérapie avec le Joker. Il m'a dit que vous avez fait un strip-poker, je me trompe ?

_Ça y est, là je suis morte._  
Harleen hocha timidement de la tête, tout en sachant qu'elle allait se faire réprimander comme jamais. Elle songea furtivement au fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se plier au bon vouloir du Joker.

- Mais vous êtes totalement inconsciente ! Non seulement, c'est un comportement outrageant, mais en plus j'ai cru comprendre que vous lui avez ôté sa camisole !

_C'est pas de ma faute s'il est nul au poker._  
Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle considérait soudainement ses chaussures comme beaucoup plus intéressantes. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que le Joker était étonnement calme - avec elle du moins - et que le fait de lui retirer sa camisole, dans la cellule qui plus est, n'était pas si grave. Seulement, le Dr. Elliot ne devait pas prendre en compte ce facteur. Pour lui, c'était une négligence de plus.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Vous l'aimez ?

Harleen releva vivement la tête.

- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Le Joker. Vous en êtes amoureuse, non ?

Elle allait répondre, elle allait lui dire que non, elle ne serait jamais amoureuse d'un type pareil. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'affirmer, les sons ne voulurent pas sortir. Lentement, elle referma la bouche, et y songea à deux reprises. Elle s'étonna elle-même de ne pas trouver de réponse à cette question. C'était vrai que le Joker était spécial, qu'il était différent des autres patients et qu'elle se sentait attirée par lui d'une certaine manière. Mais de là à en être amoureuse… ?

Elle allait tenter de s'expliquer, lorsqu'elle sentit la grande main du Dr. Elliot se resserrer sur sa gorge. Lâchant un hoquet de surprise, elle ne vit pas venir l'autre main qui se plaqua contre sa bouche.

- Sale petite traînée, je me doutais bien que quelque chose clochait. Le Joker qui demande à ce que tu sois son aide-soignante attitrée, quoi de plus naturel après une seule entrevue ?

Paralysée, Harleen réfléchissait à cent à l'heure et les questions affluaient dans son esprit.

- Tu aimes les assassins ? Tu aimes les dingues ? Tu aimes quand c'est violent, hein ?

Il libéra sa main qui bloquait les lèvres d'Harleen, puis la glissa sous la blouse bleue qu'il commença à relever. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri stupéfait et, après un moment de réflexion, le gifla férocement, ce qui fit voler ses lunettes. Il la lâcha tout en la regardant, l'air ahuri. Puis la colère lui déforma les traits, au point où Harleen se raidit au lieu de courir comme elle aurait dû le faire.

Le coup de poing partit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et la percuta de plein fouet, avec une telle force qu'elle faillit décoller du sol. Elle partit à la renverse, faisant chuter une étagère dans sa tentative de se rattraper. Rageusement, il l'attrapa par le bras, la traîna jusque derrière le bureau, et la dépouilla de sa blouse.

Bien qu'à demi assommée, Harleen n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire. Bien qu'une main était revenue se plaquer sur ses lèvres, elle martela son agresseur de coups de poings. Il lui saisit le poignet gauche, mais il ne put s'occuper du droit. Elle lui griffa le visage, lui arrachant des lambeaux de peau.

Gueulant un juron, l'homme lui assena un second coup de poing à la tempe qui lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière. Son sang collant à ses boucles blondes, elle avait perdu des forces et des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux. Intérieurement, elle se résigna lorsqu'il fit glisser son pantalon d'infirmière sur ses cuisses.

- Dîtes donc doc, vous savez qu'il y a des centaines d'autres façons de se faire une nana ?

Harleen sentit son agresseur se raidir sur elle. A travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes, elle le vit se relever et fixer là où devait se situer la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'écria-t-il toujours tourné vers la porte.  
- C'est vrai que quand c'est violent, ça procure une sorte de plaisir en plus, mais si la fille n'est pas consentante, je ne vous raconte pas le problème, continua l'autre qui avait l'air de s'y connaître.  
- Je vais appeler la sécurité.  
- Oh, allez, je vous fais un petit tour de magie et on en parle plus.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Flou, à cause de ses larmes. Il avait contourné le bureau et se tenait face au Dr. Elliot. Il avait un couteau à la main, et un jeu de carte dans l'autre. Le Joker.

- Quand vous ouvrirez les yeux, vous verrez ces cartes trèfles en rouge, fit-il en brandissant les quelques cartes sous le nez d'Elliot.  
- Sécurité !

Seulement, son beuglement se finit en un cri de douleur. D'un geste rapide, le Joker avait enfoncé le couteau dans l'œil droit du Dr. Elliot, et lorsque le tranchant ressortit, l'œil crevé éclaboussa les cartes et le Joker de sang. Elliot plia sous la douleur, les mains pressées contre son visage.

- TA-DAH ! cria le Joker en écartant les bras comme si son tour avait été un succès total. Maintenant, vous les voyez rouge, hein ? HEIN ?

Dans un hurlement terrifiant, le Dr. Elliot se rua sur la porte d'entrée et sortit à toute allure. Pendant tout ce temps, Harleen n'avait cessé de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle se sentit attrapée par le bras et soulevée du sol, elle laissa échapper un petit cri avant de se rendre compte que c'était le Joker qui l'avait remise sur pieds.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes encore en train de pleurer ? Ca devient lassant, à force.

Stupéfaite, elle le regarda. Elle voyait bien le couteau à sa main, elle voyait bien le sourire de satisfaction qu'il avait sur le visage, elle voyait bien le sang qui avait tâché la camisole dont les longues lanières pendaient aux longues manches. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de se coller à lui. Son visage se cacha dans le tissu blanchâtre de la camisole, ses bras lui enlacèrent la taille, ramenant le corps du jeune homme contre le sien. Contre toute attente, il répondit à son appel au secours, qu'elle avait lancé sans le vouloir vraiment ; et elle sentit ses bras la serrer contre lui. Et elle en sanglota de plus belle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

Harleen acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête si lent que cela ne fit qu'inquiéter un peu plus Clarice Gow. Elles se tenaient toutes deux dans la salle de repos des médecins. Harleen était assise dans un fauteuil moelleux, tandis que le Dr. Gow avait opté pour la table basse, afin de se trouver plus proche de la jeune femme.

Impuissante, Harleen avait regardé la sécurité embarquer le Joker pour le remettre en cellule, lui promettant une ou deux injections pour le « calmer ». Heureusement, par le plus grand des hasards, le Dr. Gow s'était trouvée avec la sécurité en cet instant, et Harleen avait pu lui désigner son véritable agresseur - qui avait vraisemblablement accusé le Joker à sa place. Par on ne sait quel miracle, le Dr. Gow la crut, et après que les soins lui furent prodigués pour son œil, Elliot fut embarqué par la police. On proposa à Harleen de porter plainte, ce qu'elle se décida à faire, et on lui conseilla de revenir le lendemain.

A présent, alors que la grande aiguille de l'horloge s'approchait à grand pas de minuit, le Dr. Gow s'était portée volontaire pour épauler Harleen. Cette dernière, encore sous le choc, la joue violacée à cause des coups de son agresseur, ne cessait de répéter que tout allait bien, alors que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, et faillit remercier le Dr. Gow de changer si subitement de sujet.

- Au fait, à propos du Dr. Crane, il y a effectivement quelque chose qui cloche.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Le souci est là : je n'en sais rien.  
- Tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé des seringues dans la chambre du Dr. Crane. Il y aura peut-être des résidus de ce produit à l'intérieur, non ?

Le Dr. Gow lui lança un regard surpris.

- Des seringues ?  
- Oui, entre le lit et le mur.  
- Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Harleen leva les yeux vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Eh bien, comment dire… c'est impossible qu'il y ait des seringues derrière le lit du Dr. Crane.  
- Pourquoi cela ?

Le Dr. Gow marqua une pause. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à ce qu'Harleen trouve la réponse d'elle-même.

- Toutes les seringues de l'hôpital son comptées par l'infirmière en chef, à cause des camés et dealers, entre autres. Si jamais elles avaient disparues, on l'aurait su.  
- Mais le Dr. Crane m'a dit que...

Harleen se figea. Crane lui avait menti. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

- La seule explication possible, c'est que quelqu'un de l'extérieur lui ait apporté les dites seringues, conclut Clarice.

Et soudain, Harleen écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre. Si les seringues n'étaient pas jetée dans la poubelle, c'était parce qu'on se serait rendu compte de leur existence impossible. Et maintenant, un dilemme s'imposait à elle. Soit le Dr. Elliot s'était arrangé pour droguer les patients grâce à des seringues venues de l'extérieur, ce qui n'avait aucune sens, soit le Dr. Crane, qui lui avait bel et bien menti - et qui était un criminel, il fallait le rappeler -, était le seul coupable de toute l'affaire. Ce qui paraissait bien plus plausible.

- Pour quelles raisons le Dr. Crane ferait ça ? Interrogea Harleen.  
- Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il fait mumuse avec des produits dangereux. Et la dernière fois, ça a faillit anéantir Gotham, si je me rappelle bien.

Dans un soupir, le Dr. Gow observa le dossier des analyses du Dr. Crane qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Malgré tout, j'ai juré. Il va falloir que j'y pense à ma retraite.  
- A quoi ?

Clarice esquissa un sourire.

- A me faire nonne.


	7. 06 La déchéance du Dr Crane

**06 - La déchéance du Dr. Crane.**

Harleen était assise sur l'escalier, devant l'hôpital, une cigarette à la bouche. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fumer en prison, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, jamais elle ne s'était fait la sempiternelle promesse du « Demain, j'arrête. », et jamais elle n'avait songé à éloigner ce « poison » de ses lèvres, et de ses poumons par la même occasion. Fumer lui permettait de déstresser, de se calmer les nerfs, et elle en avait chaque jour grand besoin, plus encore depuis son arrivée à Arkham.

C'était presque la fin de la pause, et déjà les autres membres du personnel commençaient à rentrer dans l'imposant bâtiment, mais Harleen était bien décidée à finir sa cigarette, et à un rythme plutôt lent. Elle savait qu'en rentrant, elle devrait aller nourrir ses patients, et elle n'avait pas envie de voir ses deux patients les plus importants.

Depuis l'incident avec le Dr. Elliot, Harleen refusait de voir le Joker. Elle prétextait toujours qu'elle avait du retard dans ses patients, et qu'un autre aide-soignant pourrait s'en charger temporairement. En fait, elle avait peur de l'affronter, de voir son visage lui adressant un sourire triomphal d'un air de dire « Ne vous l'avais-je pas foutrement bien dit, de ne pas vous laisser faire ? » et qu'il parte dans un de ses rires stridents.

Quant à Crane, depuis quelques jours, il avait rudement changé. Harleen soupçonnait le Dr. Gow de lui avoir parlé de cette histoire de seringues et produits expérimentaux, et depuis, il s'était terré dans un mutisme et ne réagissait plus quand on lui parlait. Gow avait alors déclaré qu'il était entré dans un état catatonique, sans doute conséquence de son produit. Et Harleen était forcée de le croire, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

_Même mon rayon de soleil est parti_, songea-t-elle en écrasant son mégot par terre.  
Elle allait passer les doubles portes d'entrée, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se figea. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle se retourna et couru vers le point qu'elle regardait.

- Amelia ? s'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la personne qui traversait nonchalamment la route.

La jeune femme interpellée se retourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien Amelia. Elles se regardèrent un instant, sans doute en train d'évaluer l'état de santé physique de l'autre. Harleen ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, mais elle pouvait affirmer qu'Amelia avait l'air bien plus reposée.

- Harley, je… comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air exténuée.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis ton départ. Tu as eu un accident ?

Amelia écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, puis se mit à rire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que le Dr. Elliot a jugé bon de me faire avoir un accident.  
- Laisse-moi deviner, il a affirmé que tu aimais les dingues et quand c'était violent ?

Le silence qui plana par la suite confirma ses craintes. Amelia ne répondit rien, les yeux ancrés sur Harleen. Cette dernier baissa la tête et reprit :

- J'ai failli, moi aussi.  
- Failli ?  
- Un de ces « dingues » comme il dit m'a sauvée.  
- Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

Harleen hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Le Joker.

Amelia sembla avoir un frisson. L'entente de ce simple nom devait évoquer de mauvais souvenirs à la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harleen. Ce simple geste fit comprendre à celle-ci qu'Amelia avait changé, et bien changé. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle était partie, et Harleen se doutait bien qu'il lui faudrait sans doute encore plus de temps pour se remettre du traumatisme. Peut-être ne s'en remettrait-elle jamais.

Dans un sourire qu'elle avait dû se fabriquer pour ce genre de scènes, Amelia souffla :

- Il arrive parfois que les plus fous ne soient pas ceux que l'on croit.

Elles discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harleen se fasse crier dessus par la réceptionniste, qui retransmettait la parole - et la mauvaise humeur - de l'infirmière en chef à propos de son absence.

- Bon, et bien, à la prochaine, souffla Harleen.  
- Je ne pense pas, fit Amelia l'air désolé. Je vais quitter la ville. Pour tout reprendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harleen se contenta de la regarder un instant, puis tourna les talons. Elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle aurait peut-être dû lui faire ses adieux, ou tout simplement lui dire quelque chose du genre « Heureuse de t'avoir connue » avec un air gêné. Seulement, à ce moment-là, elle ne voyait plus Amelia comme l'une des victimes de cet hôpital. Elle la voyait juste comme une autre « aide extérieure » qui l'abandonnait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans toute sa journée, Harleen n'aurait jamais songé avoir une vision aussi triste. Depuis la porte d'entrée de la cellule, elle regardait le dos tourné vers elle du Dr. Crane. Il était solidement sanglé dans sa camisole et faisait face à l'unique fenêtre à barreaux de la pièce. Il ne bougea même pas quand Harleen fit claquer la porte sans le vouloir. Restant à une certaine distance, la jeune femme tenta de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait l'approcher, chose dont il semblait se moquer royalement.

- C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Aucune réponse. Tout en soupirant, Harleen s'approcha de lui et, le prenant par les épaules le força à s'asseoir. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, se contenta de garder les yeux ancrés sur cette fenêtre. Elle sentit son propre visage s'affaisser en voyant celui du Dr. Crane. Inexpressif, absent, il semblait s'être coupé de tout, et ne réagissait à aucune tentative d'Harleen pour discuter ou lui changer les idées.

Ce fut un long combat que de lui faire manger quelque chose. Dès qu'elle lui présentait une fourchette de viande, il se contentait simplement d'y jeter un regard furtif, avant de retourner à la contemplation de la fenêtre. La jeune femme finit par abandonner, et posa l'assiette sur la table.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Jonathan ?

Sans réponse.

- Vous voulez qu'on en parle ? Ou alors vous préférez que je m'en aille ? Répondez-moi, je vous en prie.

Ne constatant aucune réaction, Harleen sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle l'imaginait agir de la même manière avec sa propre mère, rester impassible face à toutes les manifestations de son amour maternel démesuré, et laisser cette pauvre femme si forte repartir totalement abattue.

Que devait penser cette femme, en voyant son enfant dans cet état ? Que devait-elle se dire ? Est-ce qu'elle se demanderait si elle a bien fait son rôle de mère ? Si elle lui a donné suffisamment d'amour et d'attention ? Cela brisait le cœur d'Harleen, de l'imaginer se triturer les méninges à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Car, au fond, elle songeait à la même chose.

- Bon, il va falloir passer à la douche, Jonathan. Vous pourrez le faire tout seul, ou vous avez besoin de moi ?

Toujours sans réaction. Dans un soupir, Harleen le prit par les épaules et l'installa sur le fauteuil roulant, avant de l'embarquer vers l'une des salles des douches.

Si Arkham était du genre effrayant habituellement, les salles des douches ne faisaient pas exception. A cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait personne - le douches étaient souvent prises en début ou fin de journée, et rarement à midi - et la première salle, composée de six douches disposées les unes en face et des autres, avec deux baignoires au fond en cas de besoin.

Lentement, elle gara la chaise dans un coin, ferma la porte à clé pour l'intimité de Crane - qu'elle suspectait d'être le genre traumatisé par les douches collectives dans sa jeunesse - et enfin le mit debout. Il se laissa une fois de plus faire, les yeux dans le vague, et ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle commença à lui défaire la camisole. Elle commença par lui enlever ses lunettes, puis lui fit passer la blouse par la tête et avant de les poser sur le fauteuil roulant. Puis elle lui ôta sa chemise bouton par bouton, le débarrassa de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements avant de les envoyer rejoindre le reste de ses affaires.

Elle avait déjà dû s'occuper de l'hygiène de plusieurs autres patients, et si elle avait rougit avec les premiers, la nudité du Dr. Crane ne lui faisait rien tant elle était habituée. Elle l'approcha d'une douche, l'ouvrit, attendit que l'eau se réchauffe un peu, et plaça le Dr. Crane en dessous.

Il ne bougea toujours pas, les yeux fixés au mur. Comme elle s'y attendait, Harleen retroussa ses manches et s'empara du gel douche qui traînait dans le coin de la douche, s'en badigeonna sur les mains et commença à frotter le dos de son patient. Un dos plutôt frêle, avec des épaules étroites et des omoplates saillantes.

Alors qu'elle se mettait devant lui pour laver les épaules et le torse, elle se sentit brusquement plaquée contre le mur de derrière. Tout en poussant un cri, elle porta ses mains enduites de mousses sur son propre visage, se bloquant la vue. Elle était encore sur le qui-vive depuis cette affaire avec Elliot, et ne cessait de réagir vivement dès que quelqu'un la touchait un peu brusquement. Plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Elle attendit un instant. Rien ne se produisit. Lorsqu'elle écarta ses doigts tremblotants de ses yeux, elle aperçut le visage du Dr. Crane penché sur elle, les sourcils arqués vers le haut dans une expression mélangeant ce qu'elle prit pour de la peur et de la tristesse. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Et elle aussi. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, elle n'osant pas bouger, et lui vraisemblablement décidé à rester dans cette pose.

Elle remarqua alors, et seulement alors, que s'il était à peine plus grand qu'elle et que les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient de ses cheveux venaient s'écraser contre son visage, celles-ci n'étaient pas seules. Sa vision flouée à cause de l'eau, Harleen écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit des larmes jaillir des grandes prunelles bleues transparentes du Dr. Crane. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il la lâcha et alla s'accroupir dans un coin de la douche.

Encore sous le choc, elle se contenta tout d'abord de le regarder, d'observer son dos courbé à la colonne vertébrale proéminente sous sa peau fine. Puis elle l'entendit sangloter, et ce simple son lui déchira le cœur. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras, ce à quoi il répondit en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Tout dans son physique montrait le Dr. Crane comme un être fragile et de faible constitution. Elle avait remarqué ça et là des cicatrices, des signes d'accidents ou mauvais traitements, et se dit qu'au fond, le Dr. Crane avait dû en baver lui aussi. Elle avait souffert d'une particularité physique, de ces gosses cruels qui ne l'aimaient pas à cause de cela, qui l'humiliaient à longueur de temps ; et elle songea au Dr. Crane à sa place, qui lui aussi, avait dû souffrir de son apparence fragile, de son physique d'intello, et que son état mental était peut-être une conséquence de toute cela. Peut-être que c'était simplement une accumulation de tout, et qu'il craquait.

- Ça va aller, Jonathan. Ça va aller, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de répéter, elle-même les larmes aux yeux de le voir dans un tel état.  
- Harley… Vous êtes comme moi, fit-il subitement.

Il releva la tête vers elle, lui montrant ses grands yeux bleus imprégnés de larmes.

- Tous les deux, nous sommes bien faibles.

Sur ces mots, il se dégagea de son étreinte, se releva, et commença à se rhabiller sans rien ajouter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était tard lorsqu'Harleen prit enfin la décision d'aller voir le Joker. Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au cinquième étage du bâtiment silencieux, et se retrouva devant la cellule 505, dans laquelle elle entra rapidement. Tout en refermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'aperçut que le Joker dormait dans son lit.

Les gens ressemblent à des anges, lorsqu'ils dorment. Prenez le plus grand criminel de tous les temps - mettons Charles Manson - et admirez-le en train de ronfler. Vous n'imaginerez pas une seule seconde qu'il a commis plus d'atrocité que le petit agneau qui vient de naître.

Son arrivée ne dérangea nullement le sommeil du Joker. Il gisait là, la bouche entrouverte, la tête enfouie dans un nuage de cheveux verdâtres, ternes, gras. Harleen resta un moment silencieuse, à le regarder en se demandant si elle devait réveiller ce jeune homme qui paraissait si bien dormir. Puis elle se décida.

Calmement, elle ouvrit la porte grillagée qui la séparait du Joker, et le referma derrière elle dans un coup sec. Le jeune homme ouvrit subitement les yeux tout en se redressant. Sonné par le brusque réveil, il s'aperçut de la présence d'Harleen. Il cligna des yeux avant de dire :

- Mademoiselle Quinzel… On vous a jamais dit que les visites finissaient à neuf heures ?  
- Pourquoi vous m'avez aidée ?  
- Oh oh oh oh… attendez deux minutes que je me réveille…

Le Joker réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir sur le matelas, puis fit claquer deux fois sa langue contre son palais, comme s'il avait la bouche pâteuse d'avoir dormi deux heures.

- Répondez moi, fit Harleen, autoritaire, tout en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

Il la fixa un instant. Puis, son regard dévia vers le plafond en une expression perplexe, comme s'il pensait trouver une réponse dans la peinture blanchâtre. Enfin, il fixa de nouveau Harleen.

- Parce que vous êtes mignonne.  
- Bon sang, arrêtez avec ça ! Je suis sérieuse !  
- Très bien, hum… dans ce cas… je dirais que c'est parce que votre… hum, « jovialité » - il esquissa une sorte de grimace tout en appuyant sur ce mot - m'aurait vraiment manqué durant nos conversations si vous aviez démissionné.  
- C'est ironique ?

De nouveau, il sembla chercher sa réponse dans la pièce, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Oui.

Harleen soupira.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous aviez raison, depuis le début.

Le Joker sembla subitement intéressé par cette constatation, et il s'approcha un peu plus d'Harleen, comme pour mieux entendre. Harleen reprit :

- Je suis faible, atrocement faible. Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire contre tout ce qui me tombait sur la gueule, et j'ai toujours pris sur moi quand il se passait quelque chose. Je supporte les moqueries des autres, et les vôtres aussi, juste parce que je me dis que je le mérite.

Ses yeux commençaient à la piquer. Jamais elle n'avait dit les choses aussi franchement, et elle se rendait compte que c'était bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Même lorsque le Dr. Elliot m'a agressée, je n'ai pas bougé. J'aurais pu m'enfuir ou hurler, mais je n'ai rien fait. Et ça a toujours été comme ça. Toujours.

Elle réprima un sanglot, puis releva les yeux vers le Joker qui la fixait depuis le début avec un grand sourire. Un moment passa durant lequel il se fixèrent, puis Harleen poursuivit sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Vous avez besoin de moi, non ? C'est pour ça que vous avez tout fait pour vous rapprocher de moi. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je me doute que ça va aboutir par votre évasion, j'ai tort ? Vous avez besoin de moi. Et vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Elle approcha un peu plus son visage de celui du Joker.

- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort, de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à me relever quand je touche le fond et que je m'apitoie sur mon sort. Et…

Elle s'arrêta pour réprimer le sanglot qui lui enserrait la gorge. Elle sentit de nouveau ses larmes rouler sur ses joues, mais ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer.

- Et, hum… je suppose… que vous voulez que je sois ce quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide. Et aussitôt, elle se sentit épiée. Il l'observait de ses yeux noisette, et lui faisait un sourire qui lui apparut comme compatissant. Un sourire doux, qui ferait tomber n'importe quelle jeune femme sous son charme. Se rapprochant encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, il déclara :

- Ce sera avec plaisir, mademoiselle Quinzel.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front. Puis elle prit son visage dans ses mains, frôla ses longues cicatrices, et pressa sa bouche contre ses lèvres meurtries. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éloigner ou de regretter cette impulsion, et répondit au baiser tout en la serrant contre elle. Harleen sursauta et le repoussa subitement. Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Il avait réussi enlever les sangles de sa camisole, et ses bras étaient à nouveau libres.

- Comment vous…

Il lui plaqua sa main recouverte du tissu blanc de la camisole sur la bouche. Le sourire dont il la gratifia semblait vouloir dire « C'est mon petit secret ». Malgré tout, elle lui lança un regard interrogatif, à tel point que le Joker soupira, puis déclara :

- Voyons… La vie de couple n'est-elle pas plus excitante avec quelques mystères ?


	8. 07 Mise en scène

**07 - Mise en scène**

Clarice aurait bien été en peine de dire si les nouvelles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Quarante-cinq minutes d'interrogatoire doux et patient avaient confirmé ses soupçons : le Dr. Matsuyama savait pour les « agissements » du Dr. Elliot. Bien entendu, le jeune pédopsychiatre avait juré qu'il avait voulu tout raconter, seulement, Elliot avait des moyens de persuasion plutôt coriaces. Après tout, c'était vrai, il était le propriétaire d'Arkham. Aussi, son licenciement précoce avait tout chamboulé, et Clarice s'était retrouvée à son poste.

Seulement, si l'absence du Dr. Crane avait suscité des problèmes au sein d'Arkham, additionnée à celle d'Elliot, l'hôpital risquait désormais gros. Ils n'étaient plus que deux médecins pour plus de cent cinquante patients. C'était insoutenable. Clarice s'était donc résignée à appeler au secours la section psychiatrie de l'hôpital de Gotham. Ce qui impliquait des déménagements, des améliorations ou détériorations du système d'Arkham, et des changements inévitables à prévoir.

Le dernier soir avant que tout ne soit chamboulé, le Dr. Gow avait décidé de faire une « fête », comme tous les jeudis. Tous les jeudis soir aux alentours de vingt heures, l'ensemble des patients de l'hôpital, « dangereux » ou non, était réuni dans la grande salle de concert, dont l'origine du nom était sans doute due à l'estrade qui jadis servait aux troupes de théâtre qui s'exerçaient à l'hôpital. Ces dernières ayant cessé de venir à l'hôpital pour des raisons de sécurités évidentes, la salle avait gardé ce nom par habitude.

Malgré le doute que l'utilité de cette « coutume » lui inspirait, Clarice se disait que, non seulement tout le monde serait content, mais en plus, c'était peut-être la dernière occasion qu'elle aurait de faire parler Crane sans être dérangée. L'hôpital de Gotham lui avait confié la liste de tous ses nouveaux patients, et un autre médecin avait hérité de Crane. C'était sans doute la seule chance qu'elle avait de comprendre. Bien plus qu'une simple affaire de culpabilité, elle voulait comprendre comment et pourquoi un médicament de cette composition aurait pu aider le Dr. Crane. De quelle façon voulait-il s'en servir, pourquoi les avait-il importé depuis l'extérieur, comment tout cela était-il passé inaperçu ? Clarice voulait savoir.

Le Dr. Crane était assis sur son lit, dos au mur, les jambes remontées contre le corps, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Le soleil couchant filtrant par celle-ci baignait son visage d'un reflet orangé, et laissait apparaître un carré de lumière sur ses épaules étroites. Lorsqu'elle entra, il détourna le regard de sa contemplation pour ancrer ses prunelles sur l'intruse.

- Oh, salut Clarice. Vous venez pour m'emmener… guincher toute la soirée ? fit-il en appuyant ironiquement sur le mot « guincher ».

Ce n'était pas le même jeune homme qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt, suicidaire et muet. Il avait l'air totalement abattu et dépressif, comme le brillant médecin aux espoirs et rêves réduits à néant qu'il était. Au fond, elle se doutait bien qu'il était dans un tel état, que peu importait ce qu'il lui arriverait : il resterait passif à tout ce qui se mettrait devant lui.

Elle approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit.

- Quoi que nous puissions dire, je n'en parlerai à personne.  
- Secret professionnel, j'imagine ? Faîtes comme vous voulez. Que vous parliez ou non, ça ne changera rien.

D'un geste nerveux, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage.

- C'est votre mère qui vous apportait le produit, non ?  
- Ma mère n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ou du moins pas directement. Mais si vous tenez à la faire arrêter, allez-y, je ne réponds de rien quant à ce qu'elle fera subir aux flics. Ce n'est pas le genre de femme à se laisser marcher dessus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
- Très bien. Et donc, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir, pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient mi-clos, on aurait cru qu'il allait s'endormir d'un moment à l'autre. Il inspira profondément, puis laissa échapper un long soupir qui montrait toute l'indifférence qu'il portait à l'affaire.

- J'y avais bien pensé, pourtant. Je me doutais bien que si je faisais tout ce qu'on me disait, il y aurait quand même quelque chose qui j'ignorais. Tout était trop parfait.  
- De quoi parlez-vous, Jonathan ?  
- De l'argent, et de la folie dans laquelle ça m'a entraîné. L'an dernier, on m'avait proposé un beau pactole. C'était simple, avec la toxine que mes recherches avaient élaborées, j'avais juste à menacer tout Gotham, et en échange, j'avais une somme considérable. Seulement, on ne peut jamais faire confiance à personne.

Il déglutit péniblement, puis continua :

- Pour mes… « employeurs », l'argent ne comptait pas. Ils voulaient juste tout détruire. Alors la toxine a été libérée sans aucune autre raison que de semer la panique. Et ça a été un franc succès, si je puis dire.  
- Et quel est le rapport avec le présent médicament ?  
- J'ai été contaminé. Le tiers des gens de Gotham a été contaminé. C'est une toxine qui, à forte dose, détruit partiellement le cerveau. Et si le Largactil peut atténuer le « mal », il ne le guérira jamais. On ne guérit pas d'une maladie mentale, Dr. Gow, fit-il comme s'il se trouvait en classe et qu'il démontrait purement et simplement que A plus B est égal à C.

Elle commençait à comprendre. Seulement, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de se justifier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. D'un mouvement de tête, elle le laissa poursuivre.

- Ce produit est une sorte d'antidote à long terme, ou du moins c'en est le prototype. Vous voudriez sans doute que je vous dise : « je sais que personne ne me pardonnera, que les familles de ceux qui n'ont pas eut l'antidote à temps me haïront toujours, bla bla bla… ». Seulement, si c'est en partie vrai, le sort des autres ne m'intéresse plus, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce produit pourrait non seulement m'empêcher d'avoir ces petites… crises suicidaires et reprendre une vie normale, mais en plus je pourrais gagner un sacré pactole en proposant un vaccin contre les maladies mentales.  
- Vous êtes dingue.

Il la regarda sans ciller et esquissa un sourire qu'elle interpréta comme narquois. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après que dire « vous êtes dingue » à un type enfermé dans une cellule, bloqué dans une camisole, avait quelque chose de redondant. Il hocha positivement de la tête.

- C'est vrai, je suis dingue. Mais pas idiot.

Le silence qui suivit fut particulièrement pesant, et la vibration stridente de son bipeur la fit sursauter. Elle y jeta un regard : la réception d'Arkham tentait de la joindre. Sans s'encombrer de paroles, elle sortit de la cellule du Dr. Crane et se dirigea vers la réception.

Elle trouva le réceptionniste et deux vigiles en pleine discussion. Visiblement, quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose qui avait l'air grave pour l'un des deux vigiles qui faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, le réceptionniste sembla encore plus mal à l'aise que précédemment.

- Quel est le souci ? demanda Clarice en s'approchant des trois hommes.

Ils se lancèrent un regard, puis le réceptionniste déclara :

- Le Joker est parti en radiologie avec son aide-soignante.  
- Et alors ?  
- Eh bien, le souci c'est que ça fait plus de trois heures. Et qu'il n'est pas revenu.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Au fond, Harleen se doutait bien qu'elle faisait une énorme erreur. Plus qu'énorme, une gigantesque, une colossale erreur. Elle se doutait aussi que, dès que l'absence de son patient serait remarquée, on se rendrait également compte qu'elle n'était plus là pour en parler. Et on l'accuserait. Et on la traquerait. Et elle serait considérée comme une criminelle - ou du moins comme une complice. Sa vie, qui n'avait déjà pas grand-chose d'un conte de fée, se transformerait petit à petit en enfer.

Nerveuse, elle allait et venait de la porte d'entrée à la cuisine, esquivant les affaires qui jonchaient le sol - car le rangement n'était pas son point fort. La vitre au-dessus de l'évier - qu'elle n'avait jamais pu fermer totalement - laissait entrer des tourbillons de neige dans la pièce offerte à l'air glacial de la nuit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un monticule de poudreuse qui se formait juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Sans doute aurait-elle dû se poser la question fatidique du « pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Pourquoi ai-je aidé un des plus grands criminels de tous les temps ? », seulement elle n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Elle l'avait fait, dans la précipitation, sur un coup de tête sans doute, mais pas une seule fois elle avait douté. Comme si cela avait été son destin depuis son arrivée à Arkham.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre grincer.

- Bon, ma petite Harley, hum… il va vraiment falloir qu'on discute. Et pas que de cet appart qui tombe en ruine. Et ça serait encore mieux autour d'une assiette.

Elle lui lança un regard furtif, avant d'acquiescer discrètement. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, son regard était attiré vers lui comme un aimant. Il avait enfilé ce fameux costume - sauf la longue veste - aux couleurs ternes mais originales dans lequel il avait notamment assassiné plusieurs personnes, et pourtant, plus elle le regardait - avec, notamment, ce pantalon ridicule qui remontait bien trop haut -, plus elle le trouvait au summum de sa sensualité. Ce fut ce à quoi elle pensa. Elle trouvait le Joker particulièrement attrayant dans cet accoutrement qui aurait fait passer n'importe qui pour un crétin fini. Elle songea que son cerveau lui jouait de drôle de tours en de telles situations.

Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, à part les restes de la veille et quelques fruits. Elle allait néanmoins le proposer au Joker, lorsqu'elle vit sa grande main pénétrer à l'intérieur du frigo et s'emparer de l'assiette.

- Premièrement, hummm, il va falloir changer beaucoup de choses, déclara-t-il tout en prenant une fourchette qui traînait sur la table. Tu sais… comme quand on a un nouveau boulot, et qu'on est forcé de déménager…

Il se stoppa soudainement, juste après avoir enfourné la nourriture dans sa bouche. L'expression sur son visage se figea, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres meurtries, l'assiette toujours dans la main.

- Désolée, je ne suis pas bonne cuisinière, expliqua Harleen en le voyant cracher la bouchée de nourriture sans ménagements.

L'air à la fois dégoûté et narquois, il se retourna vers elle.

- Ah, vraiment ? Tu as sauté quelques pages dans la recette ?  
- Si ça ne vous plait pas…  
- Quoi, je peux… retourner à Arkham ? Huuum, j'hésite, tu sais. Là-bas, au moins, je ne risquais pas ma vie.

La jeune femme esquissa malgré elle un sourire amusé. L'effet qu'il avait sur sa personne l'étonnait de plus en plus. Le Joker posa l'assiette sur la table et se tourna vers Harleen.

- Enfin, au moins ça ne posera pas de problème pour… - il se pencha vers elle avec un air de conspirateur - cramer.  
- Pour cramer ? répéta-t-elle dans l'incompréhension totale.  
- Bien, euh, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Que, quand ils se seront rendus compte de notre absence, le premier endroit que les flics vont fouiller est le bar du coin ? Hum ? Non, vraiment. C'est ici, bien entendu.

Il soupira longuement, et Harleen ne comprit que trop tard que c'était à cause de son expression choquée. Elle avait bien comprit ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

- Donc, ce soir, on fait de cet… appartement, un tas de cendres, conclut-il avec un mouvement de la main qui signifiait : « c'est évident. »  
- Mais… il y a des gens, autour. Les voisins…

Le sourire qui se traça sur le visage du Joker en disait déjà long sur la nature de sa réponse.

- Où est l'intérêt, sinon ?

Interloquée, Harleen ne répondit rien, plantée devant lui et les yeux écarquillés ancrés sur lui. D'un regard distrait, le Joker observa la fenêtre mi-close et poursuivit :

- Ah oui, autre chose, il va falloir que tu changes de nom.  
- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux du Joker se posèrent sur elle. Le laps de temps qui passa devait lui avoir permis de réaliser la question qu'elle lui avait posé.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop… pour le plaisir ? Non, non, attends, j'ai mieux : pour pouvoir écrire tes mémoires sans que personne ne vienne te lapider dans ton sommeil. Réfléchis, bon sang ! ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Il avait plaqué furieusement sa main sur la table, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Et, face à ce soudain accès de rage, Harleen eut tendance à se recroqueviller sur elle-même et à oublier purement et simplement ce qu'il lui avait ordonné : réfléchir.

- Tu es vraiment idiote, ma pauvre, conclut le Joker après un moment de silence. Enfin, j'imagine que tu comprendras tôt ou tard.  
- Et… vous avez une idée ? Pour le nom ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la détailla de haut en bas, s'attarda sur son visage un instant, puis esquissa un sourire. Il joignit l'index et le pouce de ses deux mains, puis les plaça sur ses yeux, comme si cela avait été des lunettes.

- Je pense… que ton fabuleux surnom fera l'affaire, non ?  
- Quoi, Harley ? interrogea-t-elle sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi il avait mit ses mains sur son visage de la sorte.  
- Bien sûr. Ma petite Harley Quinn. Tu ne trouves pas ça charmant ?

Elle haussa les épaules, sceptique. Puis elle comprit soudainement ce qu'il entendait par là.

- Harley Quinn ? « Arlequin » ?

Après un long soupir, le Joker applaudit férocement, comme si elle venait de faire le plus gros effort de toute sa vie. Il se moquait d'elle.

Au fond, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. C'était sa mère qui avait choisi son prénom, et son père s'était alors amusé à la surnommer Harley - sans doute dans son amour pour les Harley Davidson. Et depuis, tout le monde l'appelait Harley. Mais maintenant que le Joker y faisait allusion, elle se rendait compte de l'impact que ce nom avait sur sa personne. Harley Quinn. L'arlequin.

- Bon, hum, pour le moment, il va falloir aller faire les courses, fit le Joker  
- Les courses ?

Il y eut un léger silence, puis le Joker esquissa un sourire. Un sourire sadique et malsain, qui se radoucit alors qu'il se rapprochait d'Harleen.

- Une aussi jolie jeune femme qui n'a pas de maquillage, ce n'est pas normal. Il va falloir remédier à ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A sept heures et demie, comme tous les matins, en semaine, la petite Lucy, six ans, se faufila entre les rayons alimentaires pour se diriger vers les jouets. Comme d'habitude, sa maman la laissait flâner dans le supermarché jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller à l'école. Et, toute heureuse, elle se rendait toujours au rayon jouets, en attendant de retrouver tous ses amis et d'aller faire de la peinture et des collages avec son institutrice ; sans même imaginer qu'elle serait penchée sur une copie à se battre contre des équations à plusieurs inconnues dans plus ou moins dix ans, tout en râlant à qui veut l'entendre que sa vie de petite ado paumée est vraiment à chier. Amen.

Ce matin-là, Lucy remarqua que la poupée Bratz, celle que toutes ses amies possédaient, avait été mise en rayon, empaquetée dans un plastique rigide qui pendait mollement au bout de son crochet. Toute émoustillée, Lucy allait s'en emparer en s'imaginant déjà brosser ses cheveux artificiels, habiller ce corps aux proportions douteuses de mille et uns habits que la mode n'oserait même pas inventer, lorsque soudain, son regard se posa sur une autre poupée, qui pendait à côté de la première. Une concurrente ? Qu'avait-elle pour se défendre ?

En y regardant à deux fois, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait là de la nouvelle Bratz, que Laura, la fille de la juge Braxton, lui avait montré la veille. Ainsi, un dilemme se présenta à elle. Devait-elle prendre la Bratz que toutes ses copines avaient, ou bien devait-elle prendre l'autre, histoire de les faire envieuses ?

Elle allait appeler sa mère pour lui demander son avis, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Prends celle-là.

Surprise, elle se retourna pour voir le visage d'un jeune homme penché sur elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer les grandes cicatrices qu'il avait aux commissures des lèvres. Hochant la tête pour le remercier, elle s'empara de la poupée qu'il désignait.

- Dis-moi petite, hum, t'aurais pas envie de jouer à un jeu ?

Intimidée par cet adulte, Lucy hocha positivement de la tête. Elle fut fière, car sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus. Et elle ne lui avait pas parlé.

- Parfait, alors je vais t'expliquer les règles. Si tu les suis bien à la lettre, tu auras quelque chose de très, très intéressant à raconter à tes copines. Elles en mourront de jalousie.

Ces derniers mots firent naître une flamme dans le cœur de la petite, qui se rapprocha innocemment du jeune homme avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Dans sa tête de petite fille, elle s'imaginait déjà racontant quelque chose de grandiose à Christie et Helen, ses deux meilleures amies, et elle entendait retentir les paroles de cet homme.

_Elles en mourront de jalousie. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mais qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il fait ?_

Stupéfaite, Harleen regarda le Joker la rejoindre à l'entrée du supermarché, une gamine à la main. Il avait l'air plus décontracté que jamais, dans une tenue faite pour un homme normal et passe-partout - qui ne lui allait pas, donc. La gamine qu'il avait à la main n'avait l'air ni effrayée ni emmenée de force. Relevant un peu la casquette qu'il avait sur la tête - et qui ne lui allait foutrement pas non plus - il esquissa un sourire, sans doute à la vue de la mine d'Harleen.

- Je l'ai trouvée, fit-il en désignant la petite. On l'adopte ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ?

Il plaqua son index sur ses lèvres meurtries, et regarda la gamine.

- C'est un petit secret entre elle et moi. Pas vrai ?

La petite hocha positivement de la tête. Il se baissa et la souleva du sol, puis plongea sa main dans sa poche. Les sourcils froncés, Harleen sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit ressortir un pistolet de sa poche, et le coller sur la tempe de la gamine. Soudain, cette dernière avait l'air bien moins joyeuse. Des cris fusèrent autour d'eux, et le Joker s'avança vers les gens. Parmi eux, une femme s'écria :

- Lucy !

La mère de la fille, de toute évidence. Harleen gardait les yeux ancrés sur le Joker. Ce dernier eut un regard pour la pauvre femme désespérée, puis préféra sans doute se concentrer sur l'auditoire qu'il venait de se trouver.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Je… vous informe que nous avons la ferme intention de réaliser un hold-up sous vos yeux ébahis. Oh, bien sûr, j'avais pensé à vous dire les phrases types : « Ceci est un hold-up », « les mains en l'air » ou « tout le monde à terre », mais je dois avouer que comme introduction… c'est dépassé.

Il balaya la salle du regard, s'arrêtant furtivement sur les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Leurs têtes d'enterrement valaient le coup d'œil.

- Alors, quel est le problème ? On vient juste faire nos courses, comme tout le monde. Pas vrai, mon ange ? Ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Harleen.

Cette dernière sursauta, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide. Le Joker lui fit un sourire qui devait se vouloir complice, puis lança :

- Allez, va donc chercher ce dont on a besoin. Oh, et n'oublie pas le sel.

D'un mouvement peu assuré, Harleen s'exécuta. Elle passa entre les rayons, attrapa ce qu'elle trouvait d'une main hésitante, puis, après avoir récapitulé silencieusement ce qu'elle devait prendre, se dirigea vers l'entrée, les bras chargés, le pas indécis. Le Joker la fixait tandis qu'elle venait reprendre place exactement là où elle était précédemment.

Enfin, le Joker reposa la gamine par terre, qui resta à ses côtés alors qu'il pointait toujours son arme sur elle. De sa main valide, il ôta la casquette retenant ses cheveux, qui retombèrent mollement sur sa nuque. Ne voyant que son dos, Harleen l'observa avec incompréhension. Comme si le fait d'enlever sa casquette allait faire un choc général, et tout le monde allait se dire « Oh ! Mais c'était donc le Joker, depuis le début ! ». Seulement, c'était à croire qu'il avait le sens théâtral. Les deux trois personnes qui ne l'avaient sans doute pas reconnu s'étaient soudainement redressées sur elles-mêmes. Et c'était bien tout.

- Si vous croisez le commissaire Gordon, dîtes-lui que le Joker lui fait ses hommages.

Sur ce, il donna une toute petite tape dans le dos de Lucy, laissant celle-ci s'éloigner pour retrouver sa mère, puis il commença à sortir du magasin de son pas naturellement crispé ; lorsque quelque chose sembla lui traverser l'esprit. Il revint sur ses pas et prit la main d'Harleen et déclara :

- Hum, j'oubliais les politesses. Fais coucou, trésor.

Il désigna quelque chose au-dessus de la tête d'Harleen, puis agita sa main comme pour le saluer. Cependant, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était une caméra de surveillance. Harleen jeta un coup d'œil à la gamine qu'il avait prise en otage. Elle était tout sourire, battait presque des mains.

Le Joker l'embarqua d'une poigne ferme et ils sortirent tous deux comme si de rien n'était. Une fois assez loin, il balança son pistolet qui ricocha sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, comme s'il avait été creux. Et soudain, Harleen comprit. C'était donc ça. Il avait voulut que tout le monde le voie, y comprit la caméra de surveillance. Il avait fait en sorte que la petite joue le jeu - il avait dû lui promettre quelque chose -, puis il avait fait semblant de la menacer avec un faux pistolet juste pour que tout le monde s'intéresse à lui. Il voulait sans doute qu'on comprenne que, malgré son séjour à Arkham, il n'avait pas changé. Tout cela, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, une mise en scène qui annonçait tout ce qu'il allait accomplir à l'avenir.


	9. 08 Rendezvous

08 - Rendez-vous

Tremblante, sa main s'empara du linge mouillé, qu'elle passa le long des traces de sang qui parsemaient son visage blanchâtre. Elle regarda longuement son reflet : un visage marqué par la vie, des boucles d'un blond terne retombant mollement sur son front, des yeux tombants comme s'ils avaient supporté le poids d'innombrables larmes, et une couche de maquillage blanc lui recouvrant la peau. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'il l'avait fait devenir, en seulement quelques semaines.

Certaines images lui revenaient en tête maintenant. Des images qui feraient devenir fou quelqu'un de parfaitement sain d'esprit s'il avait dû endurer le même genre de choses. Mais elle ne savait plus ce qui l'avait le plus choquée.  
Elle suivait le « plan » comme disait le Joker avec amusement - parce qu'elle avait bien comprit, au terme de violents échanges, que le Joker était le genre de type qui n'avait et n'aurait jamais de plan - , elle faisait tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Elle portait ce costume ridicule avec lequel il était revenu un soir, un costume d'arlequin, qui correspondait donc avec son surnom, malgré le fait qu'elle y avait vu une sorte de fétichisme. Elle commettait les vols qu'il lui ordonnait, ayant sans doute déjà amassé assez d'argent pour se payer le tour du monde en jet privé. Et, pire encore, elle tuait les personnes qu'il lui demandait de tuer, observait leurs corps s'affaisser mollement sur le sol et agoniser dans une mare de sang.

Les premiers jours avaient été plus que difficiles - les premiers jours où les crimes commis étaient devenus sérieux, comme des braquages de banque. Il lui avait dit avoir besoin d'hommes de main qui seraient loyaux, et il était aller en chercher. Lorsqu'il était revenu, c'était en compagnie de plusieurs types. Mais ces types-là, ils étaient des échappés d'Arkham - ou alors ils n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds pour faute de moyens - et le Joker avait profité de leur maladie pour les persuader qu'il pouvait les aider. Harleen revoyait surtout le plus jeune, un gamin de seize ans souffrant d'une psychonévrose obsessionnelle. Et elle revoyait sa bouille d'ange lorsque le Joker lui avait dit d'une voix ferme et sans aucune compassion : « Tue-le ».

Le même schéma se répétait à chaque fois. Nouveaux hommes de mains, braquage de banque, exécution de ces hommes-là, et ils se retrouvaient tous deux seuls. Quand elle lui demandait pourquoi ils ne faisaient que des « crimes mineurs » - ce qui consistait en braquages et hold-ups pour elle - , le Joker lui répondait que c'était pour mieux entrer en scène. Il voulait que tout Gotham soit au courant de son retour, et tout particulièrement Batman. Il lui avait expliqué dans un cours magistral et violent que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Pour faire quoi, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle le suivait aveuglément. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus que lui.

En fait, Harleen avait eut tout le temps de regretter ses actes. Elle s'était rongé les ongles de stress, avait tremblé de tous ses membres et avait imploré le pardon à qui voulait bien l'accepter, dans l'espoir, peut-être, d'être absoute de tous pêchés. Et finalement, elle s'en était lassée. Lassée de pleurer, lassée d'avoir à toujours demander pardon à celui qui la bouscule dans la rue, lassée d'être cette femme faible qui se laissait toujours avoir. Quand le Joker était apparu, il s'était intéressé à elle, et même si c'était parce qu'elle lui était utile, jamais personne n'avait songé que la petite blonde au fond à droite de la photo de classe avait peut-être une personnalité et une vie plus profonde qu'elle le laissait voir. Il aurait juste fallu lui poser la question, rien qu'une fois, pour savoir si tout allait bien dans sa petite vie.  
_  
Ben j'ai des envies meurtrières sur à peu près tout le monde, ma mère songe à se suicider et un mec m'a clairement dit que quand bien même je serai la dernière fille sur terre, jamais il ne voudrait de ma sale gueule à moins de deux mètres de lui. Et toi, ça va ?_

Lentement, elle se passa une main sur le visage tout en soupirant. Son maquillage était une catastrophe. Elle avait trouvé ça génial, durant son adolescence, les maquillages un peu glauques à la _The Crow_, mais elle ne s'était jamais vue en porter un. Et à présent qu'elle se voyait, la peau blanc aspirine, les yeux cernés de noir, la bouche également noire et un large sourire dessiné depuis ses commissures jusqu'au milieu des joues, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était ridicule. Mais comme ça plaisait au Joker, elle préférait ne rien dire et se maquiller comme un clown plutôt que de subir son courroux.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et elle commençait à enlever son costume, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Surprise, elle tourna la tête pour trouver le Joker la main sur la poignée, en train de la regarder. Il avait enfilé son costume habituel, mais la couleur de ses cheveux avait retrouvé un blond vert opaque, et il avait sur le visage la couche de maquillage qui faisait toute sa personne - face blanche, yeux cernés de noir et rouge à lèvres sur ses cicatrices. Et, malgré tout, elle le trouvait incroyablement séduisant.

- Il va falloir qu'on discute, ma petite.  
- A propos du déménagement ? J'allais justement ranger.

Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement d'Harleen depuis un moment. Cette dernière avait regardé brûler tout ce qui lui appartenait, excepté quelques éléments de sa garde-robe. Ils s'étaient rapidement trouvé un vieil entrepôt - ils étaient légions à Gotham - qui pouvait accueillir plusieurs familles grâce à sa taille. Et ils y avaient ramené plusieurs objets primordiaux - un lit, un sofa, une TV… - qui ne demandaient qu'à être rangé, chose que le Joker refusait de faire.

- Non, non, non, de quelque chose de sérieux. Beaucoup plus sérieux.

Il ponctua ses dires en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harleen, comme si c'était suffisamment important pour que les deux interlocuteurs se trouvent assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Lentement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres colorées, puis commença :

- J'y ai pas mal réfléchi, et, hum, à vrai dire, je pense que…

Elle était immobile, les yeux braqués sur lui, sur son visage qu'il baissait peu à peu. Elle ne vit pas venir ce qui suivit. Elle se souvint juste avoir sursauté de frayeur et s'être ratatinée sur elle-même, les yeux cette fois ancrés sur le canon de l'arme à feu braquée sur elle. Le Joker gardait un visage impassible. Dans un mouvement lent, il plaça le canon du pistolet juste sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

- … tu ne m'es plus vraiment utile.

Immobile, Harleen se contenta d'observer le Joker approcher son visage du sien. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, lorsque ce dernier se stoppa. Leurs yeux se fixèrent un long moment, en silence. Puis, le Joker sourit.

- C'était une blague.

Sur ce, il ôta l'arme à feu du visage de sa coéquipière et la rangea dans sa veste. Pétrifiée, Harleen continuait de fixer le vide, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le visage du Joker quelques instants plus tôt, le souffle haletant. Puis elle regarda enfin le Joker. Il avait l'air parfaitement serein, les bras croisés, regardant le visage d'Harleen. Vraisemblablement, il avait agi dans l'unique but de voir sa réaction. Elle tenta de lui parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Lentement, elle reprit une posture normale, les épaules relâchées, et laissa échapper malgré elle :

- Vous faîtes souvent ce genre de blagues ?... C'est dingue.

Et elle le regretta aussitôt. Le Joker parut tout d'abord ne pas en tenir compte. Il décroisa les bras, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, sembla regarder ailleurs, puis tourna la tête vers Harleen. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et comme elle ne réagissait pas, il l'attrapa par le col et la tira violement vers lui. A la vue de son expression, cette dernière sut qu'elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire.

- C'est dingue, hein ? Et si je te disais que ce qui est dingue, pour moi, c'est passer les trois-quarts de sa vie à bosser, huit heures par jour, cinq sur sept, jusqu'à être jugé bon à jeter et se retrouver entassé parmi d'autres vieillards qui n'attendent que la mort dans un endroit où on leur promet de les faire vivre au moins jusqu'à ce que leur dettes soient effacées. C'est pas de la folie pour toi, ça ?

Bien qu'elle jugea la question rhétorique, il attendait. Elle le fixa, remarquant une pointe de folie dans ses prunelles sombres, avant de répondre toute tremblante :

- … oui, monsieur.

Lentement, il la lâcha, les yeux toujours braqués sur elle. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Harleen le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la main sur la poignée. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Viens.

Interdite, Harleen resta sur place, immobile. Comme les sourcils du Joker commençaient à se froncer, elle se décida à obéir. Elle se leva à son tour, s'approcha du porte-manteau et s'empara de sa veste. Puis, se tournant vers lui, elle demanda :

- On va où ?  
- Huuuum je pensais qu'on pourrait s'arrêter à la bijouterie.

Les sourcils froncés, Harleen fixa le Joker. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et la fixa à son tour, dans un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je t'offre des fleurs pour notre premier rendez-vous ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A vingt heures, la température avait atteint les moins cinq degrés, transformant l'extérieur en véritable réfrigérateur pour tous ceux qui sortaient de leur voiture chauffée. Une nappe de brume glaciale planait sur la presque - et encore loin d'être - paisible ville de Gotham. Cependant, cela n'avait en aucun cas déstabilisé la foule de journaliste qui était agglutinée autour du barrage de police, ni la police elle-même.  
Harleen jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Toute la brigade avait dû se déplacer pour qu'il y ait autant de personnes habillées dans le bleu des membres du SWAT. Au moins une dizaine d'un côté du bâtiment, et sans doute le même nombre de l'autre. Et tout ça pour eux. Que de flatteries.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? beugla le bijoutier d'une voix apeurée. Tous les bijoux sont là, vous n'avez qu'à les prendre !

Dans un mouvement lent, Harleen tourna les yeux vers lui. C'était le genre jeune né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, avec son brushing impeccable, son costume parfaitement découpé, et son air de fillette effrayée face à une situation qui le dépasse totalement. Il contrastait férocement avec le Joker, tranquillement debout au milieu de la pièce, accoudé au comptoir, qui n'avait pas l'air dépassé le moins du monde. Il se tourna à son tour vers le bijoutier et s'approcha de lui.  
_  
T'aurais mieux fait de la fermer, mon vieux_, songea Harleen.

- En fait… ce n'est pas qu'une question d'argent, lança le Joker tout en s'accroupissant au niveau du bijoutier, ce qui fit sursauter quelques vendeuses. Il manque un élément pour que la fête soit réussie. Un élément… qui commence à se faire attendre. Mais si on faisait plus ample connaissance pour passer le temps ?

Il y eut un léger silence, durant lequel Harleen fronça les sourcils. Le Joker reprit :

- Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répondre qu'il poursuivait :

- En fait, j'avais un grand frère, dans le temps. Le genre pas très recommandable, qui traîne avec une bande qui fait tout ce qui est considéré comme mauvais - vols, deals, consommation de drogue et alcool, tout ça… - et qui, par-dessus tout, détestait le fait d'avoir à partager l'amour maternel avec une demi portion comme moi. Et puis, un jour où il était obligé de me garder, il m'a embarqué en me laissant croire qu'on allait à la mer. Moi, petiot naïf, je n'ai pas imaginé une seconde qu'il allait rejoindre ses copains pour faire la fête et me laisser à leur merci. Oh, il s'en est passé des choses ce soir-là, mais je me souviendrai toujours de l'un d'eux qui s'approche vers moi, un cran d'arrêt à la main, et qui la pose comme ça sur ma joue - le Joker plaça la lame à l'intérieur de la bouche du type, collé sur la commissure des lèvres. Il me dit « Alors comme ça, t'es un petit ange, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas t'en donner le sourire ? » et lentement, très lentement, il avance la lame le long de ma joue… jusqu'à tirer un cou sec dessus.

Le Joker mima la scène qu'il avait décrite à la perfection. Dans un mouvement rapide, il trancha la joue du bijoutier en deux qui hurla de douleur en se renversant vers l'arrière. Le sang gicla sur la chemise d'une vendeuse qui hurla à son tour de terreur, tandis qu'une autre réceptionnait le type dans ses bras. Dans un long soupir, le Joker se redressa, vraisemblablement éreinté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, observa furtivement le plafond, puis se retourna vers Harleen. Cette dernière était sous le choc de cette entrevue sanglante et gardait les yeux ancrés sur le bonhomme qui se convulsait sous la douleur, et peut-être même la terreur. Elle ne détourna le regard que quand le Joker s'approcha d'elle, pour le poser sur son visage tacheté de sang de ci de là.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir s'éclipser, sinon on est bon pour retourner à Arkham.

Harleen acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie arrière. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt, vu qu'il y avait des flics postés à l'arrière, mais elle préférait ne pas en faire part. Il avait son idée, et si elle ne comprenait pas, il lui ferait bien savoir qu'elle n'était pas là pour comprendre. Au passage, il attrapa un collier serti de diamant, qu'il balança à Harleen. Celle-ci le réceptionna avec difficulté, les sourcils froncés.

- Cadeau, expliqua-t-il simplement. C'est toujours mieux que les fleurs, non ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harleen, assise seule sur le sofa, ne cessait d'admirer le collier qu'elle avait entre les mains en pensant : _Jamais je ne pourrais mettre ça, c'est bien trop cher._ _D'un autre côté, c'est un cadeau de Mr J_ (charmant surnom qu'elle n'était pas allée chercher bien loin),_ que pensera-t-il s'il ne me voit pas avec ?_ Et elle était capable d'y songer pendant des heures encore, juste parce qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se décider entre modestie et reconnaissance.

Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment encerclé tellement facilement qu'elle se serait cru dans un film - et qu'elle avait bien failli tout faire rater à cause de son manque de réaction. Le Joker avait tout simplement parlé avec un des membres du SWAT - ce qu'elle aurait appelé « un pourri » il y a peu - et un van était venu les chercher pour les conduire jusqu'à la planque. C'en était dingue de simplicité.

- Dis, tu comptes admirer ce truc encore longtemps ?

Surprise, elle bascula la tête en arrière pour se retrouver face à celle du Joker penché sur elle. Il affichait une mine narquoise, peut-être un peu excédée, mais surtout narquoise. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa les pieds sur la table basse, à côté de ceux d'Harleen. Ce qui amusa cette dernière en constatant l'énorme différence de taille entre les deux pointures.

Comment les hommes faisaient-il pour avoir de si grands pieds ? Et de si grandes et si belles mains ? Sitôt qu'il eut retiré ses gants, Harleen observa celles du Joker. Grandes, larges aux doigts fins, presque trop parfaites pour un assassin. Son regard passa sur tout son visage maquillé, jusqu'à se poser sur ses grandes cicatrices rougies par le rouge à lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu me détaille comme ça ? Fit-il en la regardant à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Il y a un problème ?  
- Non… aucun.  
- Tu veux savoir si c'est vrai ?

Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils. Il désigna sa cicatrice gauche, faisant vraisemblablement référence à l'histoire qu'il avait racontée au bijoutier quelques heures plus tôt. Bien entendu qu'elle se demandait si ce qu'il avait dit était bien vrai, car elle s'interrogeait sur ces deux marques depuis leur première rencontre, mais jamais elle n'avait osé poser la question.

Pourtant, cette fois-là, Harleen fit un timide hochement de tête. Mais au silence qui suivit, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû. Il l'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger, mais il se contenta de s'approcher d'elle sur le sofa. Elle recula le haut du corps autant qu'elle le pu, tandis qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit sa main passer derrière sa tête et la lui soulever, pour l'approcher de la sienne. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre qu'il lui enserra la mâchoire de son autre main, la forçant à ne pas bouger.

- Est-ce que tu t'es doutée un instant, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que cette question était indiscrète, hum ? Non, non, non, non… pauvre petite idiote. Alors voyons, je vais essayer de rester le plus calme possible…

Il ponctua sa parole en lâchant le visage de sa jeune complice terrifiée, et en se redressant. Seulement, alors qu'elle allait faire de même, il abattit férocement le revers de sa main sur la joue d'Harleen, qui en tomba du sofa dans un bruit sourd. Sonnée, elle porta une main à sa joue, tout en essayant de regarder le Joker. Ce dernier affichait un visage calme. Et c'était sans doute le pire. Il s'accroupit au niveau d'Harleen, qui commençait à sentir ses yeux la piquer.

- Apprends, mon ange, que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, ça peut s'arranger… - il sortit un couteau de sa veste et le plaqua sur la joue droite de la jeune femme - Alors, tu veux vraiment le savoir, hum ?

Tremblante de peur, elle hocha négativement de la tête, terrorisée par le métal froid contre sa peau. Il restèrent un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que le Joker esquisse un sourire et range son couteau. Il se releva, et elle le regarda s'éloigner vers sa chambre, qui n'était en fait qu'un lit entreposé en plein milieu de la pièce.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle regardait son dos s'éloigner, elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut à sa suite, jusqu'à l'attraper par le bras. Tremblante de partout, elle le regarda se retourner vers elle, les sourcils froncés - peut-être d'incompréhension. Haletante, elle tenta de s'excuser, mais aucun mot ne sortait, et elle baissa les yeux. Un moment passa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les grandes mains du Joker encadrer son visage. Il lui releva la tête et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Ce geste l'embrasa toute entière, et elle n'osa pas fermer les yeux, peut-être trop surprise par le paradoxe entre cette soudaine douceur et son récent accès de violence.

Sans rompre ce long baiser, il l'entraîna vers le lit, et la jeune femme sentit aussitôt un désir brut naître en elle. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il la jeta littéralement sur le matelas. Il enleva promptement sa veste, avant de la chevaucher pour lui ôter son T-shirt. Il repoussa ses mains qui voulaient lui déboutonner sa chemise - déclaration silencieuse : ce sera lui qui mènera la danse. Il plongea son visage peinturluré dans le cou d'Harleen, le dévorant de baisers pendant qu'il s'attaquait aux boutons de son jean. Puis, lentement, il commença à se dévêtir à son tour.

Elle se perdit dans son étreinte, noyée dans la chaleur de sa peau, l'éclat de son regard, la caresse de ses mains puissantes et violentes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé s'offrir aussi facilement à un homme, jamais elle n'aurait cru se délecter à ce point de son abandon. Les cauchemars qui l'avaient hantée toute sa vie avaient tiré leur révérence, et seuls comptaient désormais leurs deux corps emmêlés dans une étreinte passionnée.

Mais soudain, le Joker, le souffle haletant, posa un regard brûlant sur elle. Elle le regarda prendre quelque chose sur la table de nuit, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le contact glacé de la fine lame sur son sein. Elle lança un regard au Joker. Ce dernier avait l'air bien plus absorbé par le jeu de la lame qu'il faisait danser sur la peau de son amante, que par le visage de celle-ci. Les mèches de ses cheveux verdâtres collées à son front par la sueur, il suivait des yeux la ligne invisible que le couteau traçait sur la peau d'Harleen, et qui lui aurait fendu la poitrine en deux s'il avait été appliqué avec plus de force.

Puis, fatalement, le Joker appuya un peu plus fort sur la lame. Celle-ci fit une petite entaille dans la fine peau d'Harleen qui se raidit sous la subite douleur, et le Joker se pencha lentement, avec un grand sourire, pour goûter le sang qui s'en échappait. Puis il porta sa main valide à la joue enflée d'Harleen, qu'il caressa ; tendrement, très tendrement. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Il avait beau être violent, blessant, monstrueux, elle le savait capable d'une grande douceur envers elle. Et elle ne demandait rien de plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle se laissa doucement réveiller par les premières lueurs de l'aube. Filtrant au travers des fenêtres ternies, un rayon de soleil - de la famille des journées de grisaille - la fit ouvrir les yeux dans un gémissement de mécontentement. Elle se croyait toujours dans son vieil appartement au loyer trop élevé pour son salaire, à l'aube d'un nouveau jour de labeur, et elle se retourna pour retrouver les bras de Morphée. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à être déjà enlacée par deux grands bras.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec le visage paisiblement endormi du Joker qu'elle se souvint des dernières semaines passées en sa compagnie. Il avait l'air si serein, si calme, qu'elle avait à présent du mal à le revoir aussi violent que la veille. Elle l'observa un long moment, laissant son regard glisser sur son visage maquillé, le long de son cou et ses épaules dénudées. Puis elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, et des larmes en jaillir.

Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était réveillée sans éprouver de crainte. Jamais elle n'avait ouvert les yeux sans imaginer que la journée allait être détestable, sans se sentir seule et vulnérable. Et là, enlacée par ses bras, ramenée peut-être involontairement près de son corps, elle se sentit en sécurité. Pour la première fois de sa vie.


	10. 09 Préparatifs

Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à faire les chapitres... J'ai pas mal de travail et je n'ai pas toujours la motivation. Mais je voulais faire savoir que cette fic n'est pas abandonnée. J'offre donc ce chapitre, sans savoir quand le suivant arrivera...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**09 - Préparatifs**

La chaleur ambiante du cabaret Conroad's Bridge fit échapper un soupir de soulagement à Shuuji Matsuyama et ses hommes, qui venaient de passer deux interminables minutes dans le froid séparant la limousine de la porte d'entrée. Une atmosphère festive se propageait jusque dans l'entrée depuis une double-porte grande ouverte sur la salle de concert. En terme de décoration intérieure, Conroad's Bridge avait opté pour un style Années Folles, tapis rouge de rigueur, tables rondes ornées de nappes immaculées, et serveuses déguisées en une version kitsch de Marylin Monroe.

Au fond, Matsuyama ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il aimait ce cabaret. Tous les autres parrains de la Pègre préféraient bars, restaurants ou même boîte de strip-tease, mais lui, il avait toujours eut une préférence pour l'art et les shows des cabarets. Depuis qu'il connaissait le Conroad's Bridge, il ne manquait presque jamais les soirs où Jessica, la favorite, s'adonnait à son spectacle musical. Souvent, elle lui dédiait des chants dignes d'un film des années trente, exécutait devant lui des petites danses sensuelles, et parfois, elle l'accompagnait après son show pour aller s'amuser dans un hôtel proche. Pour Matsuyama, cette routine après la dure labeur de la journée était juste parfaite.

Tandis qu'il était débarrassé de sa veste trempée par la neige, son regard dévia sur le programme de la soirée. Tout une liste de noms incongrus se dressait devant lui, mais Jessica n'y figurait pas. Tout en se laissant amener à une table, il songea qu'il devrait remettre sa bonne soirée à plus tard. Malgré tout, il allait bien en profiter. Il héla une serveuse aux boucles blondes rebiquant sur ses joues et eut tout juste le temps de passer commande que la lumière de la salle s'amenuisa lentement. Une voix masculine s'éleva depuis un côté de la scène, brisant le récent silence qui s'y était installé.

- Venue du plus profond de sa Russie natale, non loin de l'ancienne Leningrad et nouvelle St Pétersbourg, la ravissante Elena Strogoff nous interprêtera ce soir : « Feeling Good » de Nina Simone.

Dès qu'il eut fini, quelques notes de musique se succédèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une jambe dénudée n'apparaisse entre deux plis du rideau, qui se leva sur la scène. Une ravissante - car c'était le mot - jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et dont les grands yeux bleus fixaient le public apparut dans un déhanché sensuel. Accoutrée façon Scarlett dans « Autant en emporte le vent », elle marcha lentement, sensuellement, sur toute la largeur de la scène, tout en entamant le premier couplet :

_« Bird flying high, you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel… »_

Et un superbe accent à couper au couteau venait massacrer cette bien belle chanson. Seulement, Matsuyama devait bien se douter que la boîte n'avait pas engagé cette fille pour ses talents de cantatrice, et que la façon dont elle agitait ses fines hanches - qu'il trouvait, pour sa part, bien trop peu charnues - n'était pas due au hasard. Comme la plupart des nouvelles artistes, elle avait sans doute voulu échapper à son pays, et s'était estimée heureuse d'avoir trouvé un cabaret plutôt qu'une boîte de strip-tease pour y proposer ses services.

L'une des grandes particularités de Matsuyama était de savoir qu'il avait un physique plus qu'avantageux, avec la folie qu'avaient les plus jeunes femmes pour les traits asiatiques. Aussi, il ne fut pas surpris lorsque la jeune demoiselle Strogoff s'avança vers lui avec un sourire charmeur, puis exécuta un joli petit roulement de hanches qui ne le laissa pas de marbre. Sûr, elle n'était pas aussi fascinante que Jessica, mais elle avait bien son petit charme à elle. Son show s'acheva sur quelques notes de piano, et Matsuyama l'oublia un moment. Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure de reprendre la limousine qu'une main fine se posa sur son épaule, et qu'il reconnu la jeune russe. Avant qu'elle n'eut dit quoi que ce soit, il l'invita à prendre un verre. Ils prirent place seuls à une table, et le reste de la soirée passa rapidement.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à s'embrasser sur la banquette arrière de la limousine. Matsuyama ordonna l'arrêt au premier hôtel du coin et demanda rapidement une chambre. Dès qu'ils furent montés, la jeune russe poussa l'asiatique dans un fauteil, puis commença à enlever sa jolie robe, dévoilant le pantalon qu'elle avait dû enfiler après son show.

- Vous aimez les surprises, Mr. Matsuyama ? Interrogea-t-elle avec son fort accent.  
- Toujours, répondit-il sur un ton confiant.  
- Même les mauvaises ?  
- Surtout les mauvaises.

Matsuyama savait que cette réponse, qu'il donnait avec le sourire, avait toujours le don d'étonner ses conquêtes, tant elle manquait de logique. Cependant, la jeune russe fit un large sourire, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Matsuyama crut. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les longs cheveux noirs de la russe se décrocher de son crâne et laissant apparaître une touffe de cheveux blonds et bouclés. Il allait se lever, mais celle-ci le plaqua contre le dossier.

- Eh bien alors, quoi ? Fit-elle cette fois sans accent. On aime plus les surprises ? Ou alors vous n'aimez pas les blondes ?  
- Voyons, voyons, ne sois pas si dure avec le gentil Matsuyama, après tout il t'a suivie pour tes charmes.

La voix venait de l'autre coin de la chambre. Même sans le regarder, le japonais savait à qui elle appartenait. Assis dans la pénombre, on ne voyait de lui que le bas de son corps et son visage grâce à son maquillage blanc. Le Joker. La jeune femme lâcha Matsuyama et se dirigea vers le criminel. Le Joker lui attrapa le bras et la forca à se baisser vers lui. Il lui prit le visage d'une main et lui tourna la tête vers Matsuyama.

- Vous ne la trouvez pas charmante ? Hein ?

Le japonais ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas ce qui conviendrait le mieux. Devait-il être franc, avouer que, oui, en effet, elle lui plaisait foutrement bien, ou bien devait-il faire semblant et tout nier ? Un moment passa, et le Joker attendait une réponse, tenant le visage de la fille d'une main, et observant la réaction de Matsuyama de ses yeux perçants. Comme il ne répondait pas, le Joker lâcha enfin le visage de la fille et la força à s'asseoir à ses pieds.

- Enfin, qui ne dit mot conscent, pas vrai Harley ?  
- Je n'en suis pas sûre, je crois que le côté « réfugiée soviétique » a été le plus attractif. En plus, il embrasse très mal.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Vraiment.

Figé sur son fauteuil, Matsuyama regardait le Joker s'imprégner une main de maquillage blanc qu'il passa ensuite sur le visage d'Harley dans un mouvement très sensuel. Tout en maquillant la jeune femme, le Joker déclara sans la lâcher pour autant des yeux :

- Vous savez, vous êtes quelqu'un de difficile à contacter, Mr. Matsuyama. On a dû interroger plusieurs de vos… associés pour connaître votre emplacement exact.

Après que la couche de maquillage blanc soit à peu près bien étalée sur le visage d'ange d'Harley, le Joker la tourna vers lui et commença à lui appliquer une couche de noir sur les lèvres.

- Vous êtes un homme occupé, donc je serais bref. Le souci récurrent de cette ville, c'est le Batman, n'est-ce pas ? Il est peut-être considéré comme un « méchant », maintenant, mais ça ne change rien à son statut. Il se battra toujours contre les injustices de cette ville quand il les croisera, et, un jour, il finira par faire tomber la Pègre. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Le Batman est notre ennemi commun, Mr. Matsuyama.

Il traça deux grandes lignes noires sur les joues d'Harley en partant des commissures des lèvres. Puis, il cerna ses yeux de noir.

- Seulement, pour attraper une chauve-souris, il faut la mettre en condition. Elle ne se déplacera pas en pleine journée, et encore moins si c'est pour une petite affaire. J'ai donc comme idée de m'attaquer à un gros morceau pour la faire sortir de sa tanière.

Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et balança une feuille de papier qui atterrit mollement sur la table basse située entre les deux hommes. Ce morceau de papier, préalablement découpé dans un journal, représentait un blason bien connu de Gotham. Le W de Wayne Enterprise.

Il comptait s'attaquer à la tour Wayne.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça ? Finit par demander Matsuyama après un silence.  
- Eh bien, voyez-vous… le fait d'être aussi recherché que moi n'aide pas à se construire de bonnes relations. Je dirais juste que je manque de… personnel pour attirer le Batman. Mais connaissant vos relations à vous, je pense que l'affaire est réglée, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir ?

Tout en donnant une chemise rouge et noire à Harley, il lança un regard énigmatique à Matsuyama. Il y eut un long silence, le temps que la blonde enfile la tenue, puis, dès qu'elle fut prête, le Joker fit, sans détourner les yeux du japonais :

- Harley, mon ange, va chercher les valises.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, puis parut comprendre. Dans un long soupir, elle passa la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle. Pendant tout ce temps, Matsuyama n'avait cessé de la fixer. Ce que le Joker avait vraisemblablement remarqué.

- Elle vous plaît, pas vrai ?

Il se retourna vers le Joker, et l'évalua rapidement du regard. Un type assez jeune, trente ans maximum, plutôt bien bâti, et il devait avoir une arme sur lui. Seulement, Matsuyama aussi, en avait une. Tout en se détendant sur son siège, il déclara de but en blanc :

- Oui. D'ailleurs, à ce propos… J'avais pensé que je pourrais peut-être accepter votre marché… si Harley faisait partie de l'engagement. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres avec un geste obscène. Assis en face de lui, le Joker élargit le sourire qu'il avait sur ses lèvres peinturlurées de rouge. Il s'avança sur son fauteuil et fit signe à Matsuyama de faire de même, de sorte qu'ils se rapprochent et se retrouvent à portée de main l'un de l'autre. L'asiatique hésita un instant, mais devant l'air insistant du Joker, ne pu que s'y résigner.

- Vous voudriez donc que je vous offre Harley, pas vrai ? Demanda ce dernier en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Matsuyama connut un moment de panique lorsque le Joker l'attrapa par le col et posa son couteau sur sa carotide. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'était douté de rien, cependant, il osait espérer que son « affront » n'était pas trop grave. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à mourir. Le Joker posa son regard sur le plafond, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis se concentra de nouveau sur l'asiatique.

- Tu ne sembles pas saisir. C'est pourtant simple, non ? Harley est à moi. **A moi, et à moi seul**. Jamais personne avant moi n'a pensé à tirer profit d'elle. Alors je te conseille de te chercher une autre pouffe pour assouvir ta libido, car tu n'auras jamais Harley.

Lentement, très lentement, la lame glacée s'éloigna de la gorge de Matsuyama, et la grande main du Joker déssera son emprise sur le col de sa chemise. L'asiatique se redressa vivement sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait, les yeux ancrés sur le Joker, à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement assassin. Un long moment passa, durant lequel le Joker se contenta de ranger son couteau et de s'installer confortablement sur son siège, attendant patiemment. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Harley qui portait deux valises. Elle les déposa aux pieds du Joker, puis s'assit sur le lit pour reprendre son souffle. Calmement, le Joker présenta les deux valises.

- Comme je me doutais que vous resteriez dubitatif face à mon offre, j'ai pensé à un petit jeu intéressant. Je vais reprendre la stratégie d'un vieux copain - paix à ton âme, Harvey - et laisser le hasard guider mes pas. Dans l'une des valises, il y a une somme intéressante pour vous. Dans l'autre, il y a un fusil à pompe. Si vous choisissez la valise avec l'argent, il est pour vous. Dans le cas contraire… - le Joker mima un pistolet avec sa main droite et fit semblant de tirer sur Matsuyama dans un « Pan ! » très révélateur -, donc à vous de choisir. Ah oui, et, dans les deux cas, je suis gagnant.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durant trois mois, il y avait eut un calme plat dans les journaux, comme souvent à Gotham. L'affaire du Joker avait passionné certains périodiques plus que d'autres, et des dizaines d'articles avaient été dédiés à ce grand malade, faisant des hypothèses sur son origine ou son esprit tordu. Puis, plus rien pendant un bon moment, du fait de son incarcération à Arkham.

Puis, trois mois après que sa condamnation soit déclarée, son évasion faisait les gros titres. Parmi les plus originaux, notamment celui du Gotham Times, on pouvait lire : « Le Clown sort de sa boîte : évasion du criminel Joker ».

Et ce n'était pas pour arranger la juge Braxton.

Depuis cette évasion, elle recevait fréquemment des journalistes, qui lui posaient toujours les mêmes questions, du style « Pensez-vous avoir prit la bonne décision concernant la condamnation du Joker ? » ou « Arkham est-il vraiment le responsable de l'évasion du Joker ? » et d'autres. On lui avait même demandé si le Joker était une sorte de magicien, avec des pouvoirs, comme les super héros.

Sur le coup, Braxton en avait ri. Mais à présent, seule au volant dans le soir qui tombait, sa fille Laura sur la banquette arrière, toute cette histoire lui paraissait beaucoup moins drôle. Le Joker était en liberté, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'organise un coup horrible. Le Joker était de ces criminels qui, même avec tous les risques encourrus, suivront leur folie destructrice, pour une raison qu'ils semblent les seuls à connaître ; mais malgré tout, qui produisent une certaine admiration morbide. Une fascination qui pouvait tourner à l'obsession pour quelqu'un de psychologiquement fragile, un peu dans la lignée de Charles Manson.

La juge repéra, le long de la route, une boîte aux lettres à son nom, qui lui indiqua, malgré la pénombre, que c'était sur cette piste de terre battue qu'elle devait tourner pour rejoindre son domicile. La maison n'était pas aussi prestigieuse que celle de Bruce Wayne, mais Braxton pouvait se vanter d'avoir sû la choisir avec goût.

Prenant sa sacoche d'une main et sa fille de l'autre, la juge monta les marches du porche, sortit son trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte.

Lorsqu'elle s'infiltra à l'intérieur, la stéréo de son fils Jim, quinze ans, gueulait à plein tube. Le mal de crâne que les diverses affaires de la journée avaient engendrées sembla se renforcer, créant comme un casque tout autour de sa boîte crânienne. Accrochant son manteau, s'occupant de celui de sa fille, puis déposant ses affaires, elle se positionna juste en bas des escaliers, chose qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait prendre contact avec son fils, puis elle cria :

- Jim ! Baisse !

Aucune réaction. Enfermé dans une chambre, le volume aussi fort, il ne devait même pas avoir entendu. Néanmoins, dans le doute, elle attendit encore un instant, écoutant le martèlement de la stéréo, qui faisait vibrer les murs. Même si elle avait conscience d'être sans doute « de la vieille école » jamais elle n'avait compris l'intérêt et le plaisir d'écouter de la musique - qui parfois ne ressemble en rien à de la musique - aussi fort. Si ce n'est pour devenir sourd et rendre fou l'entourage.

- Jim !

Toujours sans réaction. Irritée, elle se décida à grimper les escaliers, et à aller taper sur les doigts de son fils. _J'arrive à me faire respecter et craindre par les plus grands malades, alors c'est pas un gamin de quinze ans qui va faire la loi._ La porte de sa chambre était fermée. A clé. Vraiment pas d'humeur, elle frappa le panneau en beuglant :

- Ouvre-moi !

La stéréo fut coupée, et la musique cessa brutalement. Elle attendit encore un moment, plantée là, avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre. D'un mouvement rageur, elle poussa le panneau, et pénétra la tête à l'intérieur. Son fils était assis sur son lit, les yeux braqués sur sa mère. Celle-ci allait entamer un sermon sur le fait que oui, Jim, tu n'habites pas tout seul, et tu vas te rendre sourd à mettre la musique à fond. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Elle se rendit compte que son fils avait le dos raide et les muscles du visage contractés par la terreur, que ses yeux fixes n'étaient pas braqués sur elle, mais sur autre chose. Et la juge Braxton comprit.

_Il y a quelqu'un derrière moi._  
Le canon d'une arme à feu se posa sur sa tempe. Une voix s'éleva, une voix d'homme dans laquelle la folie s'entendait clairement.

- Bonsoir, maman. C'est gentil d'être venue.


	11. 10 A l'assaut de Wayne Enterprise

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour tout ce temps passé sans aucune nouvelle. J'apprécie fortement tous les commentaires qu'on me laisse, et mon plus grand tort est de ne pas y répondres. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui apprécient cette histoire. Quant au fait que je ne poste pas régulièrement, c'est avant tout dû à un souci d'inspiration et d'envie, car j'ai toute l'histoire tracée. Elle devrait se finir dans deux chapitres. Je vais tenter de les écrire assez rapidement, sans rien promettre cependant. Dernière chose : il se peut qu'après tout ce temps passé, mon style d'écriture ai changé. Je crois qu'il plaît assez, donc je vais essayer de garder le même, car j'ai la fâcheuse manie de changer de style d'écriture en fonction de mes histoires.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**10 - A l'assaut de Wayne Enterprise**

Assis sur le fauteuil moelleux de sa chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, Bruce Wayne réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait simplement faire. Il avait, bien entendu, des centaines de possibilités. Il avait songé à utiliser l'arsenic (non, trop douloureux et l'agonie trop longue), à se tirer une balle dans la tête (mais à la réflexion, trop salissant, il fallait aussi penser à Alfred), à se défenestrer (non, il pouvait tomber sur quelqu'un), à se trancher les veines (mêmes inconvénients que l'arsenic et la balle dans le crâne), à se pendre avec sa ceinture (mais il risquait de se rater et de mourir d'asphyxie, donc agonie longue) ; et, finalement, il en avait conclu qu'aucun suicide ne pouvait réellement s'effectuer proprement, sans que quelque chose ne pose problème.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était le Batman. Et la mort d'Harvey Dent ne voulait plus dire qu'une seule chose : il devait encore attendre la venue d'un vrai héros, spécialement là pour rediriger Gotham City vers le droit chemin. Il avait donc encore des choses à faire dans cette ville.

Après, seulement, il pourrait mettre fin à ses jours.

A bien y réfléchir, Rachel n'était pas seulement la femme qu'il avait toujours imaginée, pendue à son bras lors des soirées huppées de Gotham, à son cou lors des vacances en amoureux au bord de la plage, à son corps lors des nuits d'été torride ; non, elle était également la seule et l'unique à l'avoir jamais vu sous son vrai jour, à savoir qu'il était le Chevalier Noir de Gotham, qu'il n'était pas le Bruce Wayne que tout le monde croyait voir. Et malgré sa relation avec Dent, c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Il le savait, elle le lui avait promis. Elle était prête à l'attendre. Juste lui, et personne d'autre.  
Et elle était morte. Morte sans savoir que, malgré son choix d'empêcher le crime d'opérer, malgré son obsession pour faire payer la mort de ceux qui ne le méritaient pas, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre, il ne désirait qu'elle et elle seule.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Alfred, un plateau entre les mains. Le vieil homme approcha de la table basse en face du fauteuil et y déposa son fardeau. Le dîner de Bruce.

- Bonsoir, monsieur.

Bruce regarda le plateau. Puis Alfred. Et aussitôt, une longue série de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Une partie de football, à l'âge de cinq ans. Bruce s'était blessé au genou, et Alfred avait accouru au milieu du gazon, salissant son costume, juste pour le ramener à son médecin de père, afin que celui-ci lui prodigue les soins nécéssaires. Sa première soirée vraiment arrosée, à seize ans. Trop ivre pour rentrer au volant de sa voiture, Alfred était venu le chercher à deux heures et demi du matin. Et toute sa loyauté depuis qu'il était devenu le Batman, tout son soutien, tout son paternalisme.

Non. Bruce n'avait pas le droit d'ajouter son suicide sur les épaules solides, mais bien lourdes de responsabilités et de mauvais souvenirs, du vieil homme. C'était la moindre des choses.

- Merci, Alfred.

- C'est normal, monsieur.

Mais Alfred ne devait pas réaliser que Bruce ne parlait pas seulement du dîner. S'emparant de la télécommande tandis que son majordome installait le couvert, Bruce alluma la télévision sur la GCN, en quête des informations, qu'il guettaient depuis l'évasion du Joker.

Beaucoup auraient pu croire à s'y méprendre que le Batman se tournait les pouces depuis que sa culpabilité avait été établie sur les meurtres des agents de police, couvrant de ce fait le véritable assassin. Harvey Dent. Il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un, souhaitant reprendre ce que Dent avait si bien commencé, puisse s'identifier à son modèle sans se rappeler que ce dernier avait décidé de faire justice lui-même. Seulement, non, Batman n'avait cessé de traquer ce fou, de noter les endroits où il se rendait, ses habitudes, tout ce qui pouvait aider à sa capture future.

Une vraie obsession. Car le Joker avait raison sur toute la ligne. Ce n'était pas difficile d'anéantir un vrai héros comme Dent, de lui faire tourner la page et changer de méthode. Mais c'était impossible de changer un homme vivant en paria, sans aucune attache et sans entrave.  
Et le Batman, comme le Joker, correspondait à cette description.

La chaîne diffusait les informations quotidiennes. Une famille assassinée dans le quartier Est de Gotham, suivi d'une nouvelle façon plus écologique et économique de faire frire le poisson, et enfin, mais où est passé le jeune multi-milliardaire Bruce Wayne depuis quelques mois ? Les choses habituelles, rien de nouveau.

Au fond de lui, Bruce était presque révolté de songer que ce bulletin d'informations était banal. Une famille avait été asssassinée, quand même. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'un sujet grave était abordé, la chaîne le faisait suivre d'une annonce amusante ou grotesque, afin que le téléspectateur ne soit pas choqué ou déprimé trop longtemps, et étrangement, ça marchait très bien. Tout le monde avait oublié en quelques minutes l'histoire de cette famille. La magie de la télévision.

Mais alors qu'il allait changer de chaîne, l'image fut coupée, et le visage de Zoe Campbell, journaliste, envahit l'écran.

« Nous interrompons nos programme pour un flash spécial. Comme spécifié dans le bulletin de vingt heures, une famille a été retrouvée assassinée dans sa résidence, quartier Est de Gotham City. Les corps de la juge Jane Braxton, son fils de quinze ans James, et sa fille de six ans Laura ont été retrouvés égorgés à leur domicile. La chaîne GCN a reçut ce matin une vidéocassette vraisemblablement enregistrée par le Joker lui-même, exécutant les Braxton. Afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes, nous demanderons aux parents d'éloigner leurs enfants de la télévision. »

Après une courte coupure, une image apparut à l'écran. Bruce vit une vaste pièce, caractéristique des « maisons aisées ». Au centre, un sofa de trois places, et une personne assise sur chacune d'elle, mais pas attachée. Les trois Braxton. Le garçon avait visiblement une jambe cassée. La caméra bougea, et le visage maquillé du Joker apparut à l'écran. Un visage souriant.

« Bienvenue dans notre tout nouveau Reality Show (il sembla chercher ses mots) : Y-a-t-il une justice en ce bas monde ? Présenté par votre serviteur et sa charmante - charmante ! - collaboratrice (la caméra bougea de nouveau et se posa sur une jeune femme) : Harley Quinn. »

Le gros plan sur le visage de la jeune femme suggérait qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle n'était pas masquée, juste maquillée comme le Joker, et arborait une crinière de cheveux blonds et bouclés. Lorsqu'il la nomma, elle esquissa un mouvement de la main. Mais l'image revint vite sur le Joker.

« Nous allons donc nous dépêcher de vous présenter les candidats de ce soir. »

L'image se concentra sur les Braxtons. Hors champ, la voix du Joker résonna.  
« Bonsoir, famille Braxton. Je vous en prie, prenez vos aises, après tout vous êtes chez vous. Vous voulez peut-être appeler une ambulance, pour la jambe de votre fils, madame la juge ? (sans réponse) Je vois, laissez-le souffrir ça forge le caractère. Donc nous allons faire un petit pari, tous ensemble. Vous (une main gantée entra dans le champ de vision et désigna les Braxton,), vous allez parier que demain matin, à neuf heures pétantes, vous serez en vie. Et nous, nous allons parier le contraire. »

Deux minutes tout au plus se déroulèrent à l'écran. Deux minutes d'un silence interminable, jusqu'à ce que la caméra se tourne vers le Joker, et que celui-ci dise :

« En fait, c'est un peu long d'attendre jusqu'à neuf heures demain matin. Surtout qu'à cette heure-là, je serai déjà occupé avec les préparatifs pour le grand final de demain soir. Très grand final. Alors on va accélérer les choses. »

Et l'image se brouilla, à cause de la chaîne, par respect pour les âmes sensibles sans doute. Mais lorsque le visage de Zoe Campbell reparut à l'écran, c'était en direct. Et elle était devant l'immense tour Wayne, qui était entourée de voitures de police.

« Ici Zoe Campbell de la GCN, je me trouve actuellement devant la tour Wayne, en plein centre de Gotham où une prise d'otage vient de se déclarer. Des témoins affirment qu'il s'agirait du Joker et de Harley Quinn. Nous n'avons toujours aucune information sur la situation actuelle des otages, ni de preuve concernant la présence de Lucius Fox parmi eux… »

Restés silencieux depuis le début, Bruce et Alfred se regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise et d'effroi. Ainsi, le Joker s'attaquait à la tour Wayne. Cela devenait donc une affaire plus que personnelle. Bruce se leva. Alfred eut un long soupir, avant de demander :

- Dois-je préparer la Batmobile, monsieur ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bruce eut une hésitation. Puis, il finit par acquiescer, et se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Le Joker avait raison. Ce soir serait un grand final.

Pour lui.

***

Harley se tenait là, immobile, un fusil à pompe entre les mains. Devant elle se dressait la silhouette recroquvillée d'une employée de bureau, en pleurs, les yeux braqués sur elle. Et ça la rendait malade, de voir ces grands yeux imprégnés de peur et de résignation planté directement sur elle, comme si elle était la cause de toute cette masquarade.  
_Arrête. Arrête de me regarder comme ça._

Puis elle pensa à tous les gens de Gotham qui, en ouvrant leur _Gotham Times_ le lendemain matin, liraient les nouvelles concernant cette prise d'otages. A toutes ces paires d'yeux qui glisseraient un regard peu intéressé aux divers noms, y verrait le sien, se diraient qu'elle n'était qu'une folle de plus en ce bas monde, avant de filer directement à la page des sports. Le même regard que lui lançait présentement cette femme.  
_Arrête, arrête, arrête._  
Le cri d'une autre employée fit tourner la tête à la première, soulageant Harley de ces yeux pesants. A son tour, elle regarda derrière elle. Le Joker venait de forcer une des employée - sans doute secrétaire - à s'asseoir bien sagement à côté d'un autre type, tandis qu'il s'emparait de celui qui devait être le grand patron. Un bel homme, peau noire, sextagénaire tout au plus, tempes grisonnantes, costume parfaitement découpé. Le puissant contraste entre l'apparence sobre de cet homme, et celle, extravagante, du Joker, donnait à Harley une vive impression d'infériorité. Ces deux-là, ils étaient différents. Au dessus du lot. Au dessus d'elle.  
- J'imagine avoir à faire au célèbre Lucius Fox, questionna le Joker en forçant le patron à s'asseoir sur un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle de réunion dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.  
- Lui-même.  
La grande quiétude présente dans sa voix rendait presque aussitôt l'atmosphère vivable. Comme si ce simple ton assurait une sortie sans morts, flingues fumants ou sang. Harley était à peu près certaine qu'il aurait sû rassurer une troupe de soldats terrorisés par l'idée d'aller sur le terrain. Tout en posant son arme à feu sur la table, le Joker s'installa confortablement dans le grand siège, en face de Fox. Implicite façon de dire « C'est moi le patron ».  
- J'aurais une question pour commencer.  
- Je vous écoute.  
Le Joker passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
- N'est-ce pas trop fatiguant d'être le grand patron ?  
- En dépit de mon grand âge, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air. Enfin, durant les jours de la semaine où nous ne sommes pas pris en otage.  
Lucius Fox esquissa un sourire moqueur, que l'on aurait pu interpréter comme chaleureux si la situation s'y était prêtée. Avec un service de thé et des petits gâteaux, on aurait cru assister à une conversasion de septuagénaires en mal de ragots.  
- J'admets avoir été un peu brusque dans ma façon de passer la porte, déclara le Joker, cela dit, vous contacter n'est pas des plus facile.  
Un sourire aux lèvres, Lucius Fox considéra un instant le Joker, puis balaya la salle du regard, avant de planter de nouveau son regard sur son interlocuteur, comme le jugeant plus intéressant.

- Vous arrivez pourtant à vous procurer de bonnes compagnies. Je crois y reconnaître quelques visages connus des alliés de Mr. Matsuyama, retrouvé mort il y a quelques jours.  
- Quel œil, Mr. Fox. Voyez-vous, il s'avère que ce cher Matsuyama n'a pas eu de chance avec le marché que je lui avais proposé. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve avec ses intimes. Enfin, c'est toujours bon de savoir qu'il aura un grand frère, pédopsychiatre de son état, pour assister à ses funérailles. La vie est plutôt bien faite, même dans la mort, n'est-ce pas ?  
Harley y songea vaguement, à ce Matsuyama, celui d'Arkham. Elle n'était même pas certaine de se rappeler de son visage avec exactitude. Elle voyait le visage lambda d'un asiatique, un sourire franc, des cheveux longs en catogan. Elle tenta vainement d'imaginer ce même visage se pencher sur la tombe de son jeune frère, sans grand succès. Puis elle laissa tomber. Ce n'était plus ses affaires depuis longtemps.  
A l'extérieur du bâtiment, de nombreux véhicules s'étaient mobilisés pour empêcher une quelconque fuite. Le SWAT, les flics, les journalistes, et peut-être même les passants ; tous s'étaient réunis autour de la tour Wayne, avec des motivations différentes, mais pour la même attraction : le Joker. Et lui, il n'attendait qu'une chose. Le Batman. C'était à croire qu'il ne voyait que par lui, et que tout le reste était inutile à ses yeux.  
Harley avait eut le temps d'y penser longuement, et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, toutes les justifications qu'elles avait pu y apporter, elle était jalouse. Jalouse de toute cette attention que Joker portait au Batman, de cette obsession. Lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte, elle avait tout fait pour devenir le centre de cette obsession. Mais que pouvait-elle réellement espérer ? Elle connaissait le Joker sans doute mieux que quiconque, et c'était ce qui la forçait à croire que rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier le Batman.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, plusieurs véhicules s'étaient ajoutés à la masse présente devant la tour. Plus il y en aurait, plus il serait difficile de s'enfuir de cet endroit. Lentement, elle se tourna vers le Joker et avança vers lui. Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, trop absorbé par sa discussion sans queue ni tête avec Fox. Puis, lorsqu'elle posa à son tour son arme à feu sur la table, il daigna la regarder, l'air plus surpris qu'autre chose.  
- Mr. J, d'autres flics viennent d'arriver. On devrait peut-être y aller.  
Il sembla la considérer du regard un instant, puis se retourna vers Mr. Fox.  
- Bien, où en étions-nous ?  
- Je suis sérieuse, Mr. J, déclara Harley en soupirant.  
Elle ne su pas vraiment ce qui fut de trop, sa réplique ou bien le soupirement. Ou tout simplement le fait qu'elle insistait. Ou encore le fait qu'elle osait venir lui parler alors qu'il était occupé. Mais elle ne comprit que trop tard son erreur, au moment exact où elle le vit poser ses mains sur la table pour y prendre appui et se lever. Et elle se résigna, lorsqu'elle le vit lever la main sur elle. Le son de la claque résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter l'un des gars de Matsuyama debout non loin d'Harleen. Le choc la fit reculer de deux pas, prenant appui sur la table pour empêcher une plausible chute. Nonchalament, elle porta la main à sa joue, puis lança un regard au Joker. Mais lui ne la regardait même plus, il s'était assis de nouveau et tourné vers Lucius Fox. Pour lui, l'épisode était clos, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus démonstratif ou de s'expliquer.

La joue brûlante, les larmes aux yeux, elle reprit son arme en tremblottant, pestant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas contre le Joker, ni même contre elle-même. Mais contre le Batman, celui qui accaparait toute l'attantion du Joker, celui qui la rendait si inférieure, si banale aux yeux du Joker. Celui qui était de la même trempe que le Joker, un paria, qui n'était sans doute même pas intéressé par la pauvre fille qu'elle était, qui ne voyait que le Joker, à l'instar de ce dernier qui ne voyait que lui.  
Celui qui, dans un énorme fracas, venait de passer au travers de l'immense vitre blindée, projetant des éclats de plexiglas dans la pièce, effrayant un peu plus les employés terrorisés. Celui qui venait de lever la tête droit vers le Joker, ignorant les pauvres sbires parmi lesquels elle était, déclarant d'une voix éraillée et guturale : « Prêt pour le final, Joker ? »

Celui qui avait, vraisemblablement, le même goût - ridicule - pour la mise en scène que le Joker.


	12. 11 L'étreinte mortelle

La fin approche ! C'est le dernier chapitre. Il sera suivi d'un épilogue, peut-être assez long. Je pense m'être un peu éloignée du Joker de Nolan... j'ai eu tort de m'intéresser de si près à Arkham Asylum peut-être. Non, en fait, j'en suis heureuse. Même si ce chapitre est un peu rapide, et la fin sans doute très abrupte... Je l'aime. D'autant plus que ça va être la première fic longue que je fini... Yay.

En espérant ni vous déprimer ni vous décevoir, voici mon modeste chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

11 - L'étreinte mortelle

Un multitude d'armes à feu venaient de se dresser dans sa direction. Il ne s'en soucia pas un instant. Pas un seul. Son unique préoccupation était le Joker. Il était là, tranquillement assis dans ce qui fut autrefois SON fauteuil - bien que le Joker ne devait même pas être au courant. Mais ce geste involontaire l' enrageait au plus haut point. Plus encore parce que le Joker avait prit une pose décontractée, sans gêne, tel un roi sur son trône. Juste après l'entrée fracassante du Batman, le Joker sembla sourire un peu plus - s'il était possible de sourire plus que ça - et écarta les bras comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Voyons, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… Il fait à peine nuit, tu le sais ça ?  
- La fête est finie Joker. C'est une cellule à Arkham qui t'attend.

Très calme, le Joker se leva du fauteuil.

- On ne t'as rien dit ? Arkham a été, euh, abandonnée il y a quelques mois. Pas assez de personnel, vois-tu. Quel dommage… j'aurais pourtant aimé retrouver une cellule là-bas… Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens.

Les yeux clos, il venait de poser une main sur le cœur comme pour communiquer sa souffrance. Comme si on venait de lui rappeler un souvenir d'enfance particulièrement agréable, et qu'il voulait le partager avec tout le monde. Batman restait impassible. Du moins, il voulait le paraître, même s'il crevait d'envie de sauter à la gorge du Joker. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas le bon choix non plus. Il devait se maîtriser. Ce qu'il faisait plutôt bien jusque là.

Puis, le Joker rouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme blonde à sa gauche, que le Batman venait juste de remarquer. A en juger par son expression, il venait subitement de se rappeler de quelque chose. Dans un sourire à la fois moqueur et enjôleur, il tendit le bras vers elle, l'invitant à venir se coller contre lui. Ce qu'elle fit docilement et d'un pas guilleret.

- J'allais presque oublier de te présenter ma charmante coéquipière, fit le Joker en enlaçant la fille de son bras gauche. Tu ne la trouves pas… ravissante ?  
- Oh, vous me flattez, Mr. J !  
- Tu es bien trop modeste, petite coquine !

Ils conclurent leur échange par un langoureux baiser. Que le Batman observa sans ciller. Sachant que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, il ne prêtait pas grande attention à cette démonstration de luxure - et certainement pas d'amour, il en était sûr - mais il s'intéressa un peu plus à la fille. Dans la vidéo envoyée à la GCN, le Joker l'avait appelée Harley. Elle ne devait pas représenter une grande menace. Et puis elle avait suivit le Joker. Elle avait dû se laisser avoir par ses belles paroles et ses manipulations, se laisser charmer par ce criminel. Ce n'était pas la première, après tout, à contracter le syndrome de Stockholm. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant dans son regard, et même dans son visage entier. Ce que le Batman n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

Décollant ses lèvres meurtries de celles d'Harley, le Joker se retourna vers Batman, affichant une mine faussement désolée.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas très, hm, plaisant à voir pour quelqu'un qui a perdu sa chère et tendre… Rachel, c'est ça ? Oh oui… je me souviens de la jolie Rachel… Sa voix lorsqu'elle appelait à l'aide…

Il resta impassible. Ou alors, il crut rester impassible. Peut-être que son désespoir, sa rage, tout cela venait de s'embraser d'un seul coup dans une furie aveuglante. Car il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir foncé, tête baissé, vers le duo pittoresque, d'avoir vu le Joker se débarrasser de sa comparse comme d'un vulgaire sac, et de l'avoir saisi à la gorge avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Les hommes du Joker l'avait suivit du bout de leurs canons mais n'avaient pas réagit. Batman savait que c'était parce que le Joker leur avait donné l'ordre de ne pas intervenir. Il savait aussi que c'était réellement lui, Bruce Wayne, cette voix qui lui hurlait de serrer de plus en plus fort la gorge de ce cinglé. Il savait qu'au fond, il ne demandait qu'à lui ôter la vie, car l'envoyer à Arkham n'avait jamais été la bonne solution, et que la majorité de la population de Gotham ne rêvait que d'être Batman à cet instant, dans cette situation de supériorité, la vie du Joker entre les mains - la droite, présentement. Il savait aussi que s'il le tuait maintenant, personne n'y verrait un quelconque problème : il était déjà accusé de plusieurs meurtres à la place de Dent. Et pourtant… Pourtant.

- Hé bien Batsy, tu m'as l'air tendu, déclara le Joker d'une voix enrouée tout en essayant de respirer. Si tu es si jaloux… il y a toujours moyen que je te prête Harley.

On aurait pu croire que cette phrase fut l'élément déclencheur du coup de poing que le Joker reçut juste après, le faisant tituber quelques instants après avoir été lâché par Batman. Mais non, ce dernier se moquait d'Harley, il se moquait des blagues vaseuses de son interlocuteur. Mais cette voix… cette assurance, cette désinvolture alors qu'il était dans une situation périlleuse… et puis ce regard moqueur… Oui, tout. C'était bien ce tout qui faisait enrager le Batman. Peut-être même plus que cette claire envie de le mettre en rogne.

Il allait le choper par le col lorsqu'un cri suivit retentit derrière lui, suivit de la voix de Lucius Fox :

- Plus un geste, Joker !

Le Batman tourna alors la tête, par réflexe. Harley venait d'être immobilisée par Fox qui avait vraisemblablement attrapé l'arme à feu que le Joker avait posé au préalable sur la table et l'avait pointée sur la tempe de la blonde tout en lui saisissant le bras. Ce qui, sans doute, devait dissuader le Joker et ses hommes de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais cela ne sembla inquiéter personne, pas plus le Joker que ses hommes de main. Tant et si bien que le Joker profita de ce moment d'inattention du Batman pour se précipiter vers les escaliers dans un de ses rires suraigus.

- Le final est prêt, mon petit Batman. Qu'attends-tu pour venir le savourer… en ma compagnie ?

La voix du Joker résonna encore un instant dans la cage d'escalier, puis plus rien. Le Batman posa un regard glacial sur les hommes du Joker. Ces derniers, toujours armes en main, se lançaient des regards interrogateurs. Apparemment, ce « plan » n'avait pas de suite. Ou ces types n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui allait se passer, ce qui était plus probable. Le Joker était maître de l'imprévisibilité. Alors il avait suffit d'un regard du Batman, d'un craquement de phalanges, pour que certains de ces types ne se décident à coopérer. Les autres les suivirent, constatant sans doute qu'ils passaient à la minorité.

- Lucius, faîtes sortir tout le monde. Je crains le pire.  
- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Dans un mouvement de cape, il se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers.

- Conduire le Joker vers sa nouvelle cellule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Harley ne s'était jamais fait de fausses idées quant aux sentiments du Joker pour elle. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé à quelques moments d'y croire, de se dire qu'elle comptait à ses yeux. Mais la réalité lui revenait toujours de plein fouet : elle ne lui était qu'utile. Au pire, il s'était peut-être attaché à elle, mais elle savait très bien que si elle perdait tout ce qui la rendait utile, elle serait jetée sans ménagement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'elle lui était utile ? Après l'avoir aidé à s'échapper d'Arkham, elle n'en savait rien. Mais au fond, elle ne se posait même plus la question. Elle savait que si elle planchait trop longtemps dessus, elle finirait par remettre en cause tout ce qui faisait sa personne à présent. Sa personne… qui n'était pas si compliquée à définir, somme toute.

Imaginez un instant que l'on vous offre la possibilité d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Être quelqu'un d'autre. Du jour au lendemain, on vous permet de devenir quelqu'un sans souci, craint, respecté, admiré, tout et n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, vous acceptez. On vous offre alors la condition suivante : tu peux le devenir, mais alors plie toi à ma volonté. Fais ce que je te dis, ce que je t'ordonne, deviens ce que je veux que tu deviennes. Et je t'aimerais. Je ferais de toi tout ce que tu veux. Accepteriez-vous ? Non, sans doute. A moins que vous ne soyez dans le cas et la fragilité de Harley.

C'était vrai. Elle était faible. Crane le lui avait bien dit, elle-même s'en était bien rendue compte. Et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort. Pour elle aussi, peut-être, le Joker ne lui était qu'utile. Au fond, cette relation était exactement la même des deux côtés. S'il avait besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de lui. Et si elle avait finit par s'y attacher de toute son âme, de tout son corps, le fait était là. Elle était comme lui, au fond.

Et elle avait accepté. Tout. De tuer, de voler, quasiment de se vendre elle-même. Elle avait accepté sa violence, ses abus, sa domination, mais aussi sa tendresse et sa passion. Et elle n'avait jamais regretté ces derniers mois en sa compagnie. Jamais. Pas même maintenant. Et pourtant, elle savait que tout ça allait bientôt finir. Lorsque le Joker allait retrouver le Batman, elle n'aurait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux. Plus aucune.

Alors elle aurait juste voulu avoir pu mettre sur pause. Stopper net l'image, comme sur une vidéo. Elle aurait voulu garder cette image en tête. L'image d'une atmosphère poignante, tendue. Qui lui plaisait indéniablement. Une atmosphère où elle voyait le visage stoïque du Batman se durcir petit à petit pendant que le Joker la serrait dans ses bras tout en lui prenant fougueusement les lèvres. Mettre en pause les visages terrifiés des secrétaires, celui quasi impassible de Lucius Fox. Celui du Joker, indéchiffrable. Magnifique. Et le sien aussi, qu'elle imaginait plus radieux que n'importe quand. Elle était heureuse, là, dans les bras de son homme. Elle se sentait aimée. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie.

Et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu arrêter le temps.

Car lorsqu'elle fut jetée par le Joker comme une poupée de chiffon, elle avait compris que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Que plus rien ne la rattachait à cet homme. Qu'il allait la laisser, l'abandonner. Elle en était certaine.

Et elle ne l'accepterait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir Harleen. Elle voulait rester Harley pour toujours, pendue au cou de son Mr. J, demeurant le couple le plus déluré de tout Gotham, subissant même les pires humeurs de son cher et tendre, mais demeurant quelqu'un aux yeux d'un autre quelqu'un. Alors elle ne n'accepterait pas qu'il la laisse. Jamais… Jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Batman avait parfaitement conscience que ce qui allait se dérouler ici était peut-être sa dernière entrevue avec le Joker. Et peut-être même la dernière journée de sa vie, qui sait. Mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, au fond.

Il s'était retrouvé sur le toit. Dans la nuit noire qui s'était peu à peu propagée dans tout Gotham, le Batman avait repéré le Joker. Il était là, debout, lui tournant le dos, face à la balustrade. Face au vide. Il semblait regarder quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant en bas. Comme si la situation était tout à fait naturelle. Comme lors de leur entrevue au commissariat, dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Comme lors de leur dernière discussion, lui se balançant tête en bas au dessus du vide. Bien que calme ne soit pas le mot adéquat - mais existait-il un mot qui puisse définir le Joker, peu importe la situation ? - son manque de réaction normale le rendait totalement insaisissable.

- Il faut toujours que tu te mêles de tout, pas vrai ?

Regard glacial du Batman. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour l'attaquer ? Après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire, de ce que le Joker allait lui dire.

- Et, surtout, surtout, il a fallut que tu gâches tout. En prenant la place d'Harvey. Enfin, c'est de bonne guerre je suppose. Après tout, il avait prit ta place, lui aussi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Joker ?

Enfin, le Joker se retourna.

- Que crois-tu avoir changé en effaçant la faute de Dent ?

Pause dramatique.

- Tu crois sincèrement que ça a redonné espoir aux âmes torturées de Gotham ? Que… - il sembla chercher ses mots - qu'un nouveau « chevalier blanc » va faire surface et être acclamé par tout le monde ? Non, non… Non.

Lentement, le Joker commença à contourner Batman. Comme s'il voulait lui tourner autour, trouver une emprise sur lui de cette façon. Mais il savait peut-être que c'était peine perdue.

- Tu as créé bien plus de problèmes que moi. Réfléchi un instant, Batsy. Pour ces habitants - il montra le vide d'un geste de mépris - tu étais à toi seul une sorte de, euh… d' « espoir ». Tu étais inflexible. L'épouvantail, les Falcone ; ils sont des preuves : tu n'es pas un assassin, hein Batsy ?

Il continuait de le contourner. Lentement. Tranquillement.

- Alors imagine le choc pour tous tes protégés. Imagine ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir en apprenant que Batman, LE Batman avait du jour au lendemain décidé de faillir à sa morale. En tuant Dent, qui plus est. Plus de Batman. Plus de Dent. Y a-t-il encore une raison d'espérer, hein ?

- Et quel rôle crois-tu jouer là dedans ?

Oh, bien sûr, Batman savait tout cela. Il s'était douté que sa décision n'avait peut-être pas été la bonne, qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de faire accuser Dent. Il y avait repensé, vraiment. Mais au fond, il avait accepté ce sort. Comme une punition, une sanction pour sa faiblesse face au Joker. Et après tout, s'il pouvait encaisser tout ça, il n'avait aucune raison de tout mettre sur le dos d'Harvey. Car au fond, c'était clair. Tout était la faute du Joker.

- Oh, un rôle très mineur, mon ami. Je ne suis là que pour… poser les pions.

Dans un sourire, il indiqua le bas du building. D'ici, on entendait clairement les sirènes de police et ambulances, et un peu plus loin dans le ciel, un hélico de la télévision commençait à se rapprocher de plus en plus. Finalement, le Joker s'arrêta de marcher, dos aux escaliers qui l'avaient mené ici. Face à Batman. Qui ne saisissait pas encore.

- Je pense que ce qui a surtout désarçonné ces… pauvres petits habitants de Gotham, c'est justement le fait d'avoir tué Dent. Enfin non, pas exactement. D'avoir tué Dent tout en laissant le Joker en vie. Ainsi que les autres ennemis publics. Pourquoi le Batman, qui a toujours été si inflexible, vient subitement à tuer Dent et laisse l'ennemi public n°1 aux autorités ? C'est un peu louche, si tu veux mon avis, Batsy.

Alors le Joker montra l'hélicoptère de la TV. Ainsi que les divers tireurs sniper postés derrière les fenêtres des immeubles d'en face. Dans un grand sourire, il ajouta :

- Je me demande ce que ces gens penseraient en voyant le Batman discuter tranquillement avec le Joker depuis quelques minutes.

Silence. Aucune réaction de la part du Batman. Le temps de se rendre compte, sans doute.

- Je te l'ai dit, Batsy. On est voués à jouer à chat pendant longtemps encore. On est aussi borné l'un que l'autre.

Il allait visiblement ajouter quelque chose. Quelque chose de pertinent peut-être ou de totalement déplacé, comme à son habitude. Mais il n'eut pas le temps.

Le coup de feu retentit loin malgré le boucan et les agitations autour d'eux. Aussitôt, le temps sembla se stopper. Le visage de Bruce s'était figé dans une expression mélangeant surprise et choc. Effaré, il regarda le Joker droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui renvoyait le même regard, surpris, choqué. Douloureux. Puis il tituba, emporté par le choc de la balle qui venait de se loger dans son torse, avant de s'affaler à terre. Toujours en vie. Haletant.

Le souffle court, Batman releva la tête. Face à lui, Harley, sa silhouette se découpant sur le fond sombre de l'intérieur du building. Flingue en main, bras tendu, elle avait le regard vide, fixé sur lui Des torrents de larmes roulaient sur ses joues, faisant couler son maquillage. Tremblante, elle abaissa peu à peu le bras, les yeux toujours ancrés sur Batman.

- Il a fallut que tu viennes, fit-elle la voix brisée par les sanglots. Il a fallut que tu gâches tout. Mais tu as perdu ton temps. Parce que c'est moi qui gagne.  
- Harley !

Elle baissa les yeux vers le Joker. Crachant du sang, la respiration irrégulière et rauque, il avait la tête tournée vers elle, avec une sorte d'incompréhension totale dans son regard. Elle, les larmes aux yeux, s'accroupit peu à peu, posa le flingue à terre, puis finit par se coucher, se lovant contre le Joker. Lentement, elle lui encadra le visage de ses mains, posant son front contre le sien. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, inondant son visage de ses larmes à elle.

- Ca va aller, ça va aller. On sera toujours ensemble. Vous m'aimez, je vous aime, c'est suffisant, non ? Tout va redevenir comme avant. Comme si rien n'avait jamais changé.  
- Oh, Harley…

Il souriait. Paisiblement.

- Harley… Je te l'avais déjà dit, non ?

Il ramena sa main aux boucles blondes, ternes, de sa comparse, parsemées çà et là de taches écarlates. Tendrement, il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Lorsque… lorsque tu es arrivée, j'ai remarqué quelques… changements dans ma vie - il se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle - et ça m'a rappelé… ce que c'était que d'être en couple. Tu sais… aimer, prendre soin de quelqu'un… qui m'aime et prend soin de moi.

Il cracha encore du sang. Quelques gouttes perlèrent sur le visage blanchâtre d'Harley, qui l'écoutait sans ciller, toujours en larmes. Il continua :

- C'est la première fois… récemment… que j'ai ces sentiments pour quelqu'un… Mais tu sais, Harley… mon ange…

Elle le regardait toujours. Bruce ne sut pas si elle s'en était rendue compte et qu'elle l'avait laissé faire, ou si elle était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il disait qu'elle ne voyait ni ne ressentait autre chose. Alors peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas vu le Joker plonger une main vers l'arme à feu qu'elle avait posée derrière elle, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas sentit le canon glacé se poser dans le creux de sa poitrine. Peut-être.

- Je déteste ces sentiments.

La détonation retentit. Le choc de la balle la fit sursauter alors qu'une giclée de sang se dispersait derrière elle. Puis sa tête retomba, lourde, dans le cou du Joker, telle une marionnette dont on aurait subitement tranché les liens. Une mare de sang se répandit sous le corps inerte de Harley et, choqué, incapable de bouger, Batman ne put qu'observer cette fleur de sang s'épandre et envelopper lentement, très lentement, les deux amants figés à jamais dans une étreinte mortelle.


	13. Epilogue : Et ils vécurent heureux

_**Epilogue **__: Et ils vécurent heureux._

Le ciel était noir et bas. Batman sentait déjà l'odeur imminente du béton mouillé, le corps enveloppé dans sa longue cape prévision d'une averse. Il se tenait là, presque tapis dans l'ombre, sur le toit du commissariat. Il se revoyait là un an auparavant, apprenant l'existence du Joker, Gordon lui tendant la carte avec inquiétude. Ah oui, ce temps là. Révolu déjà.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Gordon aux traits vieillis par la fatigue. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du Batman en soupirant. Le Batman se redressa alors, très calme.

- Le Joker s'en est sortit.

- Je sais, ça fait la une des journaux, fit Gordon en refermant sa veste. Il a été transféré à l'aile psychiatrie de l'hôpital du centre. Et les médecins disent qu'il est quasiment dans un état catatonique depuis. Il ne parle presque plus. Peut-être le choc de la blessure.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais on ne peut rien affirmer avec un individu comme lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Ça m'aurait évité des problèmes.

Dans un sourire narquois, Gordon releva la tête vers le Batman.

- Comme si vous étiez du genre à éviter les problèmes. Je ne suis même pas censé vous parler, là. Je devrais vous coffrer illico.

Il y eut comme un silence gêné. Que le Batman finit par combler :

- Et à propos de la fille ?

- On n'a pas trouvé grand-chose sur elle. Aucun papiers, carte bancaire ni rien. Juste ses dix doigts, qui nous ont permis de trouver un casier judiciaire au nom d'Harleen Quinzel.

_C'est elle, sans aucun doute._  
Batman laissa Gordon continuer.

- Apparemment, elle venait du Colorado, où elle a fait de la prison pour meurtre avec préméditation à l'âge de 15 ans. Pas très brillant, donc. Elle n'a pas pu continuer ses études pour cause de manque de fonds - je pense que sa famille a dû couper les ponts - et elle a fini comme infirmière à Denver avant d'être transférée à Gotham en tant qu'aide-soignante.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Surdosage médicamenteux, vraisemblablement involontaire. Ca n'a pas coûté la vie du patient, mais il a porté plainte pour des effets secondaires conséquents. Donc elle a été mutée à Arkham.

- C'est une punition assez sévère. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi fragile, je veux dire.

Gordon haussa un sourcil.

- Elle a tué à 15 ans. Bien sûr qu'elle était du genre fragile, psychologiquement instable et tout ce que vous voulez. Et puis, j'imagine que rencontrer le Joker n'était pas la meilleure solution pour résoudre ses problèmes.

Batman n'ajouta rien. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su l'expliquer, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il sentait qu'au fond, cette Harleen Quinzel n'était pas qu'une autre folle qui s'était lentement laissée bernée par le Joker. Il l'avait vu dans son regard, ce regard irrémédiablement triste et désespéré qu'elle lui avait jeté après avoir pressé la détente. Un regard perçant. Mélancolique. Esseulé. Celui d'un enfant résolu à l'idée qu'on le laisse seul.

Celui que Bruce Wayne avait jadis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vieille odeur de cramé. Tissus qui démange. Et puis, oh, même la chaise n'est pas confortable. Une once de regret pour Arkham peut-être, de nostalgie. Pour Arkham, oui. Pour Arkham. Au moins là bas, on a une petite intimité, un rapprochement avec le peu de personnel. On s'amuse beaucoup plus à les voir résister tant bien que mal, parce qu'au final, il n'y a plus qu'eux, et qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre alternative. Ici ça pullule de partout, tout le monde est occupé. Rien d'amusant à faire. Le vide, quoi.

Ca fait au moins quatre psy qu'il use. Ou détruit, ça va aussi comme mot. Il se dit qu'après tout ce temps, ils devraient comprendre. Comprendre que tout ça n'est qu'une immense comédie, et très drôle pour le coup, d'ailleurs. Mais ils sont tous pareils. Ils cherchent tous à le comprendre, à trouver une raison à son déraillement psychologique. Ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'il avoue en pleurs que son père était alcoolique, que sa mère toxico le prostituait, que son chien organisait des orgies dans le sang tous les jeudis soirs ; bref, ils essaient de comprendre, de le sonder, de savoir pourquoi et comment il est devenu ce dangereux sociopathe. Pour se rassurer, sans aucun doute. Pour se dire : _Ah, j'ai aucune chance de devenir comme ça, parce que moi au moins j'ai eu une enfance normale. Donc tout va bien_.

Et lui, il trouve ça tellement drôle.

La porte s'ouvre. Quelques boucles blondes virevoltent, de grands yeux bleus se posent sur lui, un sourire crispé. Il la regarde attentivement. Un peu plus, et il y croyait. Mais non. Ce n'est pas **elle**. Pas du tout. C'est qu'une gamine, une aide-soignant sans doute. Il a fait un rapprochement stupide, inexpliqué. Incontrôlé. Il le sait, c'est lui qui a appuyé sur la détente. Il a regardé son visage s'affaisser, prendre l'expression des morts. Une expression tordante.

Mais c'est quand même la troisième fois de la journée qu'il croit la voir.

La gamine essaie de ne pas le regarder. Mais il voit qu'elle peut pas s'en empêcher. De le scruter, d'examiner son visage. Ca les choque toujours, ces cicatrices. Peut-être qu'ils s'imaginent pouvoir compatir, car oui, c'est horrible, il a dû lui arriver quelque d'atroce pour qu'il ait de telles marques. Ils s'imaginent peut-être aussi que c'est la raison de son déraillement. Toujours à chercher la raison, la cause.

- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ?

Voix plus enrouée que prévue. La gamine sursaute. Elle le scrute franchement, cette fois. Elle est terrorisée. C'est drôle. Il prend son silence pour un oui. Et il regrette d'avoir les mains attachées. Ca serait tellement plus épique.

- Il y a une dizaine d'année… j'étais un blanc bec dans la Pègre de Gotham. Je venais d'intégrer les rangs parce que… ma femme était malade et avait besoin d'un traitement très cher. Alors j'ai accepté le sale boulot de la Pègre. Et puis un soir, j'ai échoué à mon boulot, et le patron a pas aimé. Pas. Du. Tout. Alors il a mit un couteau, là, dans ma bouche, juste au coin, et…

Pause dramatique. Elle boit ses paroles. Auditoire parfait. Pas comme ces psys qui passent leur temps à interrompre à coup de « Et votre complexe de supériorité et votre délire égocentrique, c'est de naissance ou vous avez eu un trauma spécifique ? ». Ah, c'est toujours bien plus facile de captiver les plus jeunes, les plus innocents. Mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle, du coup.

- Mais c'est la vraie version ?

Silence. Il fronce les sourcils.

- C'est au mois la troisième version que j'entends, continue la gamine. Vous en racontez une nouvelle à chaque personne que vous rencontrez ?

Il l'observe. Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle a du répondant. Il aime ça. Elle ne va pas être déçue.

- Mea culpa, je l'admets, j'ai le sens théâtral et l'imagination foisonnante. Mais c'était la vraie version. Du moins celle d'aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je la reprendrai pour demain, je ne sais pas trop. Il y a aussi le syndrome de la page blanche, que veux-tu. Et puis, peut-être que c'était la vraie, l'officielle. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que je n'ai aucun trauma à raconter. Peut-être que je suis issu d'une famille modeste, ni riche ni pauvre, avec des parents normaux qui ne voulaient que mon bonheur, avec une enfance lambda à la scolarité moyenne et aux récréations propices aux genoux endommagés et aux jeux de cowboy et d'indiens. Et peut-être qu'un jour où je n'avais plus de bonbons à aller échanger contre des cartes à collectionner, je me suis dit qu'il y avait des choses beaucoup plus amusantes dans la vie, alors je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai pris le flingue de mon père, collé une balle entre les yeux de ma mère qui m'attendait avec des cookies et de la limonade pour le goûter. Et puis peut-être que j'ai pris le couteau de chasse de mon père, que je me suis regardé dans le miroir de la salle de bain et que je me suis fais ça à moi-même, comme ça. Tu trouves ça mieux, comme version ? Oui, elle est bien. Et toute aussi vraie que les autres, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle est atterrée. Ou choquée ? Ou les deux, peut-être. Il est déçu, il l'imaginait plus résistante. C'est parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte. Elle ne comprend pas qu'il dit la vérité, que cette version est la bonne. Au même titre que les autres versions. Que toutes ces histoires qu'il a racontée. Toutes sont vraies, toutes ont la même valeur. Et puis, si elles ne sont pas officielles, quelle importance ? Toutes, oui toutes. Toutes pourraient avoir eu lieu. Toutes pourraient soi-disant expliquer sa psychologie instable. Et toutes sont sans importance.

Car l'important n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. L'important, ce n'est pas comment il a eut ces cicatrices, ni pourquoi, c'est qu'elles suscitent tant de questions. Qu'elles effraient. L'important, ce n'est pas **elle**, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il l'ai butée comme un chien. C'est cette présence qu'**elle** aura à jamais auprès de lui, cet élément de comparaison qui fait regretter le bon vieux temps et qui empêche d'en trouver une nouvelle. Alors à quoi bon revenir en arrière pour chercher des causes. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la folie. L'important, c'est ce qui se passe maintenant. Lui, il en était certain, il n'avait plus d'incertitudes à ce niveau-là.

Même le citoyen parfait peut devenir fou suite à une très mauvaise journée.

* * *

_Note de fin_ :

Alors tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic depuis le début, qui remonte à deux ans maintenant. Ils ont eu beaucoup de courage.  
Concernant cette fic, c'est sans doute l'une de celle dont je suis à la fois le plus fière et dont les défauts me sautent aux yeux. J'ai donc commencé à l'écrire il y a 2 ans, époque où mes connaissances de l'univers de Batman se résumaient surtout aux films de Nolan (la série animée n'étant qu'un vague souvenir de jeunesse), et je me rends maintenant compte qu'à l'époque, je me faisais une idée du Joker et de l'épouvantail totalement faussée par la vision du film (sans compter les nombreuses choses que j'avais mal interprétées).

Par exemple, j'avais mal interprété le personnage de l'épouvantail : pour moi déjà, il n'était pas spécialement "méchant" comme pouvait l'être le Joker. Pour faire simple et détruire tout mon honneur de suite, je croyais au début de TDK qu'il faisait équipe avec les "faux" batmans pour choper les types de la pègre. Quelle naïve. J'interprétais de travers tout ce qu'il disait, je ne voyais par que ses "Je suis là pour aider" et "Mauvais diagnostic" n'étaient pas du tout empreints de sympathie. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait j'imagine. Maintenant je sais qu'il n'a pas toute sa tête, déjà à la base.  
Concernant Harley, même chose. Bon, il n'y a pas de Harley officielle du film, mais je ne sais plus comment j'en suis arrivée à l'idée qu'elle était aide-soignante et non psychiatre. Je crois juste que je n'avais pas envie de m'embêter avec des thérapies dont je ne sais rien. Et de même, elle n'a pas du tout le caractère original d'Harley.

Pour le Joker, je n'en suis pas si mécontente, j'ai juste évité à tout pris de faire ses points de vue, craignant de ne pas respecter le personnage. Je suis d'ailleurs peu fière de mon épilogue, qui a été inspiré d'une autre fic, tant j'avais peur de ne pas respecter le personnage. C'est ma hantise, je crois.

Et enfin, toutes ces incohérences, ces fautes, ces contresens... Ah je ne les ai pas comptés, mais ils valent le détour je pense.

Par la suite, je vais sans doute écrire plutôt des oneshots (sauf peut-être la "grosse" fic que j'ai prévue sur le Dr. Crane), qui n'auront sans aucun doute rien à voir avec les personnages dépeints ici, dans le sens où je vais les remanier, et les rendre plus proches des originaux peut-être.

Dernier point : on pourrait croire que la toute dernière phrase de cet épilogue n'a rien à voir avec le reste de la fic, qui traite du Joker et de Harley. Au contraire, je la trouve pertinente :P

Allez, merci encore ! :)


End file.
